Life of a Devil Servant
by Grubkiller13579
Summary: After moving back to Japan, Shiro Katsura mets an untimely death by the hands (well stinger) of a stray devil but thankfully he made a friend in Akeno Himejima who asked him if he wants to live but as she said 'In order to live again something must be taken.' (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Death is...an odd occurance. It can take a long ass time for it to happen or it can happen in an instant. Children, adults even the elderly, no one is safe from it cold embrace. Some people call it fate, that when you die it was just your time to leave this world but some people are taken before their time.

"I'm sorry." A girl was sobbing. "If you never met me then this wouldn't of happened. I can tell your still breathing so I will be quick. Do you want to live again?"

A weak but firm nod.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way. For you to live again a trade must be given."

A flash of crimson and then...darkness.

* * *

In a normal two story house slept a teenage man, around the age of 17.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

He was also rudely awoken by an alarm clock that was resting on the bedside table. The young man groaned and slapped his hand down on the snooze button. He groggily sat up and ran a hand through his silver hair and wiped the sleep out of his ice blue eyes. He blinked owlishly sung his legs out of the confines of his bed and walked to over to a door that led into a bathroom with a shower. He walked over to the sink and went through his morning routine of showering, brushing and yawning. After he finished all of that he walked out and over to a pile of folded up clothes that consisted of a black blazer, a white long-sleeved button up shirt, a gray short-sleeved under shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

This was the standard male uniform for Kuoh Academy, he was a new transfer student from England but he was born in Japan so he understood the people here.

After he finished getting dressed he walked over to the drawer that was placed next to the door and grabbed his Iphone and headphones, a black watch and the only piece of jewlery he would ever wear, a wolf-tooth necklace that was gifted to him by a friend when he lived in Japan for ten years. He walked down the stairs and grabbed some keys that were hanging off of a coat rack.

"I'm off now." The teen yelled into the empty house and locked the door but he swiftly opened it to grab his bag and a map that had directions to Kuoh Academy then re-locked it.

* * *

The young began to grumble as he was now lost. He lost the map half an hour ago when an unnaturaly strong gust of wind blew it out of his hand and, in his panic, began to chase after it which led to his current predicament. He began to scratch his head when he saw a girl with raven, black hair in a ponytale that reached down to her legs. She was also wearing the female Kuoh uniform.

' _I wonder if she can or will help me._ ' The young man thought to himself before deciding to say fuck it and ran over to her. "Excuse me miss. Can you help me with something."

The girl turned around and the young man couldn't help but stare at in her in awe. She had a voluptuous figure and violet eyes.

"Yes. What do you need?" She asked him. The young shook out any dirty thoughts that he was having and focused on his task.

"Well I recently moved her from England and enrolled in Kuoh Academy," He gestured to his uniform. "and I'm kinda lost so I was hoping if you would help me find it."

The girl stared at with for a few seconds before closing her eyes and smiling sweetly and nodding.

"Of course, after all it's a senpai duty to care for her cute kohai." She turned around and gestured for him to follow. He jogged to catch up to her but they were both oblivious to the pair of glowing yellow eyes watching them.

As the pair walked they made idle chit chat.

"I don't think I ever told you my name." The man said to the beauty. He then moved in front of her, grabbed her hand and bowed. "My name is Shiro Katsura and what is the fair maidens name?" He politly kissed the back of her hand which caused the beauty to giggle.

"Ara ara. Aren't you sweet. My name is Akeno Himejima." Shiro released her hand and stood back up.

"Shall we continue Akeno-senpai?" Shrio asked her.

"Oh your leading me now?" She giggled at his flustered look before walking past him and grabbing his hand. "The academy is this way."

As they got closer to the academy Shiro began to notice that some of the male students were giving him dirty looks and whispering among them. Focusing he was able to hear small snippets of conversations.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Why is he walking with Akeno-senpai?"

"That bastard!"

As more and more people saw them, the more the whispers grew.

"Shiro, did you hear me?"

Shiro snapped his head to face Akeno, who was inches away from his own face. This cloes proximity made him blush and lean back slightly in shock.

"Err sorry 'bout that Akeno. I was focused on something else. What did you say."

Akeno leaned back and covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "I said do you like my breasts?"

That question made Shiro's face go from pink to red in a matter of seconds. He began to stutter for a tangible response which caused her to giggle even more.

"Don't worry that was just a joke." As if to mock him the bell suddenly rang. "Look's like I've got to go. Maybe I will see you later?" She walked away leaving the flustered man on his own.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Hmm lets see class 2-B, 2-B. Aha here we are." Shiro knocked on the wooden door leading to his class. It opened to reveal a woman in her late 30's with brown hair in a bob cut and black rimmed glasses.

"Yes how may I help you?" She asked him. He handed her a slip of paper to which she glanced over it and gave a nod of understanding. "I see so your the new transfer."

Shrio nodded. "That's right. My name is Shiro Katsura."

"Well my name is Lana Okinawa but just call me or Okinawa-sensei. Which ever you find easier." Shiro politly bowed. "Just give a moment to settle the class down and then when I call you in you an introduce yourself."

"Okay thank you sensei."

 _Inside the class room_

"Give me a moment class. Just talk among your selves." said as there was a knock at the door.

"Yo Issei." A bolding man called out to brown haired man. "Did feel the wind this morning?."

"I managed to catch some nice panty shots because of it." A man with glasses walked up to the two and joind the conversation.

These three were Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda and Motohama, Kuoh's infamous 'peverted trio'.

"Hell yeah I did." Issei shouted in glee. "So many beautiful white panties. I even managed to catch some black lace as well."

"Ughh those three are so disgusting." One of the girls remarked.

"Anyway that's not even the biggest thing that happened today." Both Issei and Motohama looked at the tallest one in confusion. Tears suddenly streamed from Matsuda's eyes. "Some random jackass was walking with Akeno-senpai this morning."

"YOU SERIOUS!" The other two shouted at him.

"That bastard. How dare he walk next to one of the two great beauties. What did he look like?" Issei questioned him but before Matsuda could answer clapped her hands to get the class' attention.

"Okay everyone settle down please." They all went back to their seats. "We have a new exchange student from England so I would like you all to make him feel welcome." This got whispers going among the students.

"What do you think he looks like?"

"I hope he's hot like Kiba." These came from some of the girls.

"Do you think it's the same dude who was walking with Akeno?"

"If it is he better watch his back." And these came from the guys.

"Okay you can come in now!" Lana called out to the student.

The door slid open and Shiro walked over to the black board and wrote his name on it. After he finished he turned around and bowed.

"Hello my name is Shiro Katsura. Even though I'm from England I was born in Japan but please take care of me." He then stood back up and scanned the class room before his ice blue eyes met Issei's brown ones. He began to walk over to the spar seat that was behind him but he stopped when he was in front of Issei. This made Issei stand up and began staring at him, this didn't go down well with the girls as they began shouting at the two (mainly warning Shrio to stay away from him less he catch 'pervert'). Shiro began to smile.

"So I see you still haven't got rid of that stupid habit of your's eh Issei?" Shiro raised his hand to which Issei high-fived him.

"What can I say." Issei gained a perverse grin. "I love the ladies."

"Yeah well don't expect me to pull your dumb ass out of any infernos this time round." Shiro laughed.

"Okay please take your seats." Okinawa clapped her hands again.

"Talk to you later Issei."

"Sure."

Whispers broke out among the girls again. They were saying things like.

"Do you think he's another pervert?"

"He better not peep at us."

"Hey hey don't you think he looks kinda cute?"

"I saw him walking with Akeno-senpai this morning."

All these things just made Shiro sigh as he took his seat behind Issei.

 _After class_

"I'll see you tommorow class." And with that Okinawa-sensai walked out leaving the students to their own devices. Matsuda and Motohama both walked up to Issei and Shiro who were idly chatting to each other.

"So how are your Mum and Dad Issei? They still disapointed that their son is a raging perverted idiot?" Shiro said with a smug grin.

"Hahaha that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh." Issei rolled his eyes at his old friend. It was at this point Matsuda and Motohama joined the conversation.

"So Issei, you gonna introduce us to your bud?" Motohama asked whilest adjusting his glasses. Matsuda then slamed his hand on Shiro's desk.

"Yeah and tell us why you were with Akeno this morning even though you're new here."

"Yeah i'm curious about that as well." Issei joined the other two in glaring at him making Shiro raise his hands in mock surrender.

"Right right. Well the name's Shiro Katsura and i'm an old friend of Issei. I knew him for about seven years before I had to move to England because of my mothers work." He said that last bit in a said tone. "And to as why I was with Akeno." He scratched his cheek in embrassesment. "Well I kinda got lot on the way here, saw that she was wearing the female uniform and asked her if she could help me find the school. I didn't know it was that big of a deal."

"OF CCOURSE IT IS!" The trio shouted at him making Shiro recoil back and fall of his chair.

"Ow. What the hell is wrong with you three?" Shiro rubbed the back of his head.

"Akeno is one of the two great beauties at this academy so you just causually walking with her is a big deal." Motohama started to explain but was interupted by Matsduda.

"Oh shit. I'm gonna be late." He ran over to his desk and grabbed his bag getting the attention of the other three, mell Issei and Motohama more then Shiro.

"Late for what?" Issei asked the bald pervert, he didn't say anything but instead stuck his thumb up and grinned like an idiot. Issei and Motohama seemed to get the message and they both turned to Shiro who looked at them quizzically before getting the message and slapping his hand to his forehead.

"I see why you get along with these two Issei and before you ask my answer is no." Both Issei and Motohama looked at each other before shrugging and running off to join their friend leaving Shiro to his own devices.

"Hmm what to do what to do?" The silver haired teen said to him self before sighing. "Might as well look around the campus and see what clubs they got. Maybe familiarise myself with the layout aswell." Shiro grabbed his bag and walked put of the class room while he did he passed a short girl with white hair and a cat pin in her hair and a tall blonde male.

"Is he the one Akeno told us about." The male asked the girl.

"Seems so. She was right, he does have high magical energy."

"We should tell Rias." The female nodded and they both walked off.

* * *

Shiro sat outside of a resturant, a half eaten burger in his hand, with his head bobbing to the music he was listening to. He suddenly winced and brought his hand up to rub the goose egg sized lump that was on his head. He sighed to himself as he remebered just how he got it.

After walking around the campus for an hour he ran into the student council president and vice-president, Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra, who he asked if there was any clubs he could join. After being directed to several cubs like the kendo, tennis and archery club he ran into Issei, Motohama and Matsuda who were being chassed by the female members of the swimming club. As the trio ran past him Motohama and Matsuda decided to yell that they thank him for the awesome peeping spot which confused the hell out of Shiro but realised why they did that, they were using him as a scape goat. By the tme he realised that it was already to late as the girls were already upon him like a storm.

Which led up to now.

"When I see those guys again they're dead." He grummbled as he stood up and tossed the now empty wrapper in the bin. He bagan to walk back home when suddenly...

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ "

There was a blood curddling scream which froze Shiro in his tracks. His eyes darting left and right to find the source of the scream. He wasn't a hero, far from it but at the same time he wasn't going run away especially when someone might be in trouble. All of a sudden a strong wind blew from his left.

The same direction of the screams.

It carried a strong scent of blood which made Shiro take a step back

 _Tap_

Footsteps suddenly echoed out from the darkness and he took a step back.

 _Tap_

Again the footsteps echoed but this time they were louder. Shiro's breathing began to quicken. His eyes darted to his right and he saw that there was an ally he could hid in. Deciding to chance the ally instead of what ever the hell was approaching he dove down it crouched down low. He placed a hand over his mouth to soften the sound of his breathing. Out the corner of his eye he noticed a metal rod that was about two meters long. Picking it up, he held it in his right hand and angled it towards the ground. Peeking round the corner he saw that no one was there but instead an empty, pitch black street.

 _Tap tap tap_

The footsteps were even louder then before, he estimated they were about five seconds away. Four...three...two...one. From the darkness stepped out a girl with long raven black hair done in a ponytail. He recgonised her as Akeno. The girl he met this morning and teased him before leaving. He noticed that something was...off about her. She was walking alone at night which was...kinda normal but she was taking in her surroundings almost as if she was looking for something.

His eyes widened when he saw that something was behind her. It was large, around ten feet tall, had two-no, SIX piercing yellow eyes and, a scorpion tail that was raised above it's body and poised to strike. Poised to strike the obivious girl that was in front of it.

As the tail started to tense time seemed to freeze around Shiro. At that moment he had two options, two paths he could go down. One was that he could let the creature kill Akeno and give him time to get the hell away from here, but he would've let an innocent girl be murdered in front of him and there was also no guarantee that he would escape.

And then there was the second option, the option to run towards the two.

' _Dammit all!_

And that is exactly what he did.

Gripped the pipe in a death like grip he ran out of the ally and towards Akeno.

"AKENO MOVE NOW!" He yelled out at the surprised girl. When he reached her he grabbed her wrist and pulled, effectively swapping places with her but his back was facing towards the creature as it's tail snapped out.

 _SCHLIK_

There was a searing pain, unbearable even. He slowly forced him self to look down even if he didn't want to and saw what was causing this pain. An inky black stinger with purple liquid dripping from it's tip had emerged from his chest. He felt himself being lifted off the ground causing him even more pain and making him want to scream. But he couldn't, he couldn't scream nor could he move, he couldn't do anything, he couldn' FEEL anything. His whole body was going numb, his eyes were getting heavy and his breathing was starting to slow. And then he heard _that_ voice.

It was female going by the pitch but it sounded like gravel being rubbed against each other.

"Hmm not the one I was going for but I can't complain." Shiro was vaguely aware of his body hitting the ground and bouncing off it like some kind of rag doll. "Human males taste far better then devils." That's when he saw a row of razer sharp teeth and a flash of light.

There was screaming, shouting and the sound of something hitting the ground multiple times.

"...rry." He thought he could hear a voice. "I...o...rry..." If he strained his ears he just might be able to hear it. It sound like Akeno...and she was crying. "I'm so sorry! If you never met me then maybe you would still be alive." Shiro felt her brush her hand against his cheek. "I can tell you are still breathing so I will be quick. Do you wish to live again?"

He tried to answer but there was no sound, it seemed like he couldn't hear his own voice yet he could hear Akeno. Finding he couldn't speak he settled for a weak nod.

"I understand. I'm sorry but this is the only way. In order for you to live again you must give up something in return." Akeno laughed bitterly to herself. "Don't worry...you won't be alone. Your senpai will be right next to you."

There was a flash of crimson and then...nothing...

* * *

 **And there it is. I finally decided to start the one thing that made me make this profile. A Highschool DxD fanfic. That's right, this profile was originally made for a Highschool DxD fic but I could never get the first chapter right but after a year of** **procrastinating and story juggling I finally completed it.**

 **For now Shiro won't have a sacred gear but by the end of this arc. He might have a water based one OR if anyone of you that read this have an idea of your own then feel free to PM me it and if I like it then he will have that gear but it can't be a dragon gear like Issei's or Vali's or even Sagi (I'm looking at you Vritra) but anything else is far game note that, no matter hw powerful it may be, it won't be as strong as Issei's.**

 **So yeah that's it for sacred and as for the harem it's gonna be like this:**

 **1)Akeno  
2)Kalawarner  
3)Kuroka  
4)Rossweisse  
5)Irina/Xenovia**

 **The last one is because i'm having a hard time choosing who I like more. Irina is cute and bubbly while Xenovia is sexy and badass.**

 **But that's all for now. So until next time**

 **Stay well, stay true. BYE BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Blood...fire...death..._

 _A woman stood in front of a burning building holding a five year old child in her arms.  
_

 _"Don't worry young one." She cooed. "I've got you now."_

 _The child looked at her before falling asleep in her arms._

 _"I'll protect you." The woman hugged the child closer to her chest and cooed. "I will always protect you."_

 _The burning building collapsed around them._

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

Shiro groaned as his hand clamped down on the snooze button of his alarm clock. He sat up with and placed a hand over his head.

"What the hell happened to me?" Shiro idly questioned aloud. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the events of last night. "I met Issei and his two friends, looked around the campus, got my ass handed to me by the swimming club girls and...RAGHHH WHY CAN'T I REMEBER!" He screamed out and grabbed the side of his head in annoyance. He looked down at his bare chest and his blanket which was still covering his legs. His eyes kept going to his heart...his...heart.

 _"Human males taste far better then devils."_

Shiro clamped a hand over his mouth, resisting the urge to throw up. He remembered it so vividly. That gravel sounding voice, a searing pain through his, somehow, still beating heart, a large body and a scorpians tail.

Shiro sighed to himself, rubbing his face in an attempt to rid his mind of those thoughts. He couldn't accept that it was real. If it was then he should be dead.

"None of that happened. It was just a dream"

 _"I'm sorry."_

"Wasn't it?" Shiro examined himself, tracing a finger over his chest and toned stomach, but could not find a scar or puncture wound or anything. He frowned before another memory popped into his head. A memory of a certain raven haired girl.

 _"If you never met me then you would still be alive."_

"Akeno!" His eyes went wide in shock. "She was with me last night. Maybe she knows what happened."

"Mmnnn~"

"What the?" A sweet sounding noise came from the direction of his bed. He turned and saw that there was an abnormally large lump underneath his covers. He began to wearily approach it. He grabbed the edge of the cover and yanked it. "Okay whoever you are time t-" He cut him self off when he saw what was causing the lump, blood seeped from his nose.

In his bed was a beautiful girl...and stark naked...beautiful and naked. He could see the pink of her nipples. Blood continued to flow from his nose with renewed force, dripping of his chin and onto the floor. His eyes finally fell on the girls familier raven coloured hair.

' _HOLY CRAP-'_ His thoughts were cut short when a sharp pain ran through his head. He fell to the floor cursing along the way. "SON OF A BITCH!" Unfortunately his loud cusing woke Akeno up. He sat up and stared into Akeno's violet eyes as she wore a tired smile.

"Good morning." Her tone was peaceful and polite.

"Uhh yeah good morning yourself. Did you err-did you sleep well?" He replied back, dazed.

"Yes I did. Your bed was very comfortable and I feel well rested. Thank you."

He grinned, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's good. I'm really gl-" He suddenly stopped himself and leaped back from her, his back hitting his drawers, and began pointing at her. "WAIT A SECOND. Stop trying to disract me with your boobies-I mean-beauty."

Shiro found himself hypnotised by her smile so he was unaware of her climbing off his bed and getting on her hands and knees on his floor. "Oh...? What ever do you mean~" Shiro couldn't help but notice a hint of mischeif creeping into her voice. It was now that he was aware of her slowly crawling towards him, her breasts bouncing by her movements, not obstructed by a bra or any clothing.

Yet another wave of blood spewed out of his nose, flowing freely like a gyser. Akeno was now directly in front of him and began to caress his cheek, her hair was now tied up in a ponytail.

"Can I make a request~"

"S-sure." Akeno leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

"Can I have my clothes please?"

"Wh-what?" She pointed down and he saw that he was sitting on a pile of neatly folded clothes...and he was also stark naked with a slowly growing erection.

His blush intensified and he quickly covered his 'male pride' with his hands and got off of Akeno's clothes. "Wh-what the hell did you do to me? Why the hell am I naked?" He grabbed a pair of underpants and his pants and put them on.

Akeno giggled at his flustered state. "I'm surprised your this energetic after what happened to you last night."

"What do you mean 'after what happened to me'?" For a split second he swore that he saw his senpais smile dissapear. However, it quickly reappeared as she finished putting her skirt on just as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Well, I would prefer to wait until we meet the others to explain things in full detail, I can tell you one thing but first I need your help with this," She turned around and moved her hair showing her bra that was still un-buttoned. "Could you button this for me?"

Shiro seemed apprehensive but accepted and did it up for her. "So uhh what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"What happened last night wasn't a dream." She turned around to face him, a serious look on her face. "You were impailed by that foul creature."

Shiro didn't say anything as he tried to process what she told him. It was one thing to say that he encountered his Akeno last night by coincidence. It was another thing to say that he encountered a giant monster with a scorpion tail. However it was a completely different matter entirely to say that he met Akeno last night while encountering a giant monster with a scorpion tail, that pierced his heart by said monster and saving Akeno was something he couldn't believe. "How can that be true! Last time I checked getting pierced through the heart is an instant kill! And last I checked I'm still alive and kicking. Another thing even if I did survive that there would be a hole in my chest o-or a scar or something!" He began to calm himself down after his mild freak out.

"That's why we were sleeping together naked. It's a special little magic that can be utillized to heal injuries via skin-contact."

For a brief moment Shiro didn't say anything as he stared at Akeno, trying to find some hint to see if she was lying but he just couldn't. "B-but I had a hole in my chest! If anything you said is true, then I doubt that just sleeping nude together could've prevented me from dying. I still would have DIED!" He shouted that last bit at her but quickly calmed himself down.

"You did."

"W-what?" Shiro choked out.

"You did die. When you intervened with that fiend last night, you did lose your life." She explained casually, it was like she was explaining what water was. "In order for you to live again and, in apprecation for your final brave act, my master saw fit to resurrect you...as a _devil."_

Shiro just stood there flapping his lips like a fish, unable to come up with a response to what he just heard.

"Don't make such a weird face. There are far more mysterious things in this world then you can possibly imagine."

The way she said that sounded so intersting and ominous in so many ways.

"To make a long story short, you and I both have the same master for we are the same now." The words coming out of Akeno's mouth sounded both serious and honest, yet Shiro's sanity refused to let him believe it. Sensing this, Akeno walked up to him and rubbed his cheek. "As I said the other day when we first met, I am Akeno Himejima, but I am also servent to Rias Gremory just as you are as of last night."

Too stunned to even consider to say 'No' Shiro nodded and introduced himself...again.

"My name is Shiro Katsura and I have no idea what is going on."

* * *

Shrio could do nothing except walk behind his senpai. He wasn't exactly sure how to react to his situation.

Even though he wasn't a raging pervert like Issei, Matsuada and Motohama he still was a male and he appreciated the female form. He had to admit that she was hot as all hell and also, quite possibly, batshit insane...or maybe he was the one that was insane. Shiro felt that it was just the way his mind was trying to make sense of this whole clusterfuck.

"It was convenient that your parents weren't home." Akeno said out of the blue to Shiro, walking a few steps ahead of him.

"I guess if you want to call it that." He agreed a bit halfheartedly.

"I guess they must work early in the morning."

"Not quite." He thought for a few second to come up with a response he went to answer but Akeno spoke first.

"Or are they in-between jobs? It's okay if you don't want to answer."

"No no." He answered quickly. "My Mother spends a lot of time traveling around the world."

"Oh. What is her job?" Akeno asked him, now walking by his side.

"She's a fashion desinger and a scout for models. She works and then sends money over so that I can live here."

"What a kind women." She said, pink tinging her face Shiro wasn't sure if she was teasing him. From what he saw yesterday, she seemed like the type of girl who liked to tease people...a lot.

"Yeah. She's probably the kindest woman I know. _Wonder where she is now?_ "

"And what about your Dad?"

"Uhhh that's-that's a difficult one to answer." Shiro scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" She questioned him, tiltering her head to the side.

"Well the thing is...my Mum says that he's dead..."

"O-oh. I'm, I'm sorry to hear that." She gained a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, you couldn't have known and I came to terms with it a long time ago."

An awkward silence fell over the two as Akeno went back to walking in front of him.

"Hey Akeno. About last night."

Akeno suddenly stopped in her tracks, almost making Shiro bump into her. For a moment, Shiro was certain he had offended her somehow judging by her silence but then she did somethin surprising.

She spun on her heels so quickly that Shiro's eyes were barely able to register, Akeno lashing her arms out. Shiro went to take a step back but decided against it. He wasn't sure what to do when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her large bosom.

First he felt shock, this was the first time a girl ever hugged him like this. _'Is she trying to kill me via asphyxiation?_ ' And then he melted in pleasure due to the fact his face was in between a hot girl's breasts. ' _If so this is the best way to go... Jesus I sound like Issei._ ' He allowed himself to be taken by his senpai's soft embrace, enjoying the feeling of her pillow-like breasts.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Vhat frrr? (Translation: What for?)"

Akeno blushed lightly. "Last night, you sacrificed your life in an atempt to save mine." She tightend her embrace, shoving his face further into her marshmellowy mountains. "There was no way of knowing that you would be resurrected, but you still gave your life to save mine and for that I thank you."

Shiro's face flushed red, he was about to say something but was interrupted when a gang of five guys made themselves known.

"Well look what we got here boys." The tallest one said with a sadistic smile. "We got ourselves a pair of love birds."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shiro questioned them, stepping in front of Akeno.

One of the other guys whistled as he looked Akeno up and down.

"Hey boss. Check out the body on her, bet you we could make a fourtune with her."

The tallest one smirked as he made a gesture with his hand, the rest of the gang surrounded the two.

"It's simple really. You let us have the girl and you can walk away with your limbs intact capiche." Shiro looked back at Akeno, who had a disterbingly calm look, before turning back to the boss and getting in a fighting stance, his fists raised and his legs spread, his left leg was in front and his right was in the back and his body was sideways.

"Like hell I'll let a bunch of fucks like you lay your hands on Akeno." Shiro said with...DETERMINATION... The boss' grin seemed to grow and he raised his right hand.

"I was hoping that would be the case. Get 'em boys." He snapped his fingers which caused the second tallest, the one on the right, to charge at Shiro.

Shiro's eyes narrowed at him, raised a hand and grabbed the attackers punch. Shiro then grabbed his wrist with both hands, twisted and then flipped the poor basterd over his shoulder and into the ground before kicking him in the side of the head knocking him out.

"Hot damn." Shiro clenched and un-clenched his fists. "Didn't realise that I was this strong." He looked back at Akeno before his jaw dropped in shock and awe. As to the reason why he was in shock well it was because Akeno was surrounded by the rest of the gang, minus the one Shiro knocked out and the boss, and they were all unconcious. "Uhhhhhhhh."

"Uhhhhhhh." Both Shiro's and the Boss' response were the same.

"Oh don't mind me~" She placed a hand to her face and smiled sweetly

"Uhh right." Shiro turned back to the Boss and cracked his knuckles. "Well looks like your 'boys' are down for the count so now it's just us. Run or fry bitch. What's it gonna be?" The boss didn't say anything but instead he charged at him. "Tried to warn ya."

* * *

After the incident with the gang it took Shiro and Akeno another ten minutes to get to Kuoh Academy. But as they were walking Akeno had decided to take Shiro's arm and hold it between her breasts which, at first, made Shiro blush like crazy but after five minutes of it he got used to it. As they reached the campus all the male students were giving Shiro glares that literally could kill.

"I get the feeling people want me dead." Shiro idly mused to the beauty that was attached to his arm.

"Don't worry about them but on another note Rias will be pleased to know that you have some fighting experience."

"Uh...neat... _I wonder who this 'Rias' chick is. Is she a leader of a fight club...maybe I should ask Issei._ " He thought that last bit to himself.

"Either me or one of the others will come and collect you so that you can meet Rias. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine by me."

"BASTARD!"

"The fuck? GAHHH!"

Shiro's body was suddenly flung away from Akeno and into one of the stone pillars as three pairs of feet slammed into his back. Akeno looked on in amusement before turning and walking away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you idiots!" Shiro yelled at the pervert trio when he peeled himself off the floor.

"What's wrong with us! What's up with you and Akeno?" Matsuda yelled at the silver haired teen.

"Not once but twice that you've arrived with Akeno-senpai." Motohama adjusted his glasses making the sun shine off them.

"Yeah man what's your secret?" Issei questioned him as the three held Shiro by his collar.

"What secret? How hard is it to believe that we arrived at the same time hmm?" Shiro shot back.

"Well conisdering you had your arm inbetween her tits, I say pretty fucking low dude."

"Fair point." Shiro sighed but a thought suddenly came to mind. He gained a feral grin. "Hey guys answer me this. Have you three ever seen a pair of tits that were shown to you. In fact have you seen a full nude body without peeping?" Judging by their faces, they haven't. This caused Shiro to burst out laughing. "Didn't think so."

"YOU BASTARD!" The three yelled at him, anime style tears streamed down from their faces. The bell rang signifying the start of the day.

"Come on. Let's get to class before we're late. You can wallow in despair later." Shiro made the three release him and began to walk to class with the trio trailing behind, a cloud of dispair and sadness hung over their heads.

* * *

Shiro leaned back in his chair, casually staring out the window, and ignored the death glares he was getting from everyone. He was listening to his music, head bobbing in tune, so he wasn't aware of a snow-haired loli standing next to him and a certain peverted trio raging at him.

' _All I have to do is wait for whoever is coming to collect me, go see this Rias chick, listen to whatever explanation she has, call bullshit and then leave. That's all there is too_ it.' He thought to himself. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice a pair of finger snapping in front of his face what he did notice, however _,_ was a thick and heavy book being slammed in the back of his head making him jerk forwards. He turned in anger to see Issei standing behind him with said book in hand. " . ?" He angrily questioned his old friend.

"Hey." Said a voice that didn't belong to any of the three. He turned to face the voice but didn't find anyone. "Over here."

He turned a bit more to his right and saw a snow haired loli and hair clips with a cat design. She looked like a first year and the only other disconcernable feature was her monotone expression, like she didn't care if he heard her on not.

"Uh...hi..." He politly greeted, albeit a bit awkwardly since he didn't know who she was or what she wanted.

"Hi." She politly replied, he stared at her hair in wonder again but stopped when he was jabbed in his side by an elbow.

"Ow. Da fuck Issei?" Shiro hissed at him.

"Her name is Koneko Toujou. All the girls hate her cause the guys want to do her. She's also kinda like the school mascot."

"Okay but that doesn't tell me what she wants now does it."

"How the fuck should I know what she wants with you? Oh crap she's talking to you. Say something."

"Uh-uh-uh. Yeah sure, let's go with that."

Koneko stared at him with half lidden eyes. "You weren't paying the slightest attention were you?"

"Sorry but this dumbass," He grabbed Issei in a headlock earing him a 'Hey!' from the brown haired teen. "Distracted me. What was it that you want Koneko?"

"Buchou and Akeno-senpai sent me to collect you."

"Wait 'buchou'? I alread know Akeno but who's this bu-" His eyes widened in realization and hit his fist in his hand. "Ohhhh you must be talking about Gremory-senpai right?" She nodded but then narrowed her eyes and took a step back from him making Shiro raise an eyebrow in confusion but deadpaned when he remembered who was behind him. "Oh god dam-Ackkk" He was cut off for two reasons. One, was that a sudden sharp pain rain through his head and second was that Issei had got behind him and wrapped his arm's around his neck, effectivly choking him.

"What the fuck dude! First Akeno and now Rias!" Matsuda yelled in his face.

Shiro's eyebrow twitched as he raised his arm and then proceded to slam his elbow in Issei's stomach and flicked both Matsuda and Motohama in their foreheads.

"Look I don't know either so would you idoits knock it off!" He huffed and grabbed his bag. "Look I'll see you guys tommorow okay." He then turned to Koneko and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lead the way shorty."

A harsh slap knocked Shiro's hand away. She turned to face him, an annoyed expression was etched across her face. "Don't call me that." She turned and walked out the door.

Shiro looked down at his already bruised hand in shock. "Uhh sure." He looked up to where the snow-haired loli was walking and had one thought.

Koneko Toujou was not all she appeared to be.

* * *

As they made their way across the campus, Shiro ignored the angry glares he was getting from the male students. He frowned in irratation, not from the glare mind you but from the feeling of the sun. It seemed hotter and brighter then normal and it was starting to irritate his skin.

"...Something wrong?" Koneko looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Dunno. My skin feels really itchy for some reason." He honestly replied.

"You'll get used to it." Koneko continued to look forward and lead Shiro to...somewhere.

' _Does she have the same condition?_ ' Shiro narrowed his eyes at her. ' _Or does she know something._ '

"Buchou is here." Shiro looked at her as she stopped in front of an old looking building. It was three stories high, with the third floor housing what looked like a church bell. It was also painted wait with a black roof. Koneko opened the door and led Shiro inside. He took in his surroundings and was surprised at how well kept the inside was. It was completely opposite to the outside.

Koneko led him up some stairs to the second floor and down a corridor where she stopped in front of a door that had a sign above it.

[Occult Research Club]

Shiro looked at the sign and then back down to Koneko, an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm about to jump down one hell of a rabbit hole aren't I?"

"Yes." That one word answer was all he needed to hear to know that he was about to be in the time of his life. Koneko knocked on the door. "Buchou. I brought him."

There was a few seconds of silence when an unfamilier voice came through. "Excellent. Come on in."

Koneko walked into the room, shortly followed by Shiro.

Shiro looked in wonder as he took in the room's sight. If he was being completely honest, he was expecting the room to be mundane looking but instead the room's interior was fitting for a club that researched the occult and other things.

The entire room was covered in strange symbols and markings that made no sense to Shiro. They looked like satanic ritual circles, like the one seen in history books, that someone would use to practice necromancy or summoning demons and the like. There was an especially large one in the middle of the room which was giving off a creepy vibe that made Shiro shiver. There were a couple of sofa's and desk scattered around the room which gave it a 'normal' feeling despite being out of place.

Sitting on one of the sofas was a blonde teen around Shiro's age, sitting politly and drinking tea, or Shrio assumed that it was tea, in an elegant fashion. He had an aura around him that made anyone want to be his friend or (in the case of a female) his lover. In short...he was a pretty boy.

And Shiro hated him immediately. He dealt with these types of people back in England. While in public they would be nice to people but in private they would be the complete opposite, a total asshole.

"This is Shrio Katsura." Koneko introduced him and sat down on the opposite couch.

The pretty boy stood up and bowed politly. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kiba Yuuto."

"Uhh likewise." Shiro was complete caught off-guard. He expected some snide or cocky remark or something, but instead he acted rather polite. "Sooo errr..." Shiro expected something to happen in the room but the vibe Kiba and Koneko were giving off were completely normal. It was very underwhelming to him which was kind of a relief to him as it meant that Akeno was full of shit. Nobody this normal would be associated with devils.

"I understand it's disorientating, the first day back." Shiro looked at Kiba quizzically.

"What do you mean 'the first day back'?"

"After being brought back alive I mean." The temperature in the room dropped when Kiba said that, making Shiro stare at the blonde pretty boy. Kiba placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder and smiled warmly. "You'll get used to it.

That was the same thing Koneko said. "You'll get used to it."

"What?" He breathed out.

"It's nice to see that my servents are getting along." A silky female voice said.

Shiro turned around to face the and when he layed eyes on her he was stunned by her beauty. Long, crimson hair with a single strand sticking up. Her figure was that which rivaled Akeno's but her breasts were a bit smaller then the raven haired girl but not by much and, like Koneko, she was wearing the females school uniform but unlike the snow-haired girl she had more to fill out her clothes with.

"It is good that we can finally meet face-to-face since you woke up. My name is Rias Gremory."

Shiro didn't say anything well it was more like he COULDN'T say anything as he found himself staring into her blue eyes.

"Buchou...he's staring at you with pervy eyes." Koneko stated harshly.

"H-hey!" That comment snapped Shiro out of it and blush. "Who said I was perving huh! Am I not allowed to admire someones beauty?"

Koneko stared, deadpaned. "Well you're a boy and you were totally ogling her. It's not hard to figure it out."

Shiro growled, slowly becoming more and more angry at her. "Fuck you shorty!"

"Now now lets all calm down." Rias turned to Shiro with a calm smile. "I'm honestly flattered, Katsura Shiro-kun, but please refrain from getting hostile with my servents?"

"Hpmh fine." Shiro huffed and looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's her way of politly saying 'stand down'."

"GAH!" Shiro jumped in shock turning to see his other senpai, the one with the raven hair, suddenly appearing behind him with no prior notice. "When did you get here Akeno?"

She smiled sweetly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Now that everyone has met. Katsura Shiro-kun. No. Can I call you Shiro instead?"

"Yeah. I would prefer that. After living in England for three years I kinda got used to people saying my name first name and without honorifics and I don't like using them too." He waved her off casually.

"That's an interesting trait." Rias noted. "And now, as we've finally gotten such things out of the way, we can finally get on with buisness."

Shiro nodded, finally, he was going to get some answers, answers to if they were lying or not.

"We, the members of the Occult Research Club, welcome you as a devil."

Shiro couldn't say anything as he stared at them in shock. Midnight-black, bat like wings sprouted from their backs.

' _No, not bats. Devils!_ '

"Last night you lost your life to a stray devil calling her self, Morgana, and I saw fit to revive you as a devil and my servent." Shiro lurched forward when he felt an odd sensation came from his back. Reluctantly, Shiro turned his head and went wide eyed as he saw the same wings that the others had sprouting from his own back. He ran a finger along his right wing and shuddered at the foreign sensation.

"Isn't this exciting Shiro." Akeno placed a hand on his cheek and made him face her. "You're on of us now." He slowly turned to the others.

"So...last night I-I really died?" He sat himself down on the couch, Akeno moving to stand behind Rias who sat opposite to him.

"Yes and I brought you back." Rias said with a solemn smile. "And you also saved Akeno's life and for that I thank you."

Shiro rubbed his temples, breathing in and out slowly. "Alright, alright. I believe you but just what the hell happened last night? What was that monster? What's the deal with Devils and the like? And, more importantly, how the hell AM I NOT DEAD!" He slammed his hands on the table making the others jump. "I get that you brought me back and I believe that your all devils because of your wings but that still doens't explain HOW you brought me back?...And why?"

Rias sighed and faced Akeno. "Would you mind making some tea Akeno." The raven haired girl bowed politely and walked off, Rias turned and faced Shiro again. "To answer your questions is simple yet complex. For it I would need to explain the our history to explain your current situation."

"Th-that's fine. If it will help me make sense of this then go ahead. Thank you Akeno." He politely took a tea cup from her when she returned.

"Tell me: Do you know about the three major races depicted in the Bible?" Shiro didn't know why she asked it but summerized that it was important in someway.

"Only the basics. Like there are the Devils who rule over hell and punish the wicked and then there are the Angels who do God's bidding and stuff like that but other then that." He shurgged. "Not much. I'm an athiest after all."

Rias nodded in understanding and placed a finger on her chin. "I see and do you know about the final group?" Shrio shook his head. "They are the Fallen Angels. These are the ones that have fallen from grace. They retain their power but they can no longer follow the path of God."

"Okay but what does that have to do with my question?"

"We're getting to that Shiro." Akeno said, urging Shiro to calm himself. "It was important for you to have an understanding of these three groups so you can fully grasp the reason behind your death." Her smile seemed to weaver but didn't leave her face.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels for centuries." Rias explained. "We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, also known as Hell in the human world. The Devils make contracts with humans and recevive sacrifices for power. The Fallen Angels, on the other hand, control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point God ordered the Angels to destory these two races."

"So it's like a three-way war then?" Shiro asked, trying to get a grasp on what Rias said.

She pondered this before nodding. "If that is how you understand it then yes."

"I see..." Shiro seemed to understand this but something still bothered him. "Huh."

"What is it?"

"Well it's just, don't you think people would notice?" He could only answer her question with another question. "I mean if there is a war this large between three different groups wouldn't there be a lot of destruction. I mean I haven't heard anything other the the European conficts there's been no mention of any disasters that seem 'abnormal in origin'." He picked up his tea cup a took a sip.

Rias gained a look of self-scolding. "Oh. I believe I caused some misunderstaning." Shiro looked up from his cup and raised his eyebrow. "The war took place a long time ago, but in the modern age, it's more like a tense armistice, now there are small skirmishes here and there but these are done through political maneuvering that open-warfare is allowed."

"That's stupid. They're all stuipd, the Devil leader, the Fallen Angel leader and God. They are all idiots."

Everyone let out a sharp gasp at that. Koneko seemed to have a new found interest in her cup of tea and a chocolate bar that she produced from somewhere. Kiba became somewhat fidgety. Akeno looked at him with both worry and a hint of admiration. Rias, on the other hand, was calm, but gave a quick glance to the ceiling like she was expecting something to come crashing down.

Rias stood up and gave him a sharp glare. "While I can't be entirely upset with you over your harsh words to God, me being a Devil and all, I must ask for you to refrain from speaking ill of our Mous." When an irritable expression crossed Rias' face Shiro knew he hit a soft spot. "They are the reason that we have survived this long, they protected us with their incredible power."

Shiro raised his hands in surrender, after all his mother once told him 'with women you're always wrong, even when you're right.'. Those words have saved him from many a bitch-slaps in the past. "Right right, they're not that bad then but still..." Shiro clenched his fists that were resting on his lap. "Needless violence... It makes me sick." And it was true, he hated violence like that, people dying for no reason what so ever, it made him sick. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. "Anyway, so small skirmishes, the three factions, the sort-of-over war...what history lesson do I need to learn now?"

Rias shook her head. "No no, those were the ones that you needed to know about that leads up to your revival." Shiro looked at her, now completely focused on what she had to say next. "In the war we lost many pure blood Devils from the 72 pillers and even though we can mate with the opposite sex it would take a long time for us to repelish our numbers. The same goes for the Angels and Fallen Angels."

Shiro placed a finger over his mouth in a thoughtfull expression. "I see. I'm guessing the Devils feared that they would be wiped out if the Angels and Fallen ones regained their numbers before them. Is that right?"

"Spot on." Rias smiled at her newest servent, pleased at how quick he learned this. "We feared that the Fallen Angels would over run our territories and, in turn, wipe us out. So the Devils started to devolp new ways of increasing our numbers: By turning members of other species into Devils, as our servents that is, using Devil-made technology known as our Evil Pieces."

Shiro cocked his head to the side. "So you brought me back to life...using science?"

" _Devil_ science" Rias corrected. "Which is essentially equated to magic."

Shiro narrowed his eyes at his red-headed senpai. "This is starting to sound like some Frankenstain type shit and I'm not so sure that I approve. I mean I don't won't my body to start rotting and falling apart."

"Relax Shiro~" Akeno advised him in a voice that put him on edge, it was her teasing voice. "With the treatment I gave you, your body is in great shape. I double checked to make sure Ufufufu~" Akeno placed a finger on her lips at licked it making Shiro shiver from head to toe, his face lighting up in a bright pink. In an attempt to escape his embarrassment he took a large sip of his tea but grimiced as it had cooled down completely.

Judging by the smiles on everyone's faces, it was clear that they were laughing at his flustered state.

Rias hid it better then everyone. "I hope Akeno took good care of you while I was away, Shiro."

"You could say that." Shiro scratched his cheek with an awkward smile.

"That's good." Shiro couldn't help but notice the air becoming more and more awkward, mainly on his part. "It would be a shame to my family name if we were unable to fufil a debt of grattitude." Rias' expression become more serious, solumn even. "You sacrificed your life to save Akeno's and for that I am greatful." Rias then lowered her head as if she was bowing making Shiro wave his hands in front of him.

"Hey hey no need to bow. It's not like I was trying to be a hero or anything." He began to scratch the back of his head. "It's just that my conscience wouldn't allow me to let a girl die in front of me. That's all there is, got it." He started to raise his voice near the end.

"Please don't speak disrespectfully towards Buchou." The blonde pretty boy sharply said, showing the first change from his overall pleasent demeanor.

"Oh don't worry about it Kiba." Rias giggled to herself, which was never a good sign when a woman did that. "It seems that our newest member has a bit of a tsundere streak in him."

Shiro's face went red from a mix of embarressment and anger. "I do NOT have a tsundere streak dammit!"

"Whatever you say Ufufufu~" Akeno teased as she hid her mouth behind an arm.

"I DO NOT!" Shiro crossed his arms in defiance. "Anyway what was that thing that killed me? A Fallen Angel, an Angel, a wierd scorpion demon-monster thing?"

"A Devil."

"Come again?" Shiro stared blankly at Akeno as she was the one who responded.

"The creature who killed you was also a Devil." She repeated. "I know it sounds strange, conisdering she tried to kill me, who was also a Devil, but it has something to do the system through which High-Class Devils gather servents."

"Is-Is this gonna be something that goes right over my head?"

"Don't worry." Rias waved a hand in front of her head. "The matter is incredibly simple. As I told you earlier, the Devils sought to restore their numbers through the Evil Piece system. However, not all reincarnated Devils were happy with their new lives."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they decided to rebel against their masters, usually killing them." Shiro looked at her, shocked, more so because she said it with a matter-of-fact tone. "And without their masters to keep their powers under control, they become drunk with power and run rampent. They are often referred to as 'Stray Devils' and are often made targets of hunts to either capture or kill."

"Damn...Well what happend to the one that attacked me and Akeno?" He asked as he subconsciously rubbed the spot where he was stabbed.

Akeno's crestfallen face told him all he needed to know.

"Unfortunately, the Stray Devil, Morgana fled after it failed to attack Akeno. She burrowed through the ground like the coward she is." Rias explained. "In fact the reason why your body is still in one piece was because Akeno fought her off to keep her from feedin on you."

"Oh-err thanks for that senpai." Shiro stood and politly bowed to Akeno. "But I have a question for you Rias-senpai."

"Hmm, what is it?" Shiro took a deep breath and looked her straight in her eyes, a firery look was in them.

"What would happen if I refuse?"

"What do you mean?" She asked with pure confusion.

"What would happen...if I refused to become your servent?"

Rias closed her eyes and sighed. "Well I would have to declair you a Stray and you would be hunted down until you are captured or killed." She then opened her eyes and smiled. "But I am not going to subject you to that threat, that is not how I wish to lead my servents. You saved the life of a member of my family, no words can describe how greatful I am and I wish to extand a hand of camaraderie towards you. As my servent and Akeno's saviour, I swear by the house of Gremory that I will grant you whatever you desire as long as it is within my power to do so."

Shiro closed his eyes and thought long and hard about this, he really did. It was until a few minutes later when he openend his eyes, the same fire from earlier burning even brighter then before. "I accept to become your servent Rias-senpai but I want two wishes in return. One for becoming your servent and one for saving Akeno."

"I see... Well as long as it is within my power I accept."

"In that case, my first wish is that I want money. Enough that I can live comfortably for the rest of my life, not like a King mind you, and as for my second wish." Shiro bowed deep before Rias, arms by his sides and hands clenched into fists. "Please help me to become stronger!" He all but shouted. "It's obvious that if I come across that stray, or anyone like her, I won't live. So please, make me stronger." He then stood up straight and slammed his right fist over his heart. "And in return I will protect you, and your family, with my life. That's a promise and I NEVER go back on my promises."

Rias walked up to him and patted him on his head. "Very well then. Shiro Katsura, from now until death, you will serve the noble house of Gremory as my servent." She took a step back, her servents moving to stand by her side. "And, as your master I will do everything within my power to help you achive the stregnth you so desire as per your request! Strive to become my strongest servent if you wish!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"But first we must see just where your power is. Follow." Rias lead him, and the others, outside where he stood a good few feet away from them.

"So...now what?" Shiro asked her. Rias smiled and looked to her youngest and smallest servent. Koneko Toujou, who was currently eating a candy bar that she produced from somewhere.

"Koneko, do you mind?" Her servent in question looked at Rias and then at Shiro before shrugging, gave her candy bar to Kiba and walked to stand in front of Shiro who was...not taking her seriously, evident to his laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! Look Rias I know i'm weak but" He then walked over to Koneko and poked her in her forehead, a small tick mark appearing. "What is this pipsqueak gonna do?" Shiro made two mistakes. The first was that he kept poking her in her head and the second mistake was the one that signed his royal beatdown from her.

Koneko reached up and grabbed his wrist making him give her a questionable look. "Don't call me small."

The second mistake was that he commented on her size.

"Ehhh?" He was now aware that he was being lifted up in the air by someone who was half his size with no trouble at all.

 _CRACK_

He was then slammed back into the ground with as much force Koneko could muster and let it be known that, to this day, no one would know what part of Shiro's body broke first.

He dizzily looked up at her, a stupid grin on his face. "Izzz zat all you got, shorty?"

That comment reward him with the same result as before but this time when he was slammed back into the ground, cracks were starting to form on the ground.

"...C-come on bee-sting-for-tits..." The blood drained from his face when he realised what he had just done. "NONO WAITWA-"

Koneko lifted him up and slammed him back into the ground, then again and again and again. This process went on until Shiro was _literally_ buried, chest deep, into the ground making Rias sigh and place a hand on her forehead.

"Looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us." She then looked at her queen. "Akeno would you mind taking him back to where he lives and healing him."

"Of course Buchou." The raven haired girl politly bowed to her master.

And so, on this day, the human once known as Shiro Katsura ceased to exsist. He was now Shiro Katsura, Devil servent to Rias Gremory.

And his life was about to get even more hectic.

* * *

 **I don't even... 7,660 words long... I don't even know myself but moving on from that, there has already been some reviews on the FIRST chapter which is faster then my other stuff so uhhh here they are:**

 **Black Valentine II: Raynare won't be apart of his harem as I don't like her that much and Kalawarner is apart of it, and I am thinking of adding one from Riser's peerage but I'm not gonna reveal who till they show up. (It's not gonna be Ravel. She's Issei's)**

 **Baron Bolt: I am going to keep it in the single digits, seven will be the magic number, and as for your sacred gear ideas I am already getting ideas with the Gravity one but not sure about the solar flare and black hole ones. Shiro is gonna use teleportation through magic but I'm gonna go into more detail in his magical power in a later chapter (either the next one or the fourth chapter)**

 **mslmob12: I'm re-reading and re-watching DxD and Xenovia is becoming more favorable to Irina, I also like Issei/Irina ship. And you will have to wait and see if I add her to the harem ;3**

 **Xenozip: As I stated above, Xenovia is becoming the one who will be the one in the harem. Sorry but Koneko will not be added to the harem, I will say that Shiro won't see her as a love interest but as something else, the same will be for Asia, and I just really like Kuroka. In terms of favorites, Kuroka is my second favorite behind Akeno.**

 **And that's it for the reviews and now for extra comments.**

 **1) Shiro's sacred gear will be a SUPPORT type gear which is why I like the gravity idea but I will continue to play on that until this arc ends which I am dubbing 'Home coming Devil' crap I know but if you guys have any suggestions I am all ears for it. Also, even if Shiro does get a sacred gear he is still going to be a master at magic, which will be revealed in the 'Holy sword project' arc.  
**

 **2) This will not be an Issei replacement fic, but you could figure that out due to the fact that Issei is still in this universe, we will began the REAL DxD story line after this arc.  
**

 **3) HAREM UPDATE (note that this reflects my favorites in the DxD** **series):**  
1) Akeno  
2) Kuroka  
3) ?  
4) Kalawarner  
5) Rossweisse  
6) Xenovia  
7) ?

 **Lastly, I will be updating once every week, as I am still in college. So every Friday at 6-10pm GMT will be when the next chapter goes up, well except this one. So until next time.**

 **Stay well, stay true. BYE BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I should really get into the habbit of doing a disclaimer.  
**

 **I don't own Highschool DxD** **nor do I own any references I may use.** **That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _'Keep it together Shiro._ ' The silver haired teen thought to himself, eyes closed, as he sat on his bed completely nude.

"Ara ara~" He suddenly went stiff when he felt a pair of soft, slender arms wrap around his torso and two, soft mounds press up against his chest. "You don't have to be so nervous, Shiro~ Just sit still and let me do _allll_ the work." Akeno's tone made Shiro's face light up like a bulb.

"D-don't say it like that!" He opened his eyes and did the foolish mistake of looking at her lewd face, making blood flow from his nose. He quickly looked away. "How long do we have to stay like this?"

"Until the injuries from Koneko's one-sided beat down are healed."

"H-HEY!" He yelled at her. "It wasn't that one sided."

Akeno stared at him with a teasing smirk. "She left you buried in the ground, I think that counts as one-sided."

"Just you wait!" He suddenly stood up. "I'll get stronger and then i'll kick that runts ass. You'll see"

Akeno stared at him with half-lided eyes before pulling him down onto the bed and pinning him down. "If you don't stop moving then i'll have to take more ' _drastic_ ' measures to keep you still." He didn't know if it was the way she said that or if it was the way she was licking her lips like some kind of predator, either way his senses were telling him to do as she says. Akeno smiled and layed down on top of him.

"Hey Akeno." His voice broke the two minute silence that fell between them.

"Yes Shiro. What is it?"

"Her training, is it tough? Rias' I mean." Shiro looked at her as he asked his question.

Akeno just smiled and snuggled closer into him making him blush harder. "The reigimes that Rias thinks of could break even the most experienced bodybuilders." She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "If it is effective or not, all depends on you."

"..." Shiro didn't say anything, instead he opted for looking at his ceiling and silently enjoyed the feeling of Akeno's bare chest on his.

* * *

Again Akeno held Shiro's arm between her bosom while Shiro ignored the hateful stares of the males on campus. The females, however, were stirring.

"This is the third time this week right?"

"Yeah. Do you think they are dating?"

"But isn't he friends with that brown headed perv?"

"They look sooo cute together~"

' _I hope he dies!_ ' That last one was simultaneously thought by all the males.

Shiro sighed. "Jeez they're all idiots. Thinking we're dating even though i've only been here for three days."

"Why don't we tease them a little~" Shiro looked down at the women who was holding his arm with a questioning glance.

"Akenoooo? What are you talking about?"

"Ufufufu~" Akeno then grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him closer to her. "I want to show them how deep my relationship with my cute kohai is~" Shiro began stuttering as Akeno's face was close enough that he could feel her warm breath. She suddenly whispered to him. ' _Don't forget to report at the club after school._ ' Before she tapped him on his nose and walked away, leaving the poor, flustered teen alone in the hallway.

"Yo Shiro!" Called a familier voice. "Hey Shiro?" Issei began to snap his fingers in front of his face causing him to snap out of his state.

"Hu-wha?" He looked at the brown haired teen, his face still beat red, which caused Issei to raise an eyebrow.

"The heck is up with you dude?

Shiro looked back at the direction Akeno walked off in. He then turned to face Issei, a blank expression clear on his face. "I have no idea myself." Both teens then walked off to class, however, they were both unaware of a brown haired girl wearing glasses was staring at them, Shiro more then Issei.

"Hehehehe~" A dangerous glint appeared in her eye. "No wonder Akeno-senpai is around him considering his 'package' size."

* * *

"Seriously what is your secret?"

"What are you on about baldy?"

Shiro was, once again, being 'interrogated' by Matsuda, Motohama and Issei.

"How the hell did you get a pair of hot tits like Akeno to go out with you?"

"Look me and Akeno aren't going out. We're just in the same club that's all."

"Wonder how we get into the ORC?" Issei mused.

' _Die and get resurrected as a Devil._ ' Shiro thought with a sweat-drop.

"Anyway have you guys heard the rumors?" Motohama said while adjusting his glasses, the sun glinting off them.

"What rumors?" Shiro asked, still looking out the window.

"About the recent murders." That got Shiro's attention.

"Murders?" Motohama nodded.

"Now that you mention it." All three looked over to Issei who had a hand underneath his chin. "I have seen it on the news recently."

"You watch the news?" Shiro interrupted.

"There was a recent one last night right? Three guys were found in an ally."

"Okay but how would that cause a huge stir?" Matsuda asked with a raised eyebrows.

"Because each were missing half their torso and were also poisoned." Shiro's stomach started to do flips as he began to get an idea of who the culprit was, or is.

"And did they analyse what kind of poison it was? _I hope it's not who I think it is._ " Shiro asked Issei.

"Apperently it was scorpion poison."

' _Morgana_ _. Dammit I need to tell Rias about this._ ' Shiro thought, his face turning into a scowl.

"Woah you okay bro?" Matsuda asked him causing him to look up. "You looked pretty pissed. Do you know the guys we died or something?"

Shiro shook his head. "It's nothing, anyway, don't you guys have some perving to do?"

"So the three stooges gained one more to their ranks then?" An unknown female voice joined into the conversation. Shiro looked at the new person and saw that she had brown hair, yellow eyes and glasses.

"Kiryuu!?" The peverted trio jumped and backed away from the brown-headed girl.

Shiro, however. "Kiry-who?" Had no idea who she was.

"Aika Kiryuu and you must be the guy who's dating Akeno-senpai." The glasses girl introduced herself.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Shiro stood and slammed his hands on the table.

"Three days of arriving to school together with your arm in her boobs each day and yet you ask why." Kiryuu sighed and shrugged. "I bet the only reason she puts up with you is because of your large kielbasa that's in your pants." She gained a peverse grin while Shiro did something akin to a dried spit-take.

"THE FUCK!" Shiro yelled at her, a blush on his face.

"She can measure the size of a male's 'manhood' just by looking at it." Issei informed him.

"So she's a female Motohama then."

 _BZZT BZZT_

"Oh that's me." Shiro took out his phone from his pocket and saw that Rias sent him a message.

 _Shiro_

 _You're late to the club meeting._

 _Rias_

 _P.S If you don't arrive in the next five minutes I'm sending Akeno._

"Well I gotta go." He picked up his bag and saw that Kiryuu had an even bigger peverted grin.

"Was it your girlfriend?"

"No actually. It was Rias, says i'm late to a club meeting. Catch you later guys." And with that he ran out the room.

"So...you guys wanna come to mine. Not you Kiryuu." Matsuda suggested to Issei and Motohama.

* * *

"And that is why I am late." Shiro stated as he sat done next to Koneko, who was curently munching on some snacks.

"I see, while it's nice that you were with your friends please make sure to not be late again, okay." Rias sighed at the silver haired teen.

"Yeah sure." Shiro kicked his feet up on the table and went to grab a piece of chocolate that was sitting on the table but Koneko harshly slapped his hand away. "Ow! The fuck shorty?"

Koneko turned to face him, her mouth was in an n shape. "Mine." Was all she said before she went back to her food but then she kicked his shin.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR?"

"Don't think I didn't miss that shorty comment." Said told him, not even looking at him.

" _hisssssssssssss._ " Shiro suddenly just...hisssed...like a snake at the snow haired loli.

"..." Everyone stared at the two while they had their 'bonding' moment as they dubbed it. "Well now that everyone is here we can fianlly start this meeting."

"""Yes buchou.""" Everyone nodded at the red head, except Shiro who put his hand up.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Yes Shiro?" Rias asked him.

"I wanted to talk about the murders that are happening." Rias simply nodded at him.

"Yes I heard about those, I'm guessing you think it's Morgana."

"Yeah. I mean it all adds up, people with half their bodies missing and poisoned by scorpion venom." Shiro clenched his fists, an angered expression appeared on his face. "It's gotta be that bitch."

"While I understand your anger you can't go after her." Rias crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust.

"What! Why? If she's a stray then doesn't that mean we have to take care of her?" Shiro jumped up and looked at her.

Rias closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes but we have no idea where she is and even if you do go after her," Rias opened her eyes and looked at him. "You could die."

"..." Rias walked up to him and patted his cheek.

"I understand your concern but until we know where she is we don't have much of a choice."

"Fine." Shiro looked away from her and sat back down.

"Okay now onto the topic for today, which does concern you Shiro." Shiro looked back at her and raised his eyebrow. "It's time for you to start your Devil job."

"Wait what? My job?"

"Yes." Rias snapped her fingers, a small magic circle generated in the palm of her hand. A piece of paper suddenly materialized from it, falling into Rias' hands. "This flayer is a summoning circle." Rias explained as she handed it to Shiro to examine. "As I'm sure you know, Devils attain much of their wealth and power from contracts with the humans. Humans us magic summoning circles to call us fourth and make a contract with us. Back in the old days, humans would use animal blood and sacrifice chickens and goats, but that process became too outdated."

"Yeah PETA would be all over there asses if people did that now." Shiro added, the flyer seemed to gain weight in his hand.

"PETA?"

"Yeah, you know 'People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals' or PETA for short."

"I see...anyways, we pass these flyers around to interested parties and tempt them into summoning Devils." She explained as Akeno passed her a cup of tea.

"And I'm guessing we get them to pay after we're done." Akeno handed Shiro a cup as well.

"You catch on quick Shiro." Rias smiled at him, pleased that her servant was a fast learner.

"Hmm..." Shiro face took on a pensive look which Rias seemed to understand. ' _I wonder if we have to take their souls. That would be cool and weird._ '

"No, we don't take people's souls." Shiro went stiff as a board when he heard her say that, which made her laugh lightly. "Looks like I was right on the money. No, taking people's souls is the Grim Reapers job-"

"Wait the Grim Reaper exists?" Shiro interrupted her.

"Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels aren't the only creatures that exist Shiro. Now as I was saying before, think of taking their souls like this: What profit is there to be made when our clients are dead or soul-less, mindless husks that could be considered synonyms of corpses."

"Yes?" Shiro answered, not really sure what she was saying.

"Simply put, we ask for something that is of equal or greater value to what was asked. Monertary payment you see. Payment equal to the services provided."

"Ahhh so fullmetal alchemist equivalent exchange rules then." He said, adopting a thinking pose.

"If you understand it that way then yeah I guess."

"So all I gotta do is meet people with these then? Doesn't seem too hard."

"That's about the basics of it." Rias turned to her desk and summoned forth another magic circle, but this time, a few more stacks of the same summoning circle appeared. Each stack had around a hundred of the summoning circle papers. She then turned back to the slack-jawed teen. "Your first job is too hand all these out."

"All of them."

"Yes, all of them."

"As in every last one?"

"That's what all of them means."

Shiro fell to his knees and groaned. "But that's gonna take foreveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer."

"Sounds like someone is being a little bitch." Koneko taunted, eating a slice of chocolate cake. Shiro growled at her.

"Fuck you half-pint."

"You wanna get flattened again?" She raised one of her fists at him causing him to flinch.

"Come on Shiro. These flyers aren't going to hand themselves out." Rias hid her mouth behind her hand, obviously hiding a smile.

"But isn't there a better and easier way to do this?" Shiro asked her, clearly trying to find a way out of not doing it.

"Well normally we have our familiers deliever these," She explained, "BUT this is to teach you what jobs Devils do at the beginning."

You could hear the ground cracking as his jaw dropped. "Bu-but this really will take me all night!"

"Well, you better get to it then." She said that with a joking tone.

Grumbling, Shiro got up off the floor and walked over to the flyers before picking them up and holding them underneath his arms, but not before flipping Koneko the bird. He walked over to the door and used his left foot to slam it shut.

* * *

As he rode down the hill on the bike that he owned, flyers in the front basket. Shiro couldn't help but admire the slowly setting sun, bright oragne colours lit up the on-coming night sky, it was as if someone took a match to the sky and just watched it burn.

Or he would if he were actually paying attention to it.

Instead, the silver haired teen was hunced over the handle bars muttering curses to the brisk, cold air that whipped against his face. He sighed as he began to pick up speed. Thanks to his enhanced Devil body, Shiro was able to move faster then he normally would on a bike, he estimated that he was going as fast as a moving car. Well a car in a fifteen miles per hour zone, but he was still going at that speed. But there was just one problem with this.

Stopping.

As per Newton's first law, an object in motion will stay in motion until acted upon an outside force.

And whatever deity that outside force believes in help them if they were that outside force, unless it was the wind resistance or the loss of speed that stopped him.

* * *

 _ **The next evening...**_

"So how are you feeling?" Was the first thing Rias asked Shiro when he ended back at the club room.

Shiro was slouched on the couch opposite Kiba and Koneko. Akeno was next to him, her normal pleasant expression on her face. Everyone was eager to hear how there new comrade's first day went.

"Well besides from commiting eight counts of property damage and almot murdering a gothic lolita, pretty good albeit a bit board but good. What?" He raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner when he noticed that everyone was looking at him with blank faces trying to gauge if he was lying or not.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah Rias."

"What did you mean by 'eight counts of property damge and almost commiting murder'?" Rias couldn't fathom what he just said, surely he was lying.

"Two cars, a wall and eight fences worth of property damge and a gothic lolita." Shiro tilted his head to the side. "You all heard me right?"

He wasn't lying.

"...You know what, I'm not even going to question it."

"That would be for the best Rias." Shiro went back to lying down ad staring at the ceiling. "Buchou I'm boooooooooooooard. Can't I do something fun?" He asked her.

"Well property damge and homocides aside, you did complete your task successfully, you can now move onto the next stage of being a Devil."

Shiro jumpped to his feet, a sparkle in his eyes. "Trainig?"

"No." Rias bluntly stated causing him to snap his fingers. "This is still a tutorial for how Devils work. Kiba got double booked because it's a new client it will be alright for you to take his place."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. Wait." He held his hand up and stopped her. "What do you mean by 'double booked'?"

"Remeber those flyers you handed out? Well when people use them they can either choose a specific person or, in Kiba's case, I choose who will handle it."

"I see...So what do I do?" He asked her, still not really understanding it.

Kiba stood up and handed one of the two summoning circles that he had. "I'll leave it to you Shiro." Kiba bowed to him.

Shiro took the paper and nodded. Akeno waved Shiro over to the large magic circle that was in the centre of the room. What drew his attention was that the magic circle started to emit a blue and white lights as if it was coming alive.

He then turned to Rias. "What's she doing?"

"She's currently inscribing your carved seal into the magic circle." She explained.

"My what?"

"Shh." Akeno shushed them.

As time passed Shiro got more and more board but luckly he had his music on hand. He stood there casually bobbing his head to 'Radioactive x Light em up (mashup)'. He stopped when Rias tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hold your hand out Shiro." He did what he was asked and she began to draw something on his palm.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Shush. I need to concentrate."

"You know, I am started to get annoyed by people shushing me." He mumbled in annoyance.

After she was finished Shiro examined the inscription, which held some similarities to the one on the floor. The more he started at it the more he wondered what it was supposed to do. Then, all of a sudden, it began to glow.

"Whoa!" He began to stare at it with a new curiosity. "This isn't gonna be like a tattoo right? I mean I've always wanted a tattoo but my Mum said that if I ever came home with one should would either burn it off or skin it off." Everyone looked at him as if he was joking...he wasn't.

"This allows you to transport to the clients location and back again after when you've completed you task." She then pointed to the circle. "Now step into the magic circle please."

Shiro did so and as soon as he stepped foot in it the circle seemed to glow even brighter making him wince due to the sheer brightness. He closed his eyes and was overflow with the sensation of energy that was being poured into his body. It felt...nice...calming even.

"The magic circle is responding to the client." Rias explained. "You will be teleported to the location now. You already have the manual for what to do after you reach the client?"

"Nope." He responded with a grin. "I threw it away."

"...What?"

"There were a lot of words that I had no clue what they meant." He then waved her off. "But don't worry your pretty red head I read the important bits so I'll be fine." Rias just stared at him blankly.

"Rias it's ready." Akeno informed her. "Teleporting will comence shortly."

' _Dear Maou, what have I done._ ' She thought with a face palm.

There was an even brighter flash that consumed Shiro and then he was gone.

* * *

As soon as the blinding light vanished Shiro blinked to get the white dots out of his vision. When his vision cleared he took in his sights. It was a normal apartment room. That's it. There were no Satanic symbols painted all over the walls or memorabilia that one would expect from someone who deals with Devils.

"So your the Devil that was sent?" A female voice said from behind him.

When Shiro turned around he expected to find someone wearing some kind of robe that would look like it would be on a necromancer or someone who worked with black magic. What he didn't expect was a drop dead gorgeous women with flawless skin, navy-blue hair that ended just above her waist, bangs covered her right brown eye. She wore a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"So, are you here to complete a contract or are you just gonna ogle at me all night?"

It was that comment that made Shiro realise what he was doing. He immediately begone rubbing the back of his head. "Ahaha sorry 'bout that."

"Lighten up kid~" She hid her mouth with her hand as she began to laugh. "I was only messing with you. I feel proud when someone notices my body."

Shiro didn't know how to take that so, instead he decided to move the process along. "So ma'am."

The woman's face gained a disgusting look, almost as if she took a bit from something sour. "Blegh, don't call me ma'am, it makes me sound old. Call me Kalawarner."

"Alright then Kalawarner. What would you have me do?" He asked politly and bowed. Kalawarner began to walk around her room, almost as if she was searching for something.

"Aha! There you are." Her announcment made Shiro stand up and turn to her. In her hand was a small, brown leather pouch like object which he recognised as a wallet. Rather then tell Shiro what she wanted him to do, she walked past him and to the door. She opened it and looked over her shoulder at him. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Ah, yeah." He speed over to her as she locked the door to her appartment. "So what did you want me to do Kalawarner?"

She turned to him and grabbed his arm. "Just have some fun with lil old me~" She winked and led him along.

* * *

The first activity that was on Kalawarners list was a movie.

In all honesty Shiro blanked out for the whole movie. It was a sort of 'defense' technique he made when his Mother used to take him clothes shopping or to see a movie that bored him, which this movie did. It was a shame of a romance movie with a cheesy title of 'Love Equals' or something like that. The whole concept of the movie was that a student fell in love with his math teacher who was ten-fifteen years older then him and in the end, they both decided to wait until he was old enough. Shiro found that ther romance was poorly developed, the plot didn't have enough drama befitting a romance film.

His client on the other hand, was loving it if her smile and tears weren't evident enough. She was really into the sappiest moments of the movie and it was there where Shiro's and Kalawarner's interests split. While he didn't doubt that they were both into romance movies, Shiro desired quality in these types of movies. He made the decision, that if she ever summoned him again he would introduce her to better movies.

Either way his client enjoyed it and that was all that matters.

Even after entering the lobby, Kalawarner was still crying and was dabbing her tears with the seemingly infinite amount of tissues that she produced from nowhere.

It was adorable enough that Shrio couldn't help but smile at her. He waited for the tears to stop before talking to her.

"Is that all or is there something else you want to do?"

"There is one more thing." She then forcefully grabbed his arm and hugged it between her chest making him blush and earning him glares from some of the males around him.

And then Kalawarner dragged Shiro to the most dangerous place for a male/female pair to be: The mall.

Kalawarner dragged him acting like a kid in a candy store, staring into the windows of everything and anything that caught her eye. Kalawarner had to apply a bit more force into her arms when they approached a womens clothing store. His face turned bright red. Sure he had seen panties, mainly Akeno's, but it was still embarassing, especially when all the women in the store were whispering but luckly he was wearing a hoodie that covered his face.

He was currently sat outside the changing room that Kalawarner went in, headphones in his ears and hoodie up.

"So what do you think of this one?" He heard her voice ask.

"What do you me-" He cut himself off when he saw what she was wearing.

She wore a red sun-dress that had a slit on the right side that went up to her thigh which showed her leg off, it also hugged her curvaceous body. If her sexy body wasn't enough then the sexy pose she was doing, her arms above and behind her head, was enough to give him a slight nose bleed.

"You still haven't given me an answer." She cooed.

"...You look sexy..." Shiro let those words out without realising but he swiftly clamped his hands over his mouth.

His answer seemed to please the older woman. "Well if you say things like that then I might just buy it." She dissapeared back into the changing room but not before winking at Shiro. "Lets see your reaction on the next one Devil boy~"

This cycle continued for another hour.

"This is the last one but close your eyes~" Kalawarner said in a teasing voice.

Shiro rolled his eyes but did what he was asked. There was the sound of metal sliding against metal and then her teasing voice.

"Okay, you can open them now~" Shiro wished he didn't. When he opened them he was greated to a wonderful sight which caused his nose to bleed. She was wearing a sexy, black bra and a thong that fitted nicely between her butt cheeks.

"Uhhhhhhhhh."

 _has stopped working_

"Fufufufu~ You have the cutest reactions." She then walked back into the changing room, more then likely putting her normal clothes back on.

Shiro turned to the wall and began to bang his head on it.

When she emerged she had her original clothes on and the clothes she tried on under one arm. Kalawarner looked rather pleased with her selection and gestured for Shiro to follow her to the counter.

The dark-haired women leaned forward provocatively, granting the cashier a more generious view of her bust, even more then what was usually afforded to those who laid eyes on her. She smilied seductively, acting in a fashion that made Shiro believe she was purposely trying to fluster the poor guy behind the counter.

"Yeah I don't want any off these you can put them back."

There was a loud thud as both Shiro and the cashier face planted.

"Yes...ma'am, right away."

* * *

"Just what in the hell was that back there?" Shiro asked her.

"I didn't have any money left to buy them." She answered with a matter-o-fact tone.

"Then, why did you try on all those clothes?"

"I just wanted to see you virgin-reactions~" She teased. Shrio left eye began to twitch.

"Look lady! My patience is starting to where thin." He pointed a finger at her.

A small smile graced Kalawarners lips as she held her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright alright, you win. You need to get a sense of humor."

"Or you need to get a better one." He grumbled.

"You want know the real reason to why I did this? Well I guess I was just looking pretty." Shiro didn't know how to interperate that. Judging by her actions he would've gussed that she was just teasing but instead he could only hear sadness in her voice. "It' nice, being able to have people look at you and see something pretty." She laughed bitterly. She opened her mouth to speak but Shiro cut her off.

"I think your pretty." She looked at him with wide eyes as Shiro blushed as scratched his cheek.

"Thank you Devil boy." She smiled at him. "Okay, you can return now."

"I refuse." He bluntly stated.

"Why?"

"Because you still haven't payed me for my services." He crossed his arms defiently.

Kalawarner stared at him blankly before laughing. "So I did~ So I did~" She then stopped outside the door to her apartment and turned to face Shiro. "Now as for your reward." She leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. "There you go."

"Huh?"

"Bye bye~" And with that, she walked inside and locked the door.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUH!"

* * *

Shiro sighed, his head hung low.

"My pride has never been so wounded before." He whined to himself.

It happened so fast. One second Kalawarner was acting all depressed, the next she was kissing him on his cheek. His hand sub-consciously went up to the cheek she kissed.

He had never felt a woman kiss him on his cheek before, forget about a kiss on the lips.

"That damned woman!" He suddenly yelled to the sky.

He got played like a violin. He spent the whole day doing menial jobs and being teased by Kalawarner but had nothing to show for it, it's not like he could go back to the club and tell Rias that his payment was a kiss on the cheek. And that infuriated him to no end.

 _Nyaaaaaaaaaaan~_

Shiro's ears twitched as he heard a familier sound. He turned and saw a midnight-black cat sat on top of a wall.

"It's you!" Shiro narrowed his eyes at the cat.

 _Nya~_ It stared back at him with hazel-gold eyes, it's tail flicking back and fourth.

"I know exactly what to do with you..." Shiro began to reach for the black cat.

* * *

Back at the Occult Research Club, the snow haired loli Koneko felt a chill go down her spine.

Rias was deep in discussion with Kiba and Akeno about the where abouts of the stray, Morgana.

"Have either of you two hear-" She cut her self off when she noticed her youngest servent's sickly expression. "Koneko, what's the matter?"

Koneko shuddered heavily. "My neko sense is tingling. Somewhere, something disturbing is happening and it involves a cat."

* * *

"Who's da good wittle kitty~" Shiro fawned over the cute, black cat. "Your the good wittle kitty~" Shiro held the cat in front of him, completely awed at how adorable she was, her hind legs dangling in the air and her tail flicking behind her.

This cat's name was Katsume, a stray he found a year ago when he moved back to Kuoh.

He found her wondering the streets, most likely in search of food. Shrio was immediately taken by the cats cuteness and decided to try and pet her.

Now with Katsume being a cat, she could either let him pet her, let him pet her and then try and scratch him or out right scratch him. She choose the last option and tried to claw his arm. Shiro, being a resilient fucker when it came to animals, kept on trying to pet her whenever he saw her in the streets. He then began to offer her food when she began to let him pet her, this caused her to warm up to him and after a certain incident, she fully opened up to him, going as far as snuggling up to him when ever she could.

She was still the superior one, as she could turn and claw his eyes and arms at any time, but Shiro didn't mind for you see-

"You are just the CUTEST kitty~"

Shiro has a weakness for animals and cute things, mainly cute animals.

 _Nyaaaaaaaa~_

Katsume let out an incredibly loud meow, probably wanting attention or demanding food from the silver haired teen. Shiro placed her on the ground, kneeling beside her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry girl but I don't have any food on me today." The feline's face fell which made Shiro's heart drop. "But don't worry. I'll make sure to have double on me next time okay?"

Katsume seemed to like that as she began to rub up against him.

Shiro suddenly felt something cold and wet fall on his nose. He looked up and a bright flash iluminated the sky and it then began to drizzle which turned into a pour and then into a downfall.

"Son of a bitch." He picked Katsume up and opened his hoodie abit letting her jump in side, shielding her from the elements. "Well looks like we need to get somewhere warm Sume."

He was about to run but he froze when a heavy aura washed over him. A very heavy and familier pressure. He began to spin around, trying to find the sourrce of it and that's when he saw her.

A women with black hair, a voluptuous figure clad in a kimono. She was also walking towards him.

 _Hisssssssssss!_

Katsume began to hiss at the slowly aproching woman. Each time she stepped forward, Shiro took a step back and then she spoke.

"Looks like you still live." She spoke in a familier gravel like voice. "But don't worry." The sound of bones breaking and skin being reformed echoed through the empty streets. A familer ten foot tall scorpion like body was in her place.

"Oh shit." Was all he could say as the stray, Morgana stood in front of him, her tail coiled behind her.

"I never let my prey escape more then once." And with that, Shiro ran.

* * *

 **Didn't think you were gonna get another chapter this week did ya and with 10 minutes till the next day. Jesus. No reviews today, well ones that I haven't answered through PM's but I'm gonna talk about Shiro's sacred gear.**

 **That's right, I have decided on his sacred gear power, form and spirit. The power will be to manipulate gravity, the form will be a black fingerless glove with a purplish-blue gem in the centre and the spirit will be a snake. That's all your getting until later :3.**

 **Next on the agenda is the harem. I'm thinking of adding Grayfia to the harem as I have a plan if I do. If I do add her the harem will look like this:** 1) Akeno  
2) Kuroka  
3) ?  
4) Kalawarner  
5) Rossweisse  
6) Grayfia  
7) Xenovia  
8) ?

 **What do you guys think?  
**

 **But that's all for this chapter, so until next week. Forgot to add, I now have a Discord server. Link is on my fanfic profile. Also I'm going to be adding anymore girls to the harem, Grayfia or no Grayfia, 7-8 is the max.  
**

 **I am terrible with important details :P.**

 **Stay well, stay true. BYE BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Key:**

 **[Spirit speech]**

 **['Spirit thought']**

 _ **Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

 **Attack names  
**

' _Thought_ '

 _Other_

 **I don't own Highschool DxD** **nor do I own any references I may use.** **That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4  
_

"Oh shit." Was all Shiro could say as the stray, Morgana stood in front of him, her tail coiled behind her.

"I never let my prey escape more then once." And with that Shiro ran.

He ran towards Morgana, something which Katsume seemed to despise if her hissing at Shiro was anything to go by.

"Hehehehehe~ Seems like you've accepted your fate Devil boy~" Her stinger tensed, preparing to strike.

"Yeah, Imma have to pass on that." As Morgana's stinger come down, Shiro slid underneath it and her body.

 _CRASH TSSSSSSS_

When he emerged on the other side of he spared a glance to where her stinger struck the ground and saw that it caused a large hole that was about a foot deep, not only that, the edges of the hole began to sizzle, most likely from the venom in her tail.

Shiro shuddered. "Gotta make sure I don't get hit by that. If I do, it's over."

Morgana pulled her stinger out the ground and turned to face Shiro, she began to lick her fingers. "Hehehe~ Yes keep running Devil~ I just love it when my prey tries to run." She began to take eight steps forward, you know coz scorpions have eight legs, which made Shiro turn tail and run.

* * *

Back the Occult Research club, Rias was tapping against the form which showed that her newest servent had completed his task but had yet to show up.

"Where is that boy?" Rias sighed to herself for she and Akeno were the only ones left at the club, Kiba and Koneko had yet to return from their clients.

"Something on your mind Rias?" Her queen asked her, pouring a cup of tea for Rias.

"It's about Shiro." She handed Akeno the form, her eyes glancing over it. "His client said he completed his task with no trouble but he hasn't used to seal to transport himself back."

"Maybe he's just out for a walk." She stared out of the window, the rain now gone and sky clear.

"Maybe...I just hope he hasen't got himself into any trouble."

* * *

"I am in sooooo much trouble." Shiro groaned as he was currently hid behind a tree in the park.

He was breathing heavily and his left sleeve was burnt off when Morgana's stinger came too close for comfort, a shallow cut was present. It stung like hell. Scorpion's are known to have neurotoxins in their venom which they use to either paralyze or kill their prey.

"Come out, come out wherever you~ I'm going to find you~" Morgana sang as she used her pincers to snap trees in hal and she used her tail to stab anything that caught her eye. She already killed a few trees and squirrels, which she ate instantly. Shiro gagged as he heard the bones crunching and blood splattering agaisnt the ground.

 _Nyya?_

His eyes widened when he heard the familier mewl of his furry, feline friend who was still in his hoodie.

"Shit." He silently cursed. He had completely forgotten about Katsume. He looked back at where Morgana was, who was in the process of devouring another animal that was unlucky enough to get caught in her path. "What am I gonna do with you?" He placed a finger to his mouth and went into, what he dubbed it as, his 'analytical mode'. ' _If I let her go now while Morgana attacks anything that moves there is a possiblity that she could get hurt or worse but at the same time I can't keep her on me, that would be signing her death warrent. FUCK!_ ' Shiro looked down at the cat that was in his hoodie and sighed.

 _Nya?_ Katsume titled her head almost as if she was questioning him.

"Okay Katsume, here's what I want you to do." He opened his hoodie and allowed the black cat to hop out and stretch her legs. "I'm going to destract her and when I give you the signal. I want you to run. Run and don't look back." He went to pick up a rock that was on the floor next to him but froze when he heard and saw the ground in front of him began to sizzle.

"Well well, look's like I've found a lost little Devil and a little kitty~" Morgana's gravel like voice cut through the silence of the night.

 _CRRRACK!_

The tree that Shiro was hiding behind was suddenly cut in half by an inky black claw that was the size of Shiro's head.

"Dammit!" Shiro scoped Katsume up and rolled out of the way from her stinger but he didn't get away unscathed. Showing excellent control of her tail, Morgana changed the direction of her strike and clipped his leg, creating a gash that was just below his knee. Shiro placed Katsume down and rubbed his new wound but this one was different. Before, when Morgana struck him on his arm, it did hurt, he could feel the wound but this time, this time he COULDN'T feel the wound, not even when he touched it. And then it hit him, literally, Morgana's venom was a neurotoxin made for paralysis BUT not only that.

She could change the effects of her venom.

And going by her face, his reactions betrayed him.

"Hehehehehe. Looks like the little Devil boy figured out my sacred gear." She brought her tail in front of her face. It was clad in a guantlet, like armour that covered her telson, the larger portion of the stinger, and had several, different coloured vials decorating it's surface. "This is my sacred gear 'vitriolic withering'. It allows me to use different types of venom. From neurontoxins to scyllatoxin." Morgana looked at him with a sadistic smile. "Even a drop can be fatal and you've been cut twice hehehe~" She began to giggle like a little girl. "Oh just thinking of tearing you apart piece by piece is making me so hot." She looked over to Shiro, who was currently running in the opposite direction. and began to chace him.

"Come on come on. Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up. PICK UP!"

[Shiro.]

"OH THANK SATAN YOU PICKED UP RAIS." He yelled in glee as he heard Rias' voice through his phone.

[Shiro, where are you? I've been waiting for you to come back to the club room.]

"Not important Rias. What is impo-" Rias suddenly cut him off.

[Not important? It is important as I need to know what you got for payment, not only that but I've been worried sick.]

"That's nice Rias but I really need you to listen to me."

[Not only that, it also seems that this client wants you to be her regular.]

"RIAS WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES." He yelled into the speaker, his patience being weared thin by her. "I'M KINDA IN SOME TROUBLE!"

[WHAT! Why didn't you say so?]

Shiro felt his eyebrow twitch at that. "I tried to but you kept interupting me!"

"Is the little Devil trying to call for back up?" Morgana's voice said from next to him.

"Oh fu-" Was all Shiro got out before she swung her tail and slammed it into his side, sending him flying into a tree.

"GAH!" He was sure he heard a few ribs break.

[Shiro? Shiro, are you there? What's going on?]

 _CRACK CRUNCH_

One of Morgana's chitin-covered legs slammed into his phone, breaking it in half like it was paper.

"Whoops~" She teased Shiro as he slowly picked himself up, clutching left side. "Looks like your all alone~"

"Fucking piece of shit bitch with a fucking skewer through her ass as she gets cooked over a fire." He was not coherent when injured this badly.

"My my~ What a mouth you have on you." She finally reached him as he got on his knees, she then picked him up with one of her pincers, pinning his arms to his sides, and began to squeeze. "Don't worry~ It only hurts until I slice you in half~"

' _That doesn't make me feel better!_ ' He silently yelled at her, his legs flailing in the air. ' _Wait!_ ' His eyes widened in realization when he found that she only pinned his arms and not his legs. He allowed a smirk to cross his face which caused Morgana to tighten her grip, he could feel the razor-like edges that lined her pincers cut deep into his skin. He silently hoped that they weren't coated in venom too.

"What's so funny Devil?" She growled at him as she brought him closer to her face.

"Not...much...just...THIS!" He grunted out as he slammed both of his feet into her stupid face, his heels going right into her larger eyes.

"AHHH MY EYES!" She dropped Shiro causing him to fall with a dull thud. She used her arms that were conected to the human portion of her body to rub her injured eyes. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR DEATH AS PAINFULL AS POSSIBLE!"

Shiro's face fell when he saw the rage in her eyes. It wasn't a playful, sadistic rage. No, this rage was one of pure anger and hate, hate that was directed at the silver haired teen. Morgana then lunged at him, her mouth was open which revealed four pincer like teeth with more teeth coating them (if you haven't seen a scorpion mouth I suggest googling it. It's horrifying) adn her claws outstretched. Shiro tried to run but tripped and fell. He turned his body so that he was facing her.

' _This is it._ ' He though, his life flashing before his eyes. ' _I'm about to die again but this time there is no coming back._ ' He held his right hand out, possibly in an attempt to push her back but then, something began to stir in his right hand. A purplish-blue light began to coat it, spreading from his plam to the back of his hand and up to the second knuckle. He suddenly clenched it shut and two things happened. The first was that there was a blinding flash which covered his body and then Morgana felt a heavy pressure wash over her which caused her body to go from air born to spread eagle in a matter of seconds.

Shiro opened his eyes when the flash died down. When he did he noticed two things. The first was that there was a hole where Morgana once was, meaning she got away again, and the second was that, on his right hand was a jet-black fingerless glove with a purplish-blue gem on the back of it, the colours were mixed together in way that made it seem like energy was swirling around it. Before Shiro could question it he felt the full force of Morgana's venom take affect.

He gripped his stomach which held twelve puncture wounds, six on the front and six on the his back, but the real reason as to why he was gripping it was that green lines started to appear between them, connecting them together, which then began to travel up his body.

"Shiro!" His ears twitched when he heard a familier voice which belonged to a familier raven-haired beauty.

"Hey...Akeno..." Even speaking caused him pain. He looked up to where her voice came from and saw that she, and the others, come from a magic circle that wasn't there before.

"What happened here?" He heard Kiba ask confused, obviously from the surroundings. Multiple trees were in ruins, either sliced in half or they had multiple burns.

"Stray...Morgana." He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"...Iro...ound...se." He was struggling to hear them.

"Sacred...venom." And with those last few words he passed out, from blood loss or poisoning, they didn't know.

 **Five minutes prior...**

Kiba was the first to return back to the club room, he was carrying a large bag that held his payment, a rare and exotic vase dating back to feudal Japan. Koneko arrived half and hour later, her payment was a sword from the crusades, something which Kiba took great interest in. The only one who had yet to return was her newest servent, Shiro. He departed 3 hours ago but had yet to return even though his client had sent a completion form as per request from Rias and said that they wished for him to be a regular.

"Where is that boy?" Rias sighed. "It's been three hours now. Is he purposly making me worry."

"Perhaps he went home?" Kiba gave his two cents on the matter.

"Possibly but he still would've called in."

 _BZZT BZZT_

"Speak of the Devil and he shall apear." Rias' phone began to buzz which caused her to look at it and saw that it was Shiro who was calling her. "Shiro."

[OH THANK SATAN YOU PICKED UP RAIS.] His voice echoed through the speaker causing Rias to wince at the sound of his voice.

"Shiro, where are you? I've been waiting for you to come back to the club room."

[Not important Rias. What is imp-]

"Not important?" Rias suddenly cut him off when he said that coming back to the club wasn't important. "It is important as I need to know what you got for payment, not only that but I've been worried sick."

[That's nice Rias but I really need you to listen to me.] He was begining to sound impatient.

"Not only that but the client wants you to be her regular."

[RIAS WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES] His voice suddenly got louder making Rias move the phone away from her ear. [I'M KINDA IN SOME TROUBLE]

"WHAT!" She slammed her hands on the table. "Why didn't you say so?"

[I tried to but you kept interupting me!]

It was then when Rias heard a second voice, one that she didn't recognise. [Is the little Devil trying to call for back up?]

[Oh fu-]

There was the sound of something blunt hitting flesh and Shiro's pained voice.

"Shiro? Shiro are you there? What's going on?"

 _Beep beep beep._

Rias moved the phone away from her ear as it got cut off. She turned to her queen with a serious expression.

"What's the matter Rias?" Her queen tilited her head to the side.

"Akeno prepare a teleport to Shiro's location. He appears to be in some trouble." Akeno's face became serious as she went to the magic circle and started the spell.

"Do you think it's the stray Buchou?" Koneko voice sounded concerned.

"I didn't know you cared so much about Shiro, Koneko." Kiba asked her. It amused them all to see her body go stiff. She turned to Kiba, her regular stotic expression in place.

"It wouldn't do if my punching bag got himself killed." Even though she made it sound hurtful they all knew better.

"Buchou." Rias turned to Akeno. "It's ready."

Rias nodded and turned to her other two servents. "Alright you two, get ready." Both nodded.

They all stepped into the circle which caused it light up. After a second or so there was a blinding flash.

After it died down they saw that they were in the park which looked like a warzone.

Most of the trees around them were either sliced in half or burnt in some way, the ground had multiple holes with black edges. And then they all saw the newest member.

He was on his knees on the ground and was clutching his abdomen in pain.

"Shiro?" Akeno's concerned voice was the one to break the silence.

He looked up with a sickly expression. "Hey...guys..."

They began to approach him wearly.

"What happened here?" Kiba asked as he looked at the wartorn area.

Akeno sat next to him and held his shoulder's. "Stray...Morgana..."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard that. His third day being a Devil and he already met the thing that killed him and was almost killed again.

"Shiro can I see the wound please?" Akeno asked him but it was clear that he couldn't hear her.

"Sacred...venom..." And with that he fell limp in her arms and that was when Akeno noticed his right hand. Her eyes widened.

"Rias. Come look at this." She gestured to his gloved hand. Rias knelt down next to her queen and examined it.

"No doubt about it." She placed it back on the ground and stood up. "That's a sacred gear but it's not one that I've seen before." She adopted a thinking pose and shook her head, attending to the matters at hand. "We can deal with that later but for now. Akeno, do you think you can make a teleportation circle to Shiro's house?"

Akeno thought for a second before nodding and slowly placed Shiro's head on the ground. "I can try but I can't gurante anything Buchou."

Rias nodded. "That's all we need but if you can't we'll take him back to my room back at the club building."

Akeno nodded and moved to a larger, non-destroyed area and began to set up a magic circle. Rias then turned to her other two servents. "Kiba, Koneko I want you two to spread out and find Morgana or anyone who witnessed this fight and bring them here so I can alter there memories understood."

"Yes Buchou." And with that they both split off to try and find whatever they could be it stray or an unlucky observer. Rias turned back to her downed servent and began to perform some basic healing to expel some venom from his wounds but the venom that was already in his blood stream would require special healing.

"Buchou." Akeno's voice caught Rias' attention.

"Yes Akeno?"

"The teleportation circle is ready."

"Excellent. Let's wait for Kiba and Koneko to return." Akeno nodded and joined Rias in the basic healing. It wasn't until five minutes later that they finished expeling most of the venom from his wounds and even managed to get some venom out of his blood stream. Kiba and Koneko also returned.

"There was no sign of the stray."

"Or any bystanders."

Rias nodded her thanks to them. "Okay, me and Akeno will head to Shiro's to heal him and I would like to talk to him about his sacred gear. You two are free to return home or come with us."

"I am also interested in his sacred gear." Kiba added.

"I might as well come too." Koneko nonchalantly said.

Rias nodded at their respective chocies to accompany them to their comrades house. She then turned to the youngest servent. "Koneko, do you mind picking hm up?"

She nodded, walked over to Shiro's unconscious body and hefted him over her shoulder like he was a bag making Rias shake her head with a smile. They all stepped into the magic circle and disappeared.

Meanwhile the black cat known as Katsume was watching them from afar.

' _Seems like Shirone is doing well. I hope my favorite food slave doesn't die nya~_ ' Katsume then proceded to walk off into the night.

* * *

 _"S-stop it!" A child cried in pain as multiple needles were stabbed into him. "You're hurting me! Please stop."  
_

 _The child was tied down to a metal table. He kept crying and crying, hoping that someone would come and save him._

 _...But nobody came..._

 _They kept performing test after test on his body. Poking and prodding and injecting his body with needle after needle._

 _The doors to the facility exploded open to reveal a woman with flames dancing in her left palm and a ice-sword in her right._

 _Her eyes filled with intent to kill._

 _Suddenly there was a bright flash..._

* * *

Shiro groaned as he awoke with a headache that would make a hangover jealous. He tried to move his right hand to rub his aching head but found that it was immobilized, he looked to his right and saw a familier sight.

Akeno was holding his right arm inbetween her breasts, snuggling it like it was pillow, he looked down and proceeded to go nuclear as his hand was dangerously close to her special place. He went to free his right arm but found that he couldn't move his left arm either. Fearing what he would see, he slowly turned his head to the left and then went wide eyed as he saw that his left arm was trapped under his masters head.

' _Oh crap what do I do? Maybe I can wake them up somehow?_ ' He began to wiggle his arms in an attempt to free from what would be a mans dream. Suddenly, he found himself staring into Akeno's eyes.

"M-morning Akeno." He greated her with an awkward smile.

She smiled back. "Good morning. This is a familer sight isn't it."

"Y-yeah." Silence fell over the two as Akeno continued to snuggle up to him.

"It's nice to see that my servents are getting along well." Shiro turned his head to see Rias awake and was leaning on her arm.

"Uhhhh...Why are you two naked in my bed?" He asked them ' _Don't notice it growing, d_ _on't notice it growing,_ _ _d_ _on't notice it growing.'__ He repeated those words in his head like a mantra.

"Ara ara~" He froze as he heard Akeno's teasing voice. "Seems like someone is happy to see us both naked ufufufu~"

"Sh-shut up. It's a completely normal reaction!" He then took some breaths to calm himself. "You still haven't answered my question."

He turned to Rias, who was in the process of putting her skirt on. "Simply put, the venom in your body progressed enough that it required two people to expel it."

"I...see..." He nodded, he then turned to Akeno, who was still holding his arm. "Ummm could you let go now. I need to get dressed."

Akeno didn't say anything and instead pulled him in closer to her.

"Uhhh Rias helpp?" He hoped that his red-headed master would help him.

"As amusing as this is, you need to let him go Akeno. Kiba and Koneko are probably waiting." She hid her mouth with her hand as she laughed lightly.

Akeno did as she was told and produced her signature orange hairband from...somewhere...

"Thank you." Shiro swung his legs out of his bed and noticed that the black glove from last night was still on. "Hey Rias."

"Hmm, what is it Shiro?" She asked as she stood in the doorway.

"What's this?" He raised his right hand for her too see.

"I want to talk about that with everyone present if that's okay with you?"

Shiro nodded and started to get dressed.

 _ **Later, downstairs...**_

"That was delicious, Shiro. Thank you." Rias said as she sipped some tea.

"Ahaha. It was no big deal." After Shiro and Akeno made it downstairs, he immediately went into the kitchen and began to prepare some breakfast for everyone claiming that 'He wasn't about to let guests go hungry' and it was a Saturday so they all didn't have school which ment they were free to take as long as they wanted. A few minutes later both Koneko and Kiba came downstairs. Both being woken by the smell of Shiro's cooking. "After living alone for most of my life I picked up on a few things. Like how it was easier to buy and cook my own food then get take out."

He made a traditional english breakfast for them all and after they were finished eating Akeno prepared tea for them all.

"Now on to more important matters." Shiro raised his gloved hand. "Just what the hell is this?"

Rias sat her tea cup down on the coffee table. "That is a 'Sacred Gear'. They are powerfull tools created by God from the Bible and are gifted to those with human blood. Some Sacred Gears have simple abilites and you will find many historical figures possessed them, but there are some Sacred Gears that pose a threat to Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels but I'm not sure if yours is one"

"I see. So this thing is a Sacred gear?" Shiro stared at the glove with a new found interest. " _ **GRAVITAS ETIAM**_." He breathed out.

"Pardon?"

"That's it's name, _**GRAVITAS ETIAM**_." He shook his head. "So how do I get rid of this thing? As cool as it looks I don't want it on all the time. Do I just say 'Sacred Gear vanish' or do I just wish it away?" After he asked that, the Sacred Gear coincidentally vanished. "Oh. So what now?"

"What do you mean Shiro?" Rias asked him confused.

"I mean that's twice now that Morgana has escaped and I don't really feel comfortable in knowing that." He clenched his fists.7

"I understand your concerns Shiro but for now we have more pressing matters to attend to." Shiro looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'more pressing matters'? What's more important then a murderous stray?"

"Why your training silly." He heard Akeno say to him.

"Really! That's awesome! So what badass Devil thing will I learn to do first? Shoot flames from my hands?"

"Not quite-"

"Summon denizens of hell?"

"No-"

"Riase the dead?"

"Will you listen for a sec-"

"Conjure meteors from the sky?"

"SILENCE!" Rias yelled at the excited teen causing him to shut up. "Ahem. As I said before, we will start your training. Basic training." She quickly added before Shiro could get excited again. "But before we start I should explain about the 'Evil piece' system."

"Wait didn't you already explain this? The 'Evil pieces' are what you used to revive me." He asked confused.

"Yes that's true but they also have another purpose." She created a magic circle and materialized a chess piece, which Shiro recognized as a pawn. "This is one of those 'Evil pieces'. Tell me are you familier with the game called' Chess'?"

"Nope. Never played it before, I only know what the pieces are. There's the King, Queen, Knight, Bishop, Rook and the one you're holding is a Pawn but that's about the extent of my knowledge." He answered her.

"Well as the master I am the 'King', Akeno is my 'Queen', Kiba is my 'Knight', Koneko my 'Rook' and you are my 'Pawn." They all heard Koneko's amused laugh when they saw his face fell.

"But 'Pawn's' are lame."

"Not in this they aren't" Kiba told him.

"What you talkin bout Willis?"

"Willis?"

"Kiba is right. Each 'Evil piece' has a special ability. The 'Knight' ability is extreme speed, a 'Rook' has enhanced strength and defensive capabilities, a 'Bishop' gains enhanced magic power, a 'Pawn' like Shiro gains the ability to 'premote'."

"Premote? What's that?" He interupted her.

"If a 'Pawn' enters an enemy territory they can 'premote' into one other piece except the 'King'."

"I see, so what your saying is the 'Pawn' can gain the powers of the other pieces and are basically scouts."

"If it makes it easier to understand then yes. Finally a 'Queen'-"

"I'm guessing has attributes of all the pieces?"

"Spot on." Rias smiled at him.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with my training?" He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"Because I'm going to have Kiba train your speed, Koneko train your strength and Akeno train your magical abilities."

Shiro looked over to Akeno who began to lick her lips. "Ufufufu~ I can't wait to 'train' my cute Kohai~"

 _WARNING. WARNING. WARNING._

The way Akeno was licking her lips and the way she said 'train' made alarms sound in Shiro's head.

Almost as if he was reading Shiro's mind, Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Shiro. Akeno is gentle with her comrades."

Shiro, however, was starting to sweat bullets.

Nobody seemed to notice the way Rias was looking at Akeno, she turned her attention back on the silver haired teen. "Because we don't have school today. We will start your training immediately. Starting with Kiba."

"Yes Buchou." They all said at the same time.

* * *

"Duck. Block."

 _THWACK_

"DAMMIT ALL."

"Maybe that will do for today." Kiba said with a sweatdrop as he removed the bokken from Shiro's forehead, a bright red mark signifying where he hit.

"Reaaaaaaaaaally. I was hoping I would get my ass handed to me for the whole day." Shiro rolled his eyes as he gingerly poked the goose-egg sized lump on his skull.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"That was sarcasm idiot." Shiro sighed as he rubbed his aching limbs.

After Rias finished her explanation she got Akeno to create a magic circle back to the club. When Shiro asked why they didn't just start the training here she told him 'that there was to high of a risk of people seeing them.'. After that was done they all found them selves out the back of the ORC building. She then got Kiba to create two wodden swords, after exlaining that Kiba also had a 'Sacred Gear' called _**SWORD BIRTH**_. Kiba handed one to Shiro, who gave it a few experimental swings, getting a feel for it's weight, and stood opposite to Shiro holding the sword out in front of him with two hands om the hilt. Shiro held it in a less...refined...stance, he held it at eye level with the blade being parallel with his eyes ( **Google Ko Gasumi No Kamae stance** ). After both were ready they began to spar and Shiro got his ass handed to him...badly.

"So Kiba." They both turned their heads to the others, with Rias getting their attentions. "How did he do?"

"Well it's clear that you have some combat experience as you save your stronger attacks for a persons weak points."

"Kiba." Shiro stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes Shiro?"

"I was attacking you with all my strength."

"...Oh."

"Dick."

Kiba rubbed the back of his head. "A-anyway, it's clear that your speed is just above average for a 'Pawn' but, with a little more training, there's no doubt that you can reach just below the speed of a 'Knight' without a 'premotion'."

"I see. Okay Shiro."

"Hmm." He looked at Rias was walking up to him, Akeno next to her.

"Now I want to see your magical capabilites. Akeno will help you."

"Got it." Shiro nodded at them.

"Akeno, I leave him in your hands. Try not to break him okay." Rais said as she walked past her 'Queen'.

"I'll try but no promises." Akeno began to lick her lips. "Okay Shiro, what do you think magic is?"

"It's stuff like controling elements, summoning minions from different dimensions and shit like that right?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Close but it's simplier then that." She held out her palm and, as if by MAGIC, a flame appeared and began to dance around her hand. Shiro looked at the flame in amazment. "Tell me Shiro, where do you think 'magic' originates from?"

"I have no idea." He said. The flame in Akeno's hand got bigger and started to change it's form until it looked like a flower. "Woah!"

"The practice known as 'magic' originates from Demonic power generated by Devils." She closed her hand around the flaming flower, canceling the spell.

"Wait does that mean all Devils are magicians?" Shiro asked her, confused as all hell ( **HA** ).

"Yes and no. You see magic is different when it comes to Devils. Our comes from our passion, desire and emotions. It becomes stronger the stronger our emotions are. Unlike human Magicians, who require chants and incantations to cast spells, Devils can cast spell purely from our imaginations."

"I see..." Shiro looked down at his hands a thoughtfull expression was clear on his face.

"Shiro?" He didn't say anything and instead closed his eyes and placed his right arm over the back of his left arm, his right fingers resting in the crevice of his elbow and his left fingers gripping his right elbow.

"So Devils can cast spells from our imagination right?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes, that's right but only if it's-" She was suddenly cut off when Shiro opened his eyes and pulled his arms in the opposite direction of each other, effectively making them rub against each other, what surprised Akeno was that sparks began to generate from his finger tips. When he seperated his arms there was lightning arching from each finger tip, conecting it to it's respected opposite. He clenched his fists, cutting off the arc, before rapidly opening them again making the lightining run up his arms to the elbow and run all over his hands.

He looked at Akeno, a strained smile on his face. "Did...I...do...it?" It was clear that he was struggling to keep it stable.

"Wh-how-bu-" The usual calm Akeno was left speechless. Suddenly the lighting cut itself off, leaving Shiro's fingers twitching. "Shiro do you know what you just did?"

"Not a clue. When you said that we can cast spells from out imagination, I just imagined that when I rubbed my arms against each other I generate static which turns into electricity." He flexed his hands, trying to get a feeling back into them.

"Shiro." He looked up at her. "You just casted a high-level lightning enhancement spell."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. Very good. Shiro this means that you have Demonic power that could, quite possibly, be on par or greater then mine or Rias' and we are the top magic specialists in this group." Shiro stared at her blankly before grinning like a lunatic.

"Thats awesome! But I think I might need training on maintaining it." Shiro looked at his hands.

"Yes, even though you held the spell for a few seconds it looked unstable. Tell me, what did it feel like?" Akeno asked him.

"It feels as if we are back ground characters now."

"Akeno-senpai and Shiro-senpai seem to be getting along."

"It felt weird. Like, at any moment, it would expload in my arms." Those three comments came her Rias' 'Pawn', 'Rook' and 'Knight'.

Rias looked on at her 'Queen' and oldest friend and at her 'Pawn', a knowing smile came across her face.

"Don't worry Shiro." She called out to the two. "I'm sure Akeno and I can help you control you power."

Shiro turned to his master and senpai, a smile crossed his face. He then bowed to them.

"I leave myself in your capable hands. Buchou and Senpai."

* * *

 _ **A month later...  
**_

"Am I in trouble."

"No."

 _Sector is clear_

"But I need to talk to you."

 _Not clear, NOT CLEAR_

Shiro was currently in the club room with Rias as everyone else were out on there repective contracts. He was about to go on one aswell but Rias stopped him when she stood in front of him with a serious look on her face.

"Concerning, what exactly?" He asked her.

"Akeno." He raised his eyebrow at her but then went wide eyed in embarrassment when his mind flashed to the past month when Akeno was spending more and more time naked in his bed, especially after they trained together.

"I swear we did nothing except lay in bed naked together."

"That's not-"

"Okay so her hand may or may not of brushed up against _it_ when we were sleeping and I may or may not of done the same."

"I didn't-"

"But there was no gripping, stroking or-MMPH."

Rias silenced him when she pinched his lips shut. "Okay first TMI and second, if you would've let me finish you would've known that I wanted to talk about something different entirely. Will you let me speak before you interupt." He nodded, she then released his lips causing him to rub them. "You know we all see you as a friend right? Well i'm sure you've noticed how Akeno treats you differently then others, how she teases you more then anyone else, and I am sorry if it has caused you some discomfort, it's just I believe she has gained a _special_ affection towards you."

"What do you mean by that?"

His question was so blunt and simple she didn't know how to answer it properly. "You know, how she hugs you and teases you more then the others not to mention the unnecessary skinship over the past month, not that I dissaprove of this."

"I still don't understand Rias. Look, how much longer will this take? My client is waiting for me."

"Not much longer. I'm sure you're aware of how close Akeno is to you. I know it my not seem any different to how she treats others, but I can assure you, you have become somewhat special to her...and that's a bit of a problem when you consider HOW she got this attachment."

Once again Shiro had no idea what she was on about. He gave her a questioning look.

"Whether you see it or not, Akeno has grown attached to you but I'm afried that it's not a normal attachment. I think it happened after she asked me to revive you."

"You mean when I died?" He subconsciously rubbed the place where he was stabbed.

"I was hoping to avoid putting it like that but yes." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"So, what she feels greatfull towards me?" He asked her.

"Not quite...I don't feel comfortable revealing much, I would rather let Akeno reveal it herself but I can say that it has something to do with her past."

"Her...past?" He adopted a thinking pose and thought about what she said until the pieces clicked together. "Did someone die while protecting her?"

Rias' eyes widened before she closed them and a bitter smile crossed her face. "I don't know if that perceptiveness of yours is a good thing or a bad thing."

"My Mum says it's a bit of colomn A and bit of colomn B. It's gotten me in some trouble before." He awkwardly scratched the back his neck.

"Yes. This event occured before we met, before I got my 'Evil pieces'. Someone close to her died while protecting her and that grief still haunts her, even now. You shared the same fate as that person, but the difference this time is that I was able to revive you and take prevent some of that grief and pain."

"But that doesn't mean that there isn't a problem is there?" Shiro guessed.

"You're right. I believe that, Akeno feels like she owes you out of both grief and guilt for not preventing your death and, because of that, she has gained this abnormally strong attachment to you, possibly even more then how she feels about Koneko, Kiba and even me."

Shiro sighed and walked past her. "Rias...I may be stupid but I'm not an idiot." He stopped in front of the magic circle. "You're right, I have noticed how she acts around me."

"Then what about earlier when you said you didn't?" She questioned him with crossed arms.

"Guess I was...confirming my suspicions and I feel as if you are implying that I would take advantage of these emotions."

"Yes. I am trusting this information to you for that reason." Rias then walked up behind him.

"Rias." He turned around with a serious expression on his face. "I would NEVER use a friends emotions for my own personal gains, that is that lowest thing a person could do. My Mother once told me 'Bonds are the most precious thing a person could have and to use them for your own gains makes you worse them scum.'. So you don't have to worry."

"And what are your feelings towards her?"

"..." He was silent for a few seconds. "I'm not sure... I would need to know how deep her feelings go towards me before I can give you my answer." Before he stepped into the magic circle Rias grabbed his arm and made him turn towards her.

"Just know this, if her feelings come out and you hurt her. I. Will. Destroy. You."

Shiro closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah my Mum told me about how if I hurt a girls BFF there is no place on Earth that can save me."

Rias then smiled at him. "I'm glad. Now run along, I've kept you here long enough and this time, please come back with payment."

Shiro blushed in embarrassment and walked into the magic circle.

* * *

"I swear my boss can be a real bitch."

"Some people are like that I guess."

Both Shiro and Kalawarner sat in a booth in the local pub/restaurant, with Shiro resting on his arms as he stared at the drinks in front of him, a coke with ice for Shiro and some alcoholic beverage for Kalawarner. He had never been in the pub section of restaurant/pub, believing that he had to be of the leagal age to even enter.

"But it's not like I can just up and leave." His client complained. "All I can do is just sit here and bitch about shit, you know?"

"That does sound rough, what with the employment market being trash. Your stuck in a loop of being in a job you hate or quiting said job and not being able to find a new one." He sat up straight and took a sip of his drink, he then noticed Kalawarner staring at him attentively. "What?"

"Well well, colour me impressed." Kalawarner took a sip of her respective drink, doing nothing to diminish the pink tinge spreading across her face. "Didn't think you would know stuff about that."

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. "When your Mum is in a competitive industry you tend to pick up on a few things."

Kalawarner raised her hand for another drink and then turned her attention back to Shiro. "What does she do?"

"Well, remeber our first contract?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

His face began to flush red. "And remeber when you tried on that bra and thong?"

Kalawarner had to strain her ears to her that last bit. "Of course I do. You had the cutest virgin reactions to it ufufufu~" After seeing him bash his head on the table she put two and two together. "Ahhh so she's a lingerie designer then."

"Not just that, she does normal clothes as well, she's also a scout for models." Shiro then lifted his head and looked her up and down. "Now that I think about she would probably try and ask you to become a model."

Shiro wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or an actual blush that adorned her features. "You think so?"

"Hell yeah. I mean you've got the body for one and _a smoking hot one at that._ " As he thought that last bit a blush began to cross his face.

"That's so sweet of you to say." She sweetly told him with a smile. They quickly fell into silence with Shiro staring idly out the window. "Well?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me something?" Shiro looked up at Kalawarner with a confused look. "It's written all over your face kid."

"For the record, I'm seventeen." Shiro responded, a bit miffed at her 'kid' comment.

A smug grin appeared on her face. "What ever you say." She leaned in close to him, so close that he could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Kid." Shiro rolled his eyes at her. "But all joking aside, there's obviously something on your mind. So what is it?"

Shiro sighed. "I don't want to bore you."

Kalawarner waved a dismissive hand in front of her face. "Nonsense. We've got plenty of time."

Shiro sighed again. "Well I've noticed, and been told, that one of my friends acts differently towards me."

"Different how?"

"More hugging and teasing then normal among...other things..." His face flushed red but it disappeared when he shook his head. "Anyways, yeah she's kinda formed a special bond but under...complicated...circumstances."

"How complicated is it?" Kalawarner asked intrigued.

"It involves how I was turned into a Devil." Kalawarner nodded in understanding but the rubbed her temples. "What's wrong?"

"Seems like I've reached my limit." She groaned.

"Your, limit? Wait! Are you drunk?" He questioned her. She smilied sheepishly and held up her thumb and pointer finger and placed them close together.

"Juuuuust a little bit." She stood up and stumbled out of the booth, Shiro was quick to get up and catch her before she fell. "Someone's getting a bit frisky."

"Huh?" He then looked to where she was gesturing and saw that his right hand was groping her left boob. "S-sorry about that." He swiftly removed it. "Come on lets-lets just get you home okay."

Unbeknown to him, a smirk appeared on Kalawarners face.

"Sure."

* * *

"Is it me or did training seem extra hard today?" A black haired girl asked her friends.

She and two others were walking out of Kuoh Academy.

"Mimi you always find kendo training hard." A brown haired girl replied.

"Mimi does have a point Murayama." The final member, a pink haired girl, said.

These three were Mimi, Murayama and Katase, all three were members of the kendo club.

"See see! I'm not the only one who thinks that." Mimi huffed out as she crossed her arms underneath her generous bust.

"Maybe you find it hard because of these."

"Wha-MURAYAMA!" Mimi yelped when Murayama quickly went behind her and began to grope her breasts.

"AHA." Murayama was pushed away by Mimi. "I knew they've gotten bigger."

Mimi covered her chest with her hands, a blush clear on her face. "Sh-shut up! They haven't gotten that much bigger."

"Are you kidding? They've grown by three inches, at least." Katase was on the side staring at her smaller chest, well smaller when compared to the other two.

"Lucky."

They continued to walk until they reached a general store that was by a cross roads.

"Well I'll see you two tomorow kay." Mimi waved her friends goodbye and began to walk down the street.

As she walked down the street, she began to hum a jaunty tune to herself but a sudden gust of wind blew through, chilling her to the bone...literally.

"That damn brat." She suddenly heard a feminine further down the street. Further down the pitch-black street.

"H-hello!" She called down. "Is someone there?" She was starting to get nervous, her hand sub-consciously went to her kendo bag.

 _tap tap tap tap_

Footsteps began to echo all through out the empty street. Louder they got the more nervous she got.

"Hello there sweet morsel~" A women came into view. She wore a kimono and had black hair that ran down to her waist, she also had a black-eye which did nothing to detract from her beauty.

Mimi found herself entranced by the women. "U-uh hello." She then remebered what she just called her. ' _Wait morsel? What did she mean by that.'_

The woman reached Mimi and began to caress her face. "Yes. Yes you'll do quite nicely." There were the sounds of bones breaking and skin tearing. "I'm only going to give you five minuets." A large scorpion tail appeared behind her.

Mimi went wide eyed in fear. "Wh-what are you."

She didn't say anything and adopted a feral grin. "Five minutes to run little girl." She leant don't and tapped Mimi on her nose. "Off you pop."

Mimi turned and went to run but tripped and scraped her knee.

"Uh oh~" The demon cooed. "That's going to cost you."

She quickly scrambled to her feet, ignoring the liquid that was running down her leg. She kept running, hoping to get as far away from that thing as humanly possible.

"PLEASE!" She screamed out, turning down an ally that was a normal shortcut for her. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

She called out...

"But no one came~" The demon taunted her. From right next to her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Shhhhhh~ Just let the ecstasy take you~"

Shiro moaned as he felt Kalawarner's tounge run across his neck. His body, if not by choice, was slowly becoming more and more aroused. He wasn't excatly sure what had happened but as soon as he opened the door to Kalawarner's appartment and took her to her room he foun himself pinned to her black-sheeted bed with his arms pinned above his head.

"K-Kalawarner. S-stop this." He whined, well half whined half moaned.

For a split second, he thought that she had listened to his request when she stop kissing his neck but that had been quickly dashed away when he met her eyes.

Gone was the playful and teasing look she normally had, now repleased with pure and utter lust.

She leaned down close to his ear and whispered seductively. "Leave~ It~ To~ Me~"

"Kala-MMPH." He tried to speak but he gave Kalawarner an opening to press her mouth against his and slip her tounge past his lips and wrestle with his own. Shiro's body and mind were currently at war with each other. His body wanted to give in, to let Kalawarner pleasure his body to no end while his mind was telling him to get her off and that she doesn't know what she is doing as she was drunk.

His body was kicking his mind's ass.

After a few minutes Kalawarner disconnected her lips from his, with a strand of saliva connecting them together. Shiro was breathing heavily and a pink tinge was spreading across his face.

"Tell me Shiro~ What do you want?" She released his arms and raised them above her head and pushed her chest out.

There was a long pause before Shiro reached up and grabbed the buttons of her trench-coat and breathed out a single word. "You."

Suffice to say, his body won the war.

* * *

 **Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust.  
**

 **Now I know that people probably are going to think that I was being lazy by skiping a whole month ahead and well, you'd be right. Honestly I just want to get to the main DxD timeline, don't get me wrong, I am thoroughly enjoying writting this but I just want to get to the Riser arc and Excaliber arc ASAP coz that is where the fun will be.**

 **No reviews that I haven't already responded to.**

 **I've decided to just go ahead and reveal the rest of Shiro's** harem:  
1) Akeno  
2) Kuroka  
3) Koneko  
4) Kalawarner  
5) Rossweisse  
6) Grayfia  
7) Xenovia  
8) Isabela

 **I tried. I tried so hard to keep Koneko out of the harem as most DxD fanfics have it as OC x Koneko and Issei x Kuroka but Koneko's cuteness as a neko just dragged me back in. So yeah this is the FINAL list for the harem. No more girls are going to be added.**

 **That's all for now so until next time.**

 **Stay well, stay true. BYE BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Key:**

 **[Spirit speech]**

 **['Spirit thought']**

 _ **Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

 **Attack names  
**

' _Thought_ '

 _Other_

 **I don't own Highschool DxD** **nor do I own any references I may use.** **That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5  
_

There was a long pause before Shiro reached up and grabbed the top button her trench-coat and breathed out a single word. "You."

Kalawarner smirked, lent down and whispered in his ear. "Then~I'm~all~yours~"

Slowly, Shiro began to undo the buttons that held her coat together. As he undid them, her breasts became more and more exposed until they finally bounced out, her pink nipples were already erect. Shiro's brushed his right thumb over her right nipple causing her to moan aloud.

"Ahh~" Kalawarner gave Shiro a predatory grin. "More."

She grabbed both his hands and placed them on her large breasts. Unknown to her a magic circle, about the size of a football, began to form behind her head. It was ashen-grey in colour with intricate lines criss-crossing all over it. Shiro began to massage her breasts, pinching and squezing her nipples.

Kalawarner looked at him as he whispered something. "What..hah...what was that Devil boy?"

"Sleep." Suddenly the magic circle glowed brightly. Kalawarner's body went rigid and her eyes started to drop.

"Wh-why do I feel so-so ti...red..." And with that her body went limp and fell on top of Shiro.

Shiro gently lifted her off of him and placed her on the her bed. "Sorry Kala. As fun as that was...you were waaaaaaay to drunk." He placed the covers over her and began to walk out the door.

One of Kalawarner's eyes opened and a smile crossed her face as she watched the silver-haired teen leave her bedroom. "After that little-display-I want you even more now."

* * *

 _Outside..._

Shiro groaned as he clicked his back. "Well that was...interesting...to say the least."

He turned and was about to head home but halted when he heard the familier mewl of his feline friend.

 _Nyyya~_

He turned his head to see Katsume sitting on the wall that bordered the appartment building.

"Hello Katsume~" Shiro, upon seeing his furry friend, went into animal loving mode. "How's my favorite feline friend? I've got something for you~" He reached into his pocket and pulled out her favorite treat which she took from his hand with vigor. "Awwwww you're so cute~"

After she had finished eating, she hoped down and walked up to him, rubbing her body against him. She looked up at him causing him to pat her head.

"Sorry Katsume but I can't play right now." He sadly told her. She didn't stop and began to push her head into the back of his legs causing him to kneel down. "What's the matter girl?"

 _hisss_

She hissed at him and began to pull his sleeve in the opposite direction.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want me to follow you?" She hissed again almost as if to say 'obviously'. "Well...lead the way then."

And lead she did.

It wasn't until five minutes later when she stop in front of an allyway and sat in front of it, facing towards it.

"Is something down there?" Shiro asked her. Katsume didn't do anything and just kept staring down the ally. "Alright then, guess I'm going down the rabbit hole."

As he began to walk down the ally, he began to feel a chill crawl up his back. As he turned a corner he was met with a horrifying sight.

"Wh-what the hell?" He said aloud in shock.

The scene in front of him was something out of a disaster movie.

The walls had scorch marks all over them, several bins were either sliced in half, melted down or knocked over but what caught his attention the most was a piece of rectangular cloth, a bag and a phone that was scattered in the middle. Not only that but there was a hole next to it and the sides were sizziling in a familier way.

Shiro gritted his teeth as he quickly reached the items and the hole. He knelt down and ran a finger along the rim of the hole and confirming his suspicions. "Morgana and...was someone here with her?" He picked up the cloth and unraveled it, revealing a kendo bokken. He narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Was..was she hunting someone?" He looked back to his surroundings and then looked back to the bokken. "Hmm... Maybe that will work."

He placed the bokken back on the ground and sat crossed legged in front of it, eyes closed and hands held above it. A magic circle appeared below it, this one a pure-white colour and in the centre was a symbol of an open eye with two lines circling around it. As it began to glow, the bokken glowed also. His eyes snapped open, a faint green glow was in them.

To anyone else, it would seem as if his ice-blue eyes had a hint of green in them but, to Shiro, it was almost as if a hidden world was revealed. A pathway, the same colour as the glow in his eyes, was on the ground in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes at the pathway. "Found you."

He then began to run along the path, leaving Katsume behind.

' _Oh Shiro~ You cute yet foolish person_ ' 'Katsume' flicked her tail back and fourth. ' _Well, are you gonna follow him nya?_ '

Kalawarner appeared from the shadows but didn't say anything. Suddenly two black, feathery wings sprouted from her back. "I'm surprised you didn't attempt to kill me"

' _It would be a shame if I had to spill blood on a night like this._ ' Katsume turned and faced the woman. _'Especially since there will be bloodshed anyway nya~'_

"Yes..." Kalawarner took of into the sky. "Yes there will be."

* * *

"So... You're here then...a bit cliche but what ever." Shiro mused to himself.

Currently, he was stood outside of an abandond factory, the paint was peeling of, several windows were shattered and mother nature was reclaiming what was taken from her.

"Okay... You can do this Shiro." He slapped his face on both sides and gained a steely look in his eyes.

" _IIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

Shiro's eyes widend when he heard a feminine scream echo through out the factory. Without any hesitation, he held his left arm out in front of him with an open palm and conjured a fireball that was about the size of a apple and launched it at the metal doors blowing them clean off.

He stepped through the doorway and summoned his sacred gear.

"Let's go _**GRAVITAS ETIAM**_." The same glove appeared on his right hand with the gem glowing brightly.

He took in his surroundings. The room he was in seemed to be nothing more then a reception area, in the centre was a curved desk that was broken in half, on the left side were a pair of couches that were taken by father time. There were three large doorways leading from the left, right and centre.

"Hmmm...which one?" He stood with his hand on his chin.

" _please..."_

"Huh?" He suddenly heard a voice coming from the left door. He turned to his left but saw nothing there.

" _please...help..._ " Again the voice called out but this time it was louder.

"Who's there?" Shiro called out but there was no answer. "What the hell is going on?" He mused to himself.

" _IIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Again, he heard the same scream from before.

"Shit." He cursed out. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" He called out and waited for a response...but there was nothing. "Dammit. Well down went Alice."

And so he began to walk down through the left doorway and down the left corridor. There was nothing special about it, it was dark and damp and that was about it. His footsteps echoed through out the emptiness of the corridor, the sound of his own breath was calming to him.

 _taptaptaptaptap_

Shiro halted all motion when he heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming from in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view. Even with his enhanced Devil vision he could barely see a few feet in front of him. Slowly and methodicly, he bagn to etch forwards until.

 _slam_

"OW!"

"Oof."

Something rounded the corner and slammed into him and launched him onto the floor.

"Please don't hurt me!" A femine voice said, fear was clear in her voice.

"Huh?" Shiro finally looked at her.

She had black, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the female Kuoh Academy uniform but what realy caught Shiro's attention was her body disposition. Her face had dirt and dried blood on it, her arms, legs and torso had cuts, dirt, dried blood and grim covering them. Part, if not most, of her uniform was torn showing off her stomach and part of her bra.

"H-hey." Shiro stood up and reached out to her but she flinched back.

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She went to stand up and run but tripped.

"Wait a sec." He grabbed her arm to stop her from running. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"N-NO." She began to hit his arm in an attempts to make him release her but because of her weakend state, Shiro hardly felt her hits. "LET ME GOOOOOO."

"Come out, come out wherever you are~" Both Shiro and the girl froze when they heard a familier gravel-like voice sing out. "I'm going to find you~"

"Shit." Shiro looked at the girl and then back to where Morgana's voice echoed from. "Shitshitshitshit." He then noticed a door out the corner of his eye, he grabbed the girls arm and pulled her towards it. "Quick, through here."

He forced the girl through and quickly closed the door.

"Wha-mmph!" The girl began to say something but Shiro placed his gloved hand over her mouth and placed a finger over his own.

"Shhh. I need you to be quiet and listen to me." He whispered to her. "I'm going to remove my hand but you can't scream. Nod if you won't."

Fearfully she nodded which prompted him to remove his hand.

"Okay. Now first things first. I'm Shiro Katsura, what about you."

"M-Mimi. Mimi Isogawa." She replied. Shiro's face softend.

"Hmmm? Seems like my old friend the Devil boy has arrived~"

"MOVE!" Acting fast, Shiro pushed Mimi down to the floor and proceeded to jumpaway from the door. It was lucky he did as not a minute after he did that the door, and wall, exploded when an inky-black pincer brust through it revealing the form of the Stray Devil, Morgana. "Morgana!" Shiro growled out.

"Ufufufufu~ Hello little Devil boy~" Morgana licked her lips.

"D-Devil? Wh-what is she talking about?" Mimi asked, fearfully.

"You bitch Morgana." Shiro completely ignored the girl in favor of the Stray in front of him. "Just what the hell have you been doing to her?"

"Not much." Morgana began circling around the two, Shiro standing defensively infront of Mimi. "I was just playing with her. Chasing and playing a nice game of tag."

Shiro glanced behind him to see Mimi shiver in fear.

"So you've been torturing her!" Shiro began to form a ball of light in his hand, not holy light just normal light, which he hid behind his back. "What the fuck! She's just a normal human!"

"So what. Humans taste the best~" Morgana began to hug herself and sway from side to side.

"Yeah, well EAT THIS!" Shiro then through the ball of light into the air which caused it to explode causing a blinding flash.

"AHHHH! AGAIN WITH THE EYES!" Morgana gripped her eyes in pain.

"Come on." Shiro turned and grabbed Mimi's hand and ran through the large opening that Morgana made. "We need to leave. NOW!"

"W-wait! Where are we going."

"Anywhere but here." Shiro told her. ' _I need to get her away from Morgana, call Rias for back up and then kick Morgana's ass._ '

Shiro led Mimi to the reception area and turned to the doorway but went wide eyed in horror.

"What the hell happened to the doorway?"

The doorway in question was the same one which he blew the doors off of but instead of it being an open hole, parts of the ceiling had been collapsed over, stopping anyone from entering or exiting the building.

He released Mimi's hand and stepped forward.

"Don't worry." Shiro held his gloved hand, palm open, towards the rubble. "I can handle this." Shiro clenched his fist and sent out a 'pulse' of gravity which wrapped around the rubble, he then raised his hand high above his head which caused the rubble to float up into the air. "See told yo-" Shiro froze when he turned to Mimi and saw the sight before him.

"Help...me..." Mimi tearfully asked him.

Morgana was standing behind her, with one of her pincers open around her neck.

"Too late Devil boy~"

"No!" Shiro thrusted his gloved hand at Morgana and then clenched it...but nothing happened. He looked at his 'sacred gear' and saw that the gem was dull. "What the hell? Why won't you work." He kept opening and closing his fist, trying to get his sacred gear to work but to no avail.

"Ahahaha. Seems like Devil boy doesn't know the limits to his 'sacred gear'." Morgana began to laugh at Shiro.

"Fine." Shiro conjured a fireball in his left hand. "TAKE THIS THEN!" He launched the fireball towards Morgana and ran after it.

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice." Morgana swung her tail at the fireball and made it dispell, but as the smoke began to clear a lightning covered fist apperead out of it and slammed into the side of her face causing her to flinch back.

"What happened to not falling for the same trick twice?" Shiro dropped to the ground and stood in front of Mimi. "Mimi I need you to run and hide."

"You're going to pay for that you little shit." Morgana turned back to Shiro with the intent to kill.

Shiro did a 'bring it' hand gesture and went into a fighting stance, knees bent and hands low to the ground he was also standing sideways.

Morgana let out a scream and launched herself towards Shiro, he dived out the way and slammed his right hand on the ground and formed a magic circle that was the same colour as his eyes, the centre of the circle had an image of what seemed to be an ice-burg or a glacier.

" **ICE GEYSER**!" The magic circle began to glow and caused jagged pieces of ice to shot towards Morgana, each one growing in size.

" **SEARING VENOM**!" Morgana's tail glowed as she summoned her 'sacred gear' and shot out red venom at the ice attack, as soon as her venom reached the ice it started to eat away at it.

"C-CAREFUL SHIRO!" Mimi called out to him from behind the desk.

"Yeah I know." Shiro hopped back as stray bits of the venom splashed onto his legs burning them making Shiro wince.

 _Cr-ash sa-lam_

Shiro jumpped when something loud slammed into the ground. He looked behind him and saw that the rubble that was being held in the air by his 'sacred gear' fell to the ground, he looked at his glove and saw that the gem was alit.

"What the?" Shiro raised his eyebrow at his 'sacred gear'.

"You should really pay more attention!"

"Oh shi-OOF"

Shiro wheezed out when Morgana's tail slammed into his side, sending him flying across the room and into the far wall.

"Shiro!"

"No, stay back Mimi." Shiro held up his hand when she went to run towards him. He stood up whilest clutching his right side. ' _Ribs are either broke or fractured, fucking perfect._ ' Shiro's took a quick glance down to his gloved hand and then quickly went back to Morgana. ' _On top of that, **GRAVITAS ETIAM**_ _doesn't know if it wants to work or not, think..._ '

Shiro was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Morgana's tail coming down towards him. He dodge-rolled out of the way as he stinger crashed into the spot he was standing in.

" **FIREBOMB**!" Shiro conjured up another fireball, but this one was smaller then the last, and launched it at Morgana.

"How many times do I have to tell you. That won't wor-" She was suddenly cut off when a heavy pressure slammed into her causing to go flat agaisnt the ground.

"Heh bet you didn't expect that did ya?" Shiro didn't wait for a response and ran straight over to Mimi and grabbed her hand. "We need to get you out of here."

"What was that just now?" Mimi asked the silver haired teen as they ran towards the open-door, again.

"Long story short. I'm a Devil and she is a Stray Devil." Shiro didn't need to look at her to know that her eyes went wide.

"D-Devil? B-but they don't exsist." Shiro began to feel some resistance in her.

" **ACID** **SPRAY**!"

"Shit move." Hearing Morgana call out her attack, Shiro pushed Mimi away from him expecting to be hit by her attack but nothing happened. "What the?"

"I wasn't aiming for you Devil boy." He looked over to Morgana, who had gotten up off of the floor and was pointing up. "I was aiming at those."

Shiro looked up just in time to see steel bars fall from the ceiling and land on him.

 _CRASH_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shiro screamed in pain as he felt the metal bars fall on top of him.

"Sh-Shiro..." He went wide eyed as he heard Mimi's fearful voice. He looked to see Morgana standing above him, holding Mimi in her human arms.

"Stop!" He tried to move but felt an intense pain in his right leg, he looked back to see that it was traped underneath the metal bars. His leg was surely broken.

"Hmmm I'm feeling a bit...peckish..." Morgana hummed out.

"N-NO PLEASE." Mimi began to struggle in her grip. "LET ME GO!"

"Leave her out of this Morgana!" Shiro yelled at the stray as her mouth got closer to Mimi's head.

"Please...save me..."

 _CRUNCH SPLAT_

There was the sickening sound of bones being crushed and blood splattering over the place.

"M-Mimi..." Shiro asked, stunned.

"Mmmmmmmm~ Soooooo goooooood~" Morgana dropped Mimi's lifeless body to the floor. "The head is always the best part~ Crunchy and hard on the outside, soft and gooey on in the inside~"

 _fwoosh_

"Eh?" Suddenly there was a blast of wind that brushed past Morgana's right side. She looked to her right to see her arm was gone from the shoulder down and blood was spurting everywhere. And then the pain registered, the pain of an arm being torn off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm going to make you pay..."Morgana managed to tear her eyes away from her missing arm to see Shiro standing up and the metal bars, that were pining him dowm, floating behind him. His eyes were hidden by his hair. "I'm going to make you pay..."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Morgana roared at him. "HOW DARE YOU INJURE ME!" Morgana raised her tail high above her head in a striking position.

"Shut up." Shiro held his gloved hand towards Morgana. "You annoy me..."

Morgana charged at him but didn't get very far as the same pressure from eailier washed over her.

"Fly..." Shiro then flung his arm upwards sending Morgana high up into the air. He then flung it back down sending her crashing into the ground.

"You...bastard..." She raised her tail again.

"You _'_ re in no position to talk Morgana." Shiro said from on top of her. She turned her head to look at him. "You murdered an innocent girl and expect me to do nothing. No..." Shiro raised his right hand and a magic circle formed in the air. "I'm going to make you pay." Morgana looked into his eyes and was filled with an emotion she hasn't felt before. Fear.

His eyes were cold and harsh. He chopped his hand send making the magic cricle expand to twice it's size and began to crackle with lightning.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Morgana asked him.

"Isn't it obvious." Shiro smiled sadisticly at her. "I'm going to kill you." Just before the lightning struck Shiro activated his 'sacred gear' and slamed Morgana with gravity forcing her to stay where she was.

 _DOOOOON_

Lightning struck Morgana's prone form, making her twitch in pain.

"We're not done here."

 _crack crunch_

"AHHHHHH!"

"So how does it feel to have your limbs broken." Shiro grinded his foot into one of Morgana's legs.

"You bastard!" Morgana roared at him and swung her tail at him, her stinger dripping with venom.

"Oh no! What ever will I do?" Shiro lazily said as he held his gloved hand up and swung it to his left, Morgana following suit. As soon as he body hiit the floor ice began to form around her limbs, pinning her in place. "What's the matter stray?" Shiro began to slowly sulk towards her. "I thought you were hungry?

"Yoooooou." She raised her tail for a third time but this time Shiro stopped in place, Morgana smirked but it soon dissappeared when he raised his right hand towards her.

"Do you honestly think that would intimidate me?" A magic circle appeared in his hand and then there was a powerful blast of wind.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Morgana screamed in pain when she felt her tail get sliced off. "P-please stop this."

"What did you just say?" Shiro growled at her.

"Yes yes, I won't kill anymore, I'll even turn myself in just-just please. Don't...kill...me..." Tears began to well up in her eyes. This is the first time she has ever felt like this.

One second he was standing a good few feet away, the next second he was stood in front of her, his gloved hand gripping her skull tightly.

"How fucking dare you!" He forced her to look at him. "You fucking dare to ask for mercy? What about Mimi? What about the countless others who've asked for mercy aswell?" He slammed her face into his knee. Once, twice, three times. He kept it up until her nose was a bloody mess.

"S-stop it..." She groaned weakly.

"You're starting to piss me off." Shiro sneered at the woman. "You don't deserve any mercy." His grip began to tighten, because her limbs were either sliced off or frozen to the ground she couldn't do much to stop him. "Now die like the worthless piece of filth you are."

Using his sacred gear, he closed his hand around her head, crushing it in his grasp.

"Pop goes the monster." Shiro shook his hand to get rid of the blood and gray matter that coated his hand and then walked back over to Mimi's body and knelt down beside it.

* * *

 _ **Earlier...  
**_

A crimson-red magic circle suddenly appeared a few feet away from the factory. It glowed brightly for a few seconds and then vanished reveiling a group of four.

"Is this the right place Akeno?" A familer crimson-haired princess asked her queen.

"Yes. The Arch-dukes report states that she is here." Akeno bowed politely to Rias.

Koneko then spoke up, after what looked like she had sniffed the air. "Buchou, Idiot-senpai is here too."

"How can you tell?" The blonde knight asked the snow-haired loli.

"I can smell that idiot for miles." She stated with a blank face.

"I see. Well then, let's go and take care of the Stray Devil, Morgana."

"""Yes Buchou.""" All three responded at the same time.

It took a few minutes to reach the factory. As they reached it they all felt an immense pressure wash over them but, as quickly as it appeared, it soon vanished.

"Was that the stray's Demonic energy?" Kiba asked, a sword in hand.

"No." Akeno shook her head. "That felt like Shiro's...but that doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean Akeno?" Rias asked her.

"Shiro's Demonic power is strong but it's no way near that level yet." Akeno began to speed up, the rest followed suit.

As they reached the opening in the wall, they noticed that it used to be a door but it was blown apart. They all walked in and took in the scene.

Parts or the floor were torn up, the walls had holes blown in them, large metal bars were either stuck in the ground or in the walls and in the centre was Shiro who looked to be kneeling over someone.

"I fucked up Rias." He didn't bother to look at them. They looked at each other and as they noticed that his voice sounded broken. "I got too cocky, I thought with my sacred gear I could take on anyone... How wrong I was..."

"Shiro... What do you me-!" Rias walked up to him but paused when she saw what he was kneeling over.

"Her name was Mimi... Morgana kidnapped her, toyed with her... I-I tried to save her but..." The others walked up to him, with Akeno kneeling down beside him. Tears began to stream from his eyes. "She was so scared...her eyes...her eyes were filled with fear...every time she looked at me...dammit..."

Akeno wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a hug. Shiro didn't respond to her motion.

"If you want the stray..." He pointed a finger over to his right. They all turned their heads to see Morgana's lifeless and headless body, still frozen in place. "I killed her..."

"Shiro..." Akeno looked at him with concern.

He brushed her off and stood up, with bangs shadowing his eyes. "Let's-let's just go home...please." He turned to the doorway and took one step before he collapsed into Akeno, who was standing behind him.

"Shiro!"

"Don't worry Akeno." Her master reasured her. "He's just exhausted, not only that but." Rias then gestured to his right leg, which was bent at an awkward angle. "It's seems his leg is broken. Akeno."

"Yes Rias?" Akeno already had a feeling on what Rias was going to say.

"Can I leave Shiro's healing to you?"

"Of course. Will you be sending a report?"

"Yes but for now." Rias placed a hand on Shiro's cheek. "Let's get him home."

"Yes Buchou."

* * *

 **Fuck this chapter.**

 **Just fuck it. I left last chapter on such a weird ending point that it made starting this difficult. Not only that, I've had such a shit week that I lost all inspiration for this but I should be good now.**

 **Now for the review.**

 **KingZeRoPL: Gotta say, that is a strange thing to say but yes, Issei will get a harem but I won't be focusing on him or his harem. I my swap to his POV at some points but the main focus of this fic is Shiro.**

 **If you want to know who is in Issei's harem then just say and I tell you but you can probably guess who is. Also it has come to my attention that the discord link didn't work... So if you have Discord just look up Life of a Devil Servant. I'm sure you can find it.**

 **Anyway that's all for now. Need to work on the next chapter where I will introduce an important story character and MAYBE kill Issei and get the main plot started.**

 **Stay well, stay true. BYE BYE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Key:**

 **[Spirit speech]**

 **['Spirit thought']**

 _ **Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

 **Attack names  
**

' _Thought_ '

 _Other_

 **I don't own Highschool DxD** **nor do I own any references I may use.** **That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6  
_

Once again, Shiro woke up in his room staring at the ceiling with a raven-haired bombshell hugging his right arm between her mountainous bosoms. Well, he only noticed her when he awoke with a jolt, still thinking he was in battle with a giant scorpion-lady.

He looked to his left to see Akeno's peacful-sleeping face, a strand of her hair fell over her face. He brushed the strand out of her face and revealed in her beauty.

"Mnnn~" She sweetly moaned and hugged his arm tighter, allowing him to feel the elasticity and softness of them.

His mind flashed back to when he first met her and it was all thanks to a map that was blown out of his hand by some wind. But, at the same time, if he never met her then he would probably still be a normal human and she might be dead. He shook his head to eliminate those thoughts, he didn't regret saving her and he certainly didn't regret becoming a Devil, in fact he enjoyed it even, well asides from the psychotic stray that tried to murder him multiple times.

But, besides from that, he met a lot of good people. Kiba, the chivalrous blonde-haired knight that was also a sword fanatic. Koneko, the snow-haired lolita that, on most occasions, found a way to annoy him to some degree but he still saw her as a friend, even if she didn't. Rias, the crimson-haired bombshell who was his master, he had her to thank for giving him a second chance at life.

And then there was Akeno, the raven haired girl who was the first Devil he met and who was alos by his side almost every night. It was thanks to her that he had met all these people, she was also the one who has made his heart flutter on different occasions.

He smiled at her sleeping form before deciding to take a leap of faith and wrap his left arm around her and pull her into a hug before closing his eyes in an attempt to go back into the land of dreams.

"Seems like someone is having fun." Before opening them quickly to look into Akeno's violet eyes and gorgeous smile. "Good morning."

After the initial shock, he smiled warmly back at her. "Morning Akeno. How did you sleep?"

"I should be asking you that." Her took a look of concern. "You had three broken ribs, a broken leg and sever exhaustion. In fact how are you awake right now?"

"Really? But I feel fine." Shiro began to examine himself. "Was I really in that ba-MMPH!"

He was suddenly caught off when Akeno wraped her arms around his head and pulled him deeper into her breasts. "I think we should stay in bed together for the whole day." She looked down at him with a seductive grin. "Just to make sure you're at 100%."

"What in the blue hell is going on here?" A feminine voice suddenly called out at the two.

They both turned to the doorway, with a bit of trouble on Shiro's end on the account that he was still being held captive by Akeno, and saw that a woman with shoulder-length brown hair and icy-blue eyes was stood there. She wore a black t-shirt with gold writing on it that said 'live, love, laugh' and blue jeans. She also had a large suitcase and a two smaller bags.

"MMPH?" Shiro muffled voice sounded out.

"Shiro." Her voice sounded irratated. "I want you and this girl to be dressed and down stairs in ten minutes." And with that she grabbed her bags and closed the door shut.

Akeno released Shiro and looked at him with a confused face. "Who was that Shiro?"

He sighed, got up and walked over to his dresser and opened it. "That was my Mum."

* * *

Both Akeno and Shiro's Mum sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, with the former drinking tea and the latter drinking coffee, while Shiro was at the oven, with three pans sizzling as they cooked bacon, sausages and eggs. Shiro's Mum stared at Akeno, who was smiling peacefully. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence passed, Shrio turned the oven off, plated the food and set them down in front of the two and then sat down next to Akeno with his own plate in front of him.

"So." Shiro's Mother was the first to break the silence. "Shiro, aren't you going to introduce me to the random girl who was naked in your bed with you and had your head in between her breasts?"

"Right. Mum this is Akeno, Akeno this is my Mum, Lilith Katsura." He gestured from his Mum to Akeno, then from Akeno to his Mum. Akeno bowed politly to her and then went wide eyed in glee.

"Wait your Mother is Lilith Katsura!" Shiro nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Now I know why your second name sounded so familiar! I wear her clothes sometimes. It so very nice too meet you."

"Oh yeah. I forgot why your bra and panties looked familiar."

"..."

"Uhhhh I mean-Yeah a lot of girls wear her clothes ahahaha." He ended it off with a nervous laugh.

Lilith sighed at him. "Seriously Shiro, I know I haven't been home a lot but I didn't expect you to go down the path of a sexual devient."

"Now hold on Mum." Shiro stared at his mother in surprise. "Who said anything about me becoming a sexual devient?"

" ." Both Shiro and Lilith looked over to Akeno, who's smile neveer left her face. "While it is true that we were sleeping naked together, I can assure you that your son's virginity is still intact." When Lilith opened her mouth to speak Akeno interupted her. "And as for why we were sleeping together naked, well it has become quite a common gesture between teens."

Shiro took a sip of his drink, attempting to make himself smaller. "Oh yes it's a common gesture alright. Right before they fuck each other sensless." And promptly did an impressive spit take.

Akeno began to pat Shiro on his back when she noticed that he was choking. "*cough* Mum *cough* What the hell?"

"What? It's true though. How do you think you were con-" She began but Shiro held up his arms in a 'X' to stop her.

"Okay, okay TMI Mum." Shiro rolled his eyes at her. He stood up and gestured for Akeno to do the same. "Look we gotta get going to school now."

"We are not done talking young man." Lilith stepped in front of him and glared at him. "I was hoping for a nice reunion with my son but instead I find him naked in bed with some random ass, sluty-looking woman."

" _We will talk about this later._ " Shiro narrowed his eyes at her.

Akeno looked a little bit miffed at Lilith's comment but decided to not say anything. There was an intense stare-down between Lilith and her son for a good five minutes before Shiro wrapped his arms around her without any hesitation.

"I'm glad you're back Mum." His voice sounded tearfull.

Lilith smiled and wrapped her arms around her and smiled. "I'm glad I'm back too."

After a few silent minutes of hugging they broke apart and Lilith stepped aside to let them pass. "See you later Mum. Come on Akeno."

* * *

Both Akeno and Shiro walked in an uncomfortable silence as they took the normal route too school.

"Sorry 'bout that Akeno." Shiro turned to her and smiled.

"About what?"

"About the whole family drama and my Mum calling you a 'slut'. I honestly expected her to do something else."

"Oh like what?" She speed up so that she was walking in front of him and turned around to look at him.

"Weeeel, you know how I told you that she's a model scout?" She nodded her head at him. "Well she kinda has this 'thing' that she does where if she sees a girl who she thinks will make a good model, she kinda...feels them up. I'm embarrased to say that I know how to do it, since I've seen her do it multiple times."

"Oh?"Her voice took on a teasing tone. She stopped in front of him. "And how exactly does it work?"

"Well she kinda rubs her hands all over their bodies and she somehow gets their measurments. I'm not sure how she gets them but she does."

"And do you think you can show me~" Akeno began to push her breasts up against his chest earning him some harsh glares from the male students.

His face flushed red. "Wh-what are you talking about Akeno?" He managed to sutter out.

She smiled seductively at him and began moved her face close to his and caressed his cheek. "I said, I want you too show me~ What she does~"

Shiro response was to stand there like a lemon and stutter. She giggled at his reaction and back off. "Ufufufu~ You make the cuteset reaction to my teasings Shiro. I guess that's why I can't help myself."

"My my." They both heard a familiar voice that belonged to a crimson-haired beauty. "You two seem to be getting along well."

They both turned to Rias and Akeno was the first one to speak. "You could say that Rias."

She smiled at the two before walking up to Shiro, a concerned look on her face. "How are your injuries doing?"

Shiro, who was still flustered, began to stutter. "They-good-healing-well."

She raised an eyebrow at him then turned to Akeno. "What did you do to him Akeno?"

"Oh not much Rias ufufufu~" Rias gave her a questiong look but decided to say anything against it.

 _Smack_

They both jumped, however, when they heard the sound of flash smacking flesh coming from Shiro's direction. They both turned to see him slapping his cheeks and shaking his head.

"Okay, okay. I think I'm good now." Shiro faced them with a smile, which did nothing to destract them from the red handprints on both of his cheeks. "To properly answer your question Rias. Yes, my injuries are fine thanks to Akeno."

Rias smiled warmly at him. "That's good. Is it alright for you to come to the club after school?" Shiro nodded at her. "Good. We'll see you later then."

"Bye Shiro and don't forget what I said earlier about showing me how it works~" Akeno winked at him before both she and Rias left.

Shiro's blush returned in full. "Damn it Akeno. Why you gotta put that back in my head."

* * *

After classes had ended, Shiro bid farewell to Issei, Matsuda and Motohama, the three giving him murderous glares in return, and headed straight to the club house.

Was he being impatient. Maybe, but he wanted to discuss the events that transpired last night and what will happen next. He was sure that the others would want to know what happened in full details but when he arrived, he was surprised to find that he was the first one there. Normally, was either the last or second to last to arrive, right after or before Kiba since he had to politely get rid of his fangirls.

' _Heh. Bet Issei would love to have what Kiba's got._ ' He inwardly laughed to himself as he thought about how Issei's dream is to becom a 'Harem King'.

It was a ridiculous notion but somehow it felt right that he wanted to become that, pervert or not.

But that was besides the point. The point was, that he was the only one in the clubroom

"Now that I think about it." He was currently laying down on one of the couches. "I don't really know the layout of this place besides from this room." He stood up and walked to the door, stuck his head out, looked left and right and saw that nobody was coming any time soon. He stood in place for a few seconds before walking out the door and began heading down the corridor poking his head into any rooms that he came across.

For being such an old building, Shiro found himself amazed at how well kept it was. Did they use magic to keep it how it was, did they clean it themselves or did they get someone else to do it?

He kept looking around for...well, he didn't know how long was looking around for but it was a long time. He couldn't help but feel-dissapointed-there was nothing of interest. He was hoping for some kind of protective demon like a hellcat or hellhound. That would've been neat.

He was just about to throw in the towel and head back to the club room when he felt an eerie chill coming down from the corridor. Deciding to go deeper down the rabbit hole, he walked down the corridor and came across a set of large double doors, nothing too odd. Except these doors had magic-enhanced chains wrapped around it and magic talismans on each side of the doors. He gave an experimental tug on the chains and found that someone with either monster strength or explosive-magical power could get this open.

Luckly, he had the latter.

But he was pretty sure Rias would be super pissed at him for blowing up something that was obivously important, especially since it had a 'Keep out' sign on it.

"Hmmm...How can I get this open with out blowing it the fuck up." He stood with his hand on his chin. Rias or Akeno might have a key for it but he doubt they would give it to him. "Guess I can just try and pull them open." He grabbed the tailsmans and went to pull them off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING I SWAER!" He quickly threw his hands up and turned to face the one who talked to him. His jaw dropped when he saw his Mum standing there.

"Really Shiro. I leave you alone for a half a day and you're snooping around like a theif." She wagged her finger at him in a jokingly scolding manner. "I thought I raised you better then this."

Finally recovering from his initial shock, he spoke. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

A bashful, embarrassed even, expression crossed her features and she rubbed the back of her head. "Shiro, about this morning. I maaaaaaay have overreacted about you being in bed with that hussy-"

"Akeno."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Her name is Akeno Himejima not a hussy. Got it." Shiro glared at her in a way the left no room for arguing.

"Fine fine." She waved him off, not really caring.

"Mother."

Lilith looked at her son and saw his harsh gaze and realised just how much he cared about that girl. It was a look she was familiar with, it was the same look his father gave his parents when he introduced her to them. She smilied softly at him. "Sorry, it's just-I care about you Shiro. I don't see you for months, even years and I have no way of knowing what you are doing it that time."

Shiro sighed and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. "I know you do Mum. I know you do." He waited for her to release him and gestured back to the door. "So, do you know what's behind this door?"

"No idea. Buuuuut if it's locked up that tightly then It must be important and something you shouldn't be messing with." She gave him a look of knowing.

"Right right." He laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

He heard Lilith do an impressed whistle as she looked around the area. "I gotta tell ya, these Occult Research Club members you're with know how to make things authentic. Hell, if you didn't know any better you'd think that this place actually belongs to Demons and the like."

"Yeah crazy right?" He laughed in a totally none suspicious manner. "Hey Mum do you wanna met the others?"

"Sure. I would love to met your friends." She then turned and began to walk away.

"Oh so your gonna lead the way now?" It brought him great amusment to see her freeze in place. "Thought so. Come on, this way. Also, try not to be mean to them or do that whole 'model-scout' thing you do, okay." He walked past her as he said that.

"Don't worry your pretty silver head Shiro. I'll be on my best behaviour."

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

"Hey guys." Shrio opened the door to the club room, which was now full of people.

"Shiro, you're late." Rias scolded him like an older sibling would do to a younger one.

"Late? Rias I was the first one here." He told her while still standing in the doorway. "Anyway. Everyone I want you to met someone."

"What!" Rias yelled at him, well not yelled more like raised her voice. "Shiro you can't just bring someone here. We have things to discuss, very important things might I add."

"I know and I want to discuss them too but it's just that." He glanced behind him. "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Excuse me Shiro." A female voice said from behind him. "You asked if I wanted to met them."

"Shiro." He turned back to face Rias. "Just who is with you?"

He walked in and waved the women in. "Everyone meet my mother, Lilith Katsura."

"I see." Rias stood up and what happened next was, well it was something nobody was prepared for.

As soon as Lilith stepped in the room and saw Rias, Koneko and Akeno, she appeared right behind Rias and began to grope her causing Rias to yelp in surprise and Shiro to sigh.

"For fucks sake Mum." Shiro hand was practically going through his face.

"B99-W59-H90." She then went behind Akeno and Koneko and repeated the process. "B109-W60-H89 and B67-W57-H73."

In an instant she was next to Shiro. "First I find him in bed, naked, with someone and violating his purity."

"I am faaaar from pure Mum." Shiro silently said.

"Now I find him in a den full of sin with two other sexy girls and a pretty boy who could make any man turn gay for him." Koneko looked stunned that she was also mentioned and Kiba was not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "Just what happened while I was away for two years and moved you back to Japan."

"Simple." All attention turned to Shiro. "I joined Kuoh Acadamy, met Akeno, joined the ORC and met the others."

"You mean you joined a club full of sinners and met a bunch of-MMPH." Shiro placed his hand over her mouth.

"Okay Mum that's enough. I won't let you insult my friends."

Lilith used her hands to remove his. "But Shiro, I can practically see Akeno's black lace, and I must admit you wear my clothing really well, through her clothing. And don't get me started on the red head. And besides." She then pointed over to Akeno. "She was in bed with you, NAKED."

Rias raised her hand, hoping to get a word in. "Katusra-san ( _I think I used that right_ ). If I'm guessing correctly, you have a problem with the...unique...sleeping arrangements between Akeno and Shiro right? Well I can assure you that-"

"I swear if you say anything along the lines of 'It's becoming a common gesture' a will stick a needle through your eye and into your brain." She then gave Rias a harsh glare. "And I posses the sewing skills to do so."

"You need to stop being so judgemental to everyone." He pointed an accusing finger at her and then pointed to the others. "These people are important to me, especially Akeno, but you're important to me too."

"Alright alright." She raised her hands in surrender but then narrowed her eyes. "I'll stop causing a huge stir IF you can give me ONE good reason as too why you were in bed together naked. Then, and only then, will I stop." Akeno began to raise her hand but stopped when Lilith sent a glare her way. "Not from you, it has to be from Shiro."

"Right-errrrr-give me a second."

"See, you can't can you."

"No no. I can. For you see, Mother. The reason to why we were in bed together-"

"Naked." His mother interjected.

"Yes, naked. The reason for it was because we were...studying..." He awkwardly smiled at his mother.

She gave him a deadpan stare and held up two fingers. "Strike one Shiro. You got two more."

 _Abort Mission_

"Well...uh...it was raining and uhhh..."

She lowered another finger so there was only on. "Strike two."

 _ABORT MISSION!_

' _Shiiiiiiiit. Uh think Shiro, think! What reason would make her believe as to why we were in naked in bedd together._ ' Shiro looked over to his mother and then over to Akeno. ' _What's the one thing that distracts parents the most... Should I come out and say that I'm a Devil and that Akeno was healing me._ ' An idea popped into Shiro's. ' _That could work. It's so ridiculous it might just work._ '

"Well Shiro? I'm waiting." She began to impatiently tap her foot against the ground.

Shiro looked at her and then to Akeno before sighing. "Fuck it." He proceeded to walk over to Akeno, who, over the course of the conversation, sat down on one of the couches, and offered her a hand. She took it and was then suddenly pulled into a hug when Shiro wrapped an arm around her waist. "Looks like there is no point hiding it Akeno. I get my perceptivness from my Mother after all."

Akeno raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about Shiro?"

He didn't answer and instead turned to face his mother and affectionately placed his head on top of hers. "Mum, the reason as to why Akeno and I were naked in bed together is because we are dating. _Please don't call my bluff._ "

"Really?" Shiro asked him with crossed arms. The other's were too stuned to say anything.

"That's right." He hugged Akeno tighter.

"Prove it."

"How do you want me to prove it."

"Kiss." Shiro looked at her, stunned. "That's right. If you two are dating then you would have no problem in kissing each other."

' _FFFFFFUUUUUUCK._ ' Shiro then felt a hand on his cheek which made him turn to face Akeno. "Akeno."

"Looks like there is no point to hid it Shiro." Akeno then began to lean up towards him and pressed her lips against his.

"Who knew that all it took for Akeno's feeling to come forth was to met Shiro's mother." Rias smiled warmly at them.

"I ship it." Koneko said aloud.

The next few minutes for Shiro were ones of pure bliss. The feeling of Akeno's soft lips pressing against his sent fireworks through out his body, and he liked it. He liked kissing Akeno and he liked Akeno kissing him. They stayed connected for a few more minutes before they sperated, pink tingeing there cheeks.

Akeno held Shiro closer to her and turned to face Lilith. "Yes, I'm in love with Shiro. I fell in love with him a month ago when he saved me from a bad situation and he got hurt in the process. Ever since then I've always wanted to tell him but I never found the time until the other day. I swear to what ever Deity you worship that I, Akeno Himejima, am madly in love with your son."

"So then last night-" Lilith began but Akeno cut her off.

"No offence but do you honestly think that I would get naked for any random guy?"

It was clear that Lilith wanted to say 'yes' but she held her tounge. "Okay then but answer me this Shiro." She turned her attention to her silver haired child. "How do you feel?"

Shiro looked between his mother then back to the girl who was hugging him tightly, reveling in her beauty. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. "When I first met Akeno, it felt as if we were meant to meet each other, she helped me get to Kuoh and then when I saw her about to be in trouble, I just ran. At first I had doubts in my mind, doubts like 'If I don't help her then maybe I could get to safety' but that didn't feel right, so I just ran towards her." He then placed a hand on her cheek and made her face him. "And I haven't regretted running towards her since. So yes Mum, I too am madly in love with Akeno and if you don't approve then too bad." This time, he pressed his lips against hers.

"I see but I still have one more question." Litith's gaze became harsh and cold, Shiro prepared for the verbal onslaught his mother was about to give him. "Why didn't you tell me at first?"

"Wut." He honestly didn't expect that.

"I said why didn't you tell me at first?" She was suddenly appeared by there side. "Ohhhhhhhhh I'm so glad that my baby boy has found someone to love, I never thought that this day would come-"

"Mother!"

"Until you were in your third year or college, you should let people finish before you interupt them Shiro." She wagged her finger at him.

Akeno and Shiro seperated from each other. "So does that mean you approve of us ?" Akeno asked her.

"Of course I do and please feel free to call me Mother." She then pulled them both into a hug. "Oh I'm sooooooo happy this day has come~" She began to hug them both tighter and tighter. Both Shiro and Akeno were becoming uncomfortable and not from the close proximity to each other.

Luckly, Shiro had a plan. "Hey Rias."

"Hmm?" Rias' tilted her head when she heard Shiro say her name.

"Shouldn't we get on with the club meeting?"

She nodded in understanding. "Yes. Lets begin."

* * *

The walk home between Shiro and his Mother was uncomfortably silent between them.

After the meeting was finished up Rias suggested that Lilith should acompany Shiro on his 'request' to meet with Kalawarner. She explained to Lilith that each member of the club took on a request, that she approved of, of course, to raise money for the club.

That's how Lilith met Kalawarner which went better then Shiro expected.

He was worried about how his Mother would react upon seeing Kalawarner, especially after how she reacted to the others, but thankfully she didn't get all touchy-feely with Kalawarner.

Despite being kicked out due to the collective tab that was slowly rising, neither women seemed drunk. That weren't sluring or stumbling which Shiro found very, very strange.

"So Mum." Shiro was the first one to break the silence. "What did you think of my friends and girlfriend." He still felt a bit giddy at calling Akeno his girlfriend.

"I liked them. They're nice people." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. They are aren't they. I owe everything to Rias and the others." They both fell back into silence.

"Shiro." This time it was his Mother who broke the silence.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I'm sorry." She looked away with a sad look. "I'm sorry that I've been such a terrible mother. Leaving for months, even years, only to come back for a few weeks or so. Making you move from place to place so many times. Making you leave all your friends behind."

"Mum." Shiro stopped, turned and hugged his Mother warmly. "You haven't been a terrible mother. In fact, I couldn't ask for a better one."

"But Shiro I-"

"If it wasn't for you, then I would've probably never have moved back from England to Japan and If that didn't happen then I would've never met Akeno and the others. So thank you, thank you for being awesome."

"Shiro." Tears began to well up in Lilith's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Mum."

"White." She suddenly said.

"What?" He seperated from her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your name. It means either white or castle. I chose white." She then ran her hand through his hair. "Even though you don't have white hair, I still chose that name." She quickly dried her eyes "Shiro, I've decided to not work overseas anymore."

Shiro raised his eyes at her. "What! But-but what about your work?" Lilith laughed at him and ruffled his hair.

"Silly boy. I said I won't work overseas. Just because I'm not working overseas doesn't I'm not working at all. This means that I can spend more time with you."

Shiro smiled warmly at his mother, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm glad."

Lilith smiled back but then frowned and patted herself down. "Oh shit."

"Hmm? What's up Mum?" He tiltied his head at her.

She stuck her tounge out and tapped her head with fist. "Silly me, I forgot something back at the club house. You can make it back home, right Shiro?"

"Well yeah but don't you want me to come with you?" He tilted his head at her.

She waved him off and began to back track to the club. "Don't worry I'll be fine. See you back at home sweetheart."

"Uhh okay. Later Mum." Shiro then began to walk back home, alone."

* * *

Rias had to stay behind that night to finish up some reports.

It wasn't the most glamorous of jobs, but it was an important job nonetheless.

She had to catalogue each and every item that were given as payment from the clients. It was necessary because it was a rare that any contract payments were repaid in the same amount. She had to catalogue all money and objects for monetary payment. After all, her servants need compensation for there work.

She read over the payments given to her servents one last time before she finished up for the night and, just like the times before, she frowned and sighed when her eye's glanced over one of her servant's name.

Shiro Katsura, the silver haired teen who just recently confessed his love to her oldest servant and friend and has only recieved two items of payment. One was something that was of no use to her and the other was a good item. The latter of the item's was a pheonix feather, quite a rare item considering that, when pheonixs molt, their feather's burst into flames.

But the item that made her frown was one from his regular client, Kalawarner, no surname, and the item in question was a kiss on the cheek, it was also when Morgana attacked him for a second time.

But still, she had tried to do a background check on Kalawarner as she had a name that she diidn't recognise. But nothing came up, no birth certificates, no credit card information, nothing. It was almost as if the person known as Kalawarner didn't exist.

"Feeling tired Gremory?" Rias' jumpped when she heard a voice suddenly call out to her, a chill began to fill the room. Literally.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow at the woman who was leaning against the door frame. " ? What are you doing here?" Something about her felt...off...it was almost as if the older woman was pumping out magical energy.

"Oh not much." She lifted herself off and began to walk towards Rias. "I just forgot something that's all."

"I...see..." Rias kept her hands underneath her desk, preparing to summon her magic if things turned south.

Lilith stopped and began to chuckle lightly. "Oh Rias, feeling threatend already?" She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I expected more from the little sister of Satan." Lilith's eye's snapped open and an intense pressure washed over Rias causing her magic to fizzle out. "That's right. I know what you are and what you did to my son."

"Wh-How did you-" Rias began to speak but was stopped when Lilith appeared in front of her and wrapped her right hand around her neck and began to squeeze.

"How did I know? Simple." Flames began to gather in Lilith's left hand. "I know _alllllllll_ about the mythical world, including Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. The only reason as to why I'm not turning you into a pile of ashes is because you're precious to my little boy. Not only that but I can't be bothered to deal with the entirety of hell on my back." Her grip loosened slighty to let Rias speak, and to also let her breathe again. Rias sent a murderous glare at her. "Oh please, your going to have to do better then that. Your brother couldn't kill me, so what makes you think you have a chance?

"What-What do you want?" Rias asked her, being very careful with her words.

"Simple. You _Devils_ are known for being manipulative so what I want to know is. What did you do to my child to make him become a Devil?" She practicaly spat out the word Devil, almost as if it was curse word.

"I...didn't do...anything..." Rias managed to choke out as Lilith's grip became tighter.

" . I know you could sense his power, so I'm going to ask again." She suddenly slammed Rias into the wall. "What did you do?"

"He...saved...Akeno." Rias began to weakly pry at Lilith's hand, her vision slowly becoming blurry.

"What?" Lilith loosend her grip when she heard that making Rias cough and splutter, trying to get valuable oxygen back into her lungs.

"Do-Do you remember what Akeno said when they confessed there love to each other? Well she wasn't lying. If it wasn't for him, then Akeno might not even be here."

"Explain." Even though Lilith said one word, it carried an immense authority to it.

"We had reports of a stray and Akeno was in the process of searching for it when it tried to attack her." Rias shivered when her mind went back to Mogana. "But your son sacrificed his life for her. So I revived him as a Devil in gratitude."

For, what seemed like the longest time, Lilith stared into Rias' eyes, searching for something. "And you swear that you did nothing to my son?"

"I would rather die then betray someone's feelings, especially if they were one of my servants." Rias determained look was all that Lilith needed.

She sighed and released Rias, she then snapped her finger's causing the room to ripple. Seeing Rias' confused look she sighed again. "I placed an illusion spell on the room. Your injury was nothing more then a trick."

"Why did you do this?" Rias was even more confused at her actions.

Lilith smiled warmly at her, something that surprised Rias considering her recent actions. "Guess I was just confirming something." Lilith turned and began to walk away but not before looking back to Rias. "You know, I'm glad that it was a Gremory who turned my son into a Devil. If it was someone else I would have no problem in killing them and taking my son back.I may trust the Gremory's but if you do anything to hurt my son." Lilith extended her hand towards Rias, a magic cirlce appearing. "I will not hesitate to kill you." And with that, Lilith walked out leaving Rias to her confused thoughts.

* * *

 **Done, and this time it was on time so YAY for me right?**

 **Anyway the first thing on the agenda is that Akeno and Shiro are now a item, yay. The next yet kinda same thing I want to talk about is lemons. That's right, I have already decided on who and where the first lemon will be. The first will be with Akeno and it's going to happen before the Three Faction Summit. I also have most lemons in my mind except for three, those being Xenovia, Isabela and Koneko. Now concerning Koneko, I do have a lemon in mind for her BUT, and this is a major but, she is like what 15-16? So my moral fucking compass is going fucking mental. Do I write a Koneko lemon or not? And I'm leaving this decision to you guys and I'm going to make a poll on my profile for it. If yes then it's going to happen when she goes into heat, Kuroka will still stop it but something extra will happen and if not weeeell, you guys can take a guess.**

 **Anyway next chapter will mark the VERY start of the main DxD timeline. So sorry Issei but you gonna die next chapter.**

 **But that's all for so now.**

 **Stay well, stay true.**

 **BYE BYE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Key:**

[Flashback]

 **[Spirit speech]**

 **['Spirit thought']**

 _ **Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

 **Attack names  
**

' _Thought_ '

 _Other_

 **I don't own Highschool DxD** **nor do I own any references I may use.** **That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7  
_

"Morning Shiro."

"Morning Mum. What do you want for breakfast?"

It was the day after when Shiro introduced his Mother to the members of the ORC and confessed his love to Akeno. He was standing in the kitchen wearing his school uniform when his mother came down wearing a biege skirt and suit combo.

"What are you planning on making?" His mother asked him, taking a seat at the table.

"Nothing too big. Just fish, rice, egg and soup." He smiled at her.

Lilith raised an eyebrow at him. "That seems like an odd combination."

"It's a traditional Japanese breakfast." He began to plate the food and place it on a tray. After he done he then placed it on the table and slid it over to her. "It's been awhile since you had a Japanese breakfast so I thought I should make it for you."

Lilith smiled at her son and clapped her hands in front of her face. "If that's the case then. Thank you for the food." And began to dig in.

Shiro plated his own food and sat down opposite to her and did the same process of clapping his hands in front of his face and then dug into his own meal. As they ate, Shiro couldn't help but notice his Mum's attire. "Going somewhere Mum?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, food still in her mouth. She swallowed it quickly. "Yeah, the company needs me down at the branch today. Apparently they have new models coming in and they want my opinion on it."

"I see, does this mean you'll be home late?" He asked his mother, taking there trays and taking them over to the sink.

"Possibly." His mother then looked at the clock and then back to him. "Shouldn't you get going now?"

He glanced at the clock and went wide eyed. "Yeah guess I should." He walked into the living room and grabbed his bag, phone and headphones before walking back into the kitchen and giving his Mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Shiro." She smiled at him as he walked out the kitchen. She kept up her smile until she heard the door close before sighing and glancing towards the window. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Not telling him that I know he's a Devil?" She stood up and went over to the counter and picked up a picture frame.

In the picture were three people, a woman with brown hair was laying in a bed holding a small bundle of cloth while a man with silver hair was stood next to her. The man's hair was messy and his emerald-green eyes showed signs of sleep deprivation.

"Oh Jacob." Lilith ran her hand over the mans face. "If only you were here. You would know what to do." A single tear fell down her face and dripped onto the mans face.

* * *

Shiro began to hum to the beat of a song as he walked to Kuoh. As he neared to school he saw Issei, Matsuda and Motohama standing at the gate. He let out a sharp whistle to get their attentions.

"Yo, what up guys?" He shouted over to them. As he got closer he saw that they all were spitful glares towards him. He raised an eyebrow until he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck and a hand on his cheek causing hs head to turn towards the person.

"Morning Shiro~" A sweet voice cooed. The person then placed there lips agaisnt his.

They parted after a minute with Shiro smilng like a loon. "Morning Akeno. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Akeno smiled sweetly at him.

Shiro turned his head when he felt many killing glares directed towards him. He saw that all the people who were in the process of walking into the school stopped and stared at the two. The killing intent he felt were all coming from the guys, mainly Issei, Matsuda and Motohama. His gained an evil grin as an idea popped into his head. He turned to Akeno, still wearing the same grin. "Hey Akeno, you wanna meet some of my friends?" He nodded his head towards the trio.

Akeno looked over to wear he was nodding and looked back at him with an understanding smile. "Sure." She hugged his arm inbetween her breasts.

They both walked over to the trio. "Hey guys. You know Akeno right? Well she's my girlfriend now."

"Bastard!" The three hissed at him, anime style tears coming down their faces.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro noticed how Akeno was staring at Issei. He lent down to whisper in her ear. "Hey. What's up?"

She released his arm and turned towards him with a serious expression. "I need to talk to Rias about something. Do you think you can come to the club room after school?"

"Sure." He nodded at her. She lent up and planted a kiss on his lips before walking away. Shiro turned to the three with a shit-eating grin. "And that is how you pull."

"You have no idea how badly I want to hit you." Matsuda commented with a glare.

"You know." They all turned their heads towards Issei, who was bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "I should be jelous of you but I'm kinda proud."

All three of them just...stared...at Issei. "Are you...are you feeling okay Issei?" Shiro asked him with an odd look.

"Yeah. This isn't like you Issei." Motohama noted.

"I don't mean it like that idiots." A tick mark made itself present on his forehead. "I mean when I first met you Shiro you were the quietest kid I knew. You never talked to anyone and you always stayed seperate."

"Yeah...I was pretty quiet as a kid." Shiro rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah but now look at you. You're in a club that all the guys want to be in and you have a drop-dead, big boobed girlfriend." Issei then patted Shiro's shoulder. "I'm proud of you dude."

Shiro stared at Issei's hand before grabbed it with two fingers and lifting off of him. "Okay first off, thanks I guess. Second, stop that. You're starting to sound like a dad and it's wierd." He then walked past Issei and patted his shoulder. "But thanks for that dude."

"No problem." He then followed behind Shiro, with Matsuda and Motohama following soon after.

* * *

The day seemed to fly by for Shiro. Issei had invited him to go peeping with Matsuda and Motohama to which he declined stating that 'he didn't wish to have his faced caved in by a bunch of girls.' and he didn't want to know what Akeno would do to him. Besides he had more important things to deal with, that being the club meeting.

"Yo what up." As soon as Shiro announced his presence to the others, he felt the temperature in the room drop which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "What's up with you guys?" He asked them all.

"Now that Shiro is here." Rias' voice cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. "We can officially begin the meeting." Shiro sat down next to Koneko and opposite of Kiba. Akeno was stood next to Rias, a serious expression on her face. "I have reason to believe that Fallen Angles have infiltrated our territory."

"And?" Everyone turned their attentions to Shiro, who managed to steal one of Koneko's chocolate bars, much to her annoyance. "If they're tresspassing, then just report them and get them kicked out or thrown in jail or something."

"It's not that simple Shiro." Rias sighed at him. "Unless they have broken a law, then I can't directly confront them. I can, however, report there unannounced presence to the Fallen Angel Governer."

"So they haven't done anything wrong then?" Shiro questioned her.

"Well no. Not really." Rias averted her eyes.

"Then they probably just want to live here. I don't really see a problem, well besides from the whole 'all Falen Angles are evil' bullshit."

"Well besides from the fact that I know they don't have good intentions." Rias responded, starting to get a bit agitated by her servant's attitude.

"And what ARE their intentions then hmm?" Shiro didn't know why but he was starting to get annoyed by her attitude to Fallen Angels. Sure there has been some bad blood between the three factions but he didn't think it called for this level of hostility.

"We have reason to believe that they are targeting someone." Shiro couldn't help but shiver when she said that. "For _elimination_..."

"They're not after me are they? I just got rid of one psychotic killer, I seriously don't need another after me."

"They're not after you so," This caused Shiro to sigh in relief. "But they are targeting someone who lives here. What's more they are targeting someone from our school." From the way Rias was talking, it was obvious that she was stalling.

"So, who is it?"

"Shiro before I tell you, you need to promise not to do anything to rash." Rias asked him.

"What? Why would I-"

"Shiro!" Rias suddenly raised her voice at him, causing him to freeze. "Promise me right now."

"Fine fine. I promise I won't do anything rash." He rolled his eyes at her.

Realizing that, that was the best she was gonna get, Rias took a deep breath. "We believe that they are targeting your friend, Issei Hyoudou.

"What! Why?" Shiro couldn't understand why he would be targeted, he was a major pervert and had was nothing special to him at all.

"I'm not sure why but I have reason to believe it has something to do with his power."

"His...power?" Shiro looked at his right hand and summond his 'sacred gear'. "You mean he has one too? A sacred gear that is."

"Yes, and whatever it is, it's powerful enough for him to be seen as a threat."

Shiro jumped up off the couch. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's kick their asses before they kill him."

"It's not that simple Shiro." Rias shook her head at him.

"What do you mean 'it's not that simple'? It's the matter of not letting them kill someone."

"It's the matter of them killing a _human_. A humans death is significant enough to start open conflict with the Fallen Angles."

Shiro stared at her with half-lided eyes. "Wow Rias, didn't know you could be racist like that."

"Shiro, I'm not being racist." She held up her hand to silence him when it looked like he was about to speak. "Let me explain. That is the general view of not just the three factions, but of every major race and religion. Compared to beings like Satan and God, humans are the lowest. While God may have granted them the 'sacred gear', humans have no natural talent in anything. Only humans that have been trained to become exorcists can do any damage to us and even then they would need to reach the rank of 'Paladin' to harm anyone significant. Because of this humans who aren't affiliated are considered 'neutral ground. So killing a human like Issei, who isn't allied to any faction, wouldn't be enough acknowledge open conflict."

"What are you saying Rias." Shiro all but growled out, his bangs shadowing his eyes and his hands were clenched into fists, his fingernails were digging into his skin causing them to bleed.

"What I'm saying is, killing him isn't a crime. We have no basis to launch an attack upon the Fallen Angles. Now we will monitor and protect Issei to the best of our abilities but untill they make contact with him-and they will make contact with him, you are not to attack the Fallen Angels. Understand."

"Great..." Shiro's voice was cold and heartless. "Fucking great...Well then Buchou~" Everyone noted how he adressed Rias as 'Buchou' and not by her name like he normally does. "When we find Issei laying dead on the street, I'll be sure to tell him, 'Sorry that you're dead buddy~ But we couldn't do shit because of some BULLSHIT FUCKING POLITICS!'" He turned and walked to the door before opening it and slamming it hard enough to cause the wood to splinter a bit.

"Well he took that better then expected." Kiba awkwardly said.

"And now you owe me 50 bucks." Koneko nonchalantly said.

"Could you two take this seriously please." Rias didn't want to scold her servants but this was no laughing matter. "Even if we have no direct connection to him, Issei is still Shiro's friend. You all saw how he acted when the girl Mimi died in front of him. His will to protect others is too strong for his own good"

Everyone winced at that memory.

When Shiro passed out in Akeno's arms they all looked towards the aftermath of what used to be Morgana's body. It was as if Shiro became possessed by a rabid animal. Death wasn't new to Rias, after all she had seen one of her servants in a near death state before, but they way that Shiro casually brushed Morgana's death off was unsettling to her.

Shaking her head she adressed her servants. "We must do everything we can to prevent the Fallen Angels from succeeding. From hereon out, keep Issei under constant watch, Shiro will most likely try and protect him during the day so we must do everything we can to protect him at night. While we may be doing this so Shiro doesn't have to see another person die in front of him, It is also a bit of selfishness on my part, as I wish to have that boy, and his power, as my servant. Also, I don' like seeing the Fallen Angels have their way." After Rias dismissed her servants, leaving only her and Akeno in the room. Rias looked over to Akeno and smilied at her. "I know that look Akeno."

"Ara ara~ I have no idea what you mean Rias." Akeno hid her smirk behind her hand. "It's just that you seem very interested in Shiro."

Rias closed her eyes and smilied. "Yes but I see him as a little brother then a love interest so you don't have to worry about me trying to take him away from you."

"I see." Akeno bowed to Rias as she turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Rias."

"See you tomorrow Akeno."

* * *

' _What do I do. I can't just sit back and watch my best friend be murdered but at the same time I don't want to be the one to reignite the flames off war between Devils and Fallen_ _Angels._ FUCK. WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO!"

"For starters you can stop yelling. Secondly you could always talk to me." Shiro looked over to the navy-blue haired women he was with.

After Shiro left the club room he immediately got a summoning from Kalawarner. Deciding that he needed something to take his mind off of the meeting that just happened, he took Kalawarner up on her offer and thus found himself in a familiar bar with a gorgeous babe next to him, albeit a bit close, but it was something.

"Sorry... I missed what you were saying Kala." He apologised to her.

Kalawarner waved a dismissive hand in front of her face. "Don't worry about it, I was just bitching about my work again." She set her drink down which caused the ice-cubes that were floating in it to hit the side of the glass with a soft clink. "Now you've obviously got something on your mind. So what is it?"

"It doesn't matter. You're the client so I shoudn't burden you with my own problems." He went back to rest his head on his arms, running a finger around the rim of the glass.

"Oh please." Shiro looked back up at Kalawarner. "Bitching about your problems to someone is what a bar is for. Now I'm going to ask again, what's on your mind?"

Deciding that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, Shiro sighed. "This is your last chance to back out Kala."

Kalawarner smirked at him and raised her hand. "Hey Lucas. Two drinks one for me and a weak one for the kid." Kalawarner turned her attention to Shiro's deadpanned face. "Does that answer your question."

Shiro rolled his eyes at her and sighed. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Shiro took a deep breath and prepared to rant. "Well the thing is one of my friends is in trouble with my world. The supernatural one I mean but the thing is, he has no idea about it. He's just a normal human yet he's in danger because of his 'special power'." He said that last part with air quotes.

"That sounds rough. Do you know who is after him and what's the kids name?" Kalawarner asked him and downed the rest of her old drink as Lucas brought over two fresh ones.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou." He missed Kalawarner suddenly freezing up. "And he's being hunted by Fallen Angels but I can't do shit because of some stupid bullshit reason of him not being 'afiliated' to the Devils and if I do go after the ones hunting him, It will only cause problems for both sides. I just...FUCK..." Shiro gripped both sides of his face and growled. "I just don't know what to do."

He suddenly felt a pair of arms slink around his neck and pull him into a hug. Sometime during his rant, Kalawarner had gotten up, sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He tried to struggle but, like before, couldn't due to the fact that she was oddly stronger then him, so he was forced to listen to the sound of her heartbeat. It felt comforting to him.

Well, It only felt comforting after he stopped struggling as he remembered what happened last time. But, unlike last time, there was no groping or going below the belt, just his own breathing and the soft thumping of her heart.

"You're worrying to much." Kalawarner soothed him, softly stroking his hair. "If you spend to much time worrying about about what, when and how something will happen, you won't have enough energy to actually confront it when it DOES happen. So listen to the sound of my heart to calm yourself besides," Kalawarner made him look at her, a smile on her face. "You're cuter when you're not stressed out."

"Uhh thanks I guess." He tried to push himself away but she never let up on her grip. "Uhh can you let me go now." Shiro body began to get heavier.

"Shoo cute~" Kalawarner began to fall on his body.

"Wait Kalawarner-WHOA!" Shiro tried to support Kalawarner's body but her weight was enough to cause them both to fall on the floor, with Kalawarner laying on top of Shiro. "Come one Kala." He looked at Kalawarner only to see that her eyes were closed, he could also hear a faint snoring coming from her. "You need to wake up now. I really don't want to be called by Lucas at 5am just to take your drunk ass home. AGAIN." He put emphasis on 'again' to make his point but Kalawarner still refused to wake causing him to sigh. He placed his arms underneath her knees and arms and pick her up, bridal carry style. "I swear Kala, if your just pretending to be asleep just so you can grope me I will drop you." Shiro payed for the tab and walked out, not noticing Kalawarner open one eye and give him a sad smile.

' _Sorry Shiro, but this is the last we can see each other before we are enemies._ ' Deciding to for go those thoughts, she closed her eyes again and snuggled into Shiro's chest.

* * *

Shiro let loose a mighty yawn, his eyes watering slightly as they adjusted to the sun.

Thankfully, he managed to get Kalawarner home without any trouble. It was getting out of her home where the problem arised. Even when asleep, the woman could have a python like grip when she wanted too.

It wasn't a tiring night, unlike some others. He shuddered at that thought, the guy was a slave driver and not to mention some of the things they hunted took a helluva long time to track and kill.

"What's up with you man?" Shiro jerked forward when he felt a hand slap his back. "And where's your hot ass girlfriend Akeno?"

Shiro turned to see that it was Matsuda that slapped his back, Motohama was stood next to him. "She wanted to walk with Rias to talk about some club things." He then narrowed his eyes at the pair. "I swear if you start trying to picture her naked, I will end you both." The sudden look on their faces was all Shiro needed to know that, that was exactly what they were trying to do. Shiro realised that they were down a man. "Hey where's Issei?"

Motohama and Matsuda exchanged glances. "We were hoping he was with you." Motohama asked him.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday."

[We have reason to believe that he is being targeted for elimination.]

Rias' words echoed through his mind, add the fact that not even Matsuda or Motohama has seen him worried him greatly.

"Hey guys!" Shiro breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Issei's voice call out.

They all turned to the brown haired teen and saw that he had an extra pep in his step.

Shiro immediately noted this as an alarm. "You seem awfully happy today Issei. Did something happen?"

"You could say that." Issei's shit-eating grin raised an even bigger alarm. "Let's just say. You ain't the only one with a girlfriend Shiro."

And that practically sent a nuclear siren going off in his head.

"N-No way." He heard Matsuda's oddly fearful voice. "Y-you're lying dude."

Issei smirked and stepped aside to reveal a gorgeous raven-haired girl who looked about there age. She was also wearing a uniform that was unfamiliar to Shiro. "Guys meet Yuuma Amano, my _girlfriend_." He then walked up to the three and pulled them into a huddle. "And here's the best part. She. Asked. Me."

"You're Shiro right?" They broke the huddle when they heard her address Shiro.

"Yeah, that's me." He couldn't put his finger on it but something about this girl made his Devil instincts go nuts.

"Ise tells me you also have a girlfriend." Shrio nodded which caused her to giggle. "That's great. We should go on a double date sometime."

"Yeah, sure." He cautiously said.

"Yeah that's an awesome idea. Well we have a date after school today so we'll see you later, let's go Yuuma." Issei began to walk off and gestured for her to follow.

"Okay." As she walked past them, she politely bowed to them.

"Dude you betrayed us." Motohama sobbed, removing his glasses to wipe his eyes with his sleeve.

Matsuda just let out a whiney groan.

Shiro kept staring in the direction Issei and this 'Yuuma' chick left in. He narrowed his eyes, pulled out his phone and began to call someone. "Hey it's Shiro. Nononono-wait wait. Don't hang up, look I need your help with something. What will I give you?... I will buy you the largest ice-cream sundae you want. Good, meet me after school today. Yeah yeah, I won't forget." Shiro then hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Jeez, all I wanted was some help and I have to bribe her instead." After he hung up, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shiro we now elect you to lead the peverted trio." He turned to see Matsuda's tear stained face.

Shiro looked at his hand and took his thumb and pointer finger and grabbed his wrist. "Okay first off, no and second off, did you forget that I too, have a girlfriend?" Shiro didn't even wait for an answer from them and just walked off.

* * *

It happened after school.

"...Tell me again, what are we doing here?"

"Like I said. We're keeping an eye the dumbass and the bitch."

"You Hyoudou-senpai and 'Yuuma'."

"Duh, who else would I be talking about half-pint."

Koneko and Shiro were currently sat across from each other at the local ice-cream palor. "Did you just call me short?" Koneko stabbed her spoon into the impossibly large sweet treat that Shiro promised her. "Don't forget, I can easily walk away right now."

"True." Shiro then gained a shit-eating grin. "But then you would have to give up _that_." He gestured to the sweet treat that Koneko was eating.

Koneko stared at Shiro, then at her sundae than back to him, with a deadpan stare. "You do relize that once we are done there is nothing stopping me from stomping you into the ground."

"Yep. That's why I am milking it for all it's worth." Shiro leaned back into his seat and went back to observing the two. "Anyway enough chit-chat. We need to be ready when that harpy makes her move on Issei."

Koneko stared at him as she ate another spoonful of her ice-cream, this time tasting the fruity-sweetness of the strawberry flavoured ice-cream that was in there along with other flavours, she practically got every flavour that was availible. "You know, you're starting to sound like a crazy ex girlfriend right?"

"Honestly." Shiro looked at her with a deadpan gaze. "I don't care. All I care about is making sure she Issei doesn't die."

"So when did you realize that 'Yuuma' wasn't human?" Koneko's question brought the temperature down tenfold.

"Instantly." He replied with all seriousness. "As soon as I saw her my Devil senses went fucking haywire. I think she caught me staring but I managed to play it off as me spacing out."

"You were probably just perving at her."

"What, no I wasn't and besides I have a girlfriend."

"Doesn't stop you from being a perv." Koneko stated as she took another bite of her ice-cream.

Shiro growled at her before sighing. "So I take it Rias knew as well?"

"About Yuuma Amano being Fallen Angel?" Shiro nodded at her. "Yes but she only found out two days before you did. We all knew that the Fallen ones were after him but we didn't know who would be the one to make contact with him."

"And now we have our contact." Shiro rested his chin on his arm. "Not that it matters since I can't do anything without inadvertently causing World War III: Mythos edition. Which is why I devised this stupidly-brilliant plan of following them, and she makes her move BAM we catch her in the act, kick her ass and save Issei's life. It's so stupid it's brilliant."

"Yeah so brillian it goes right back to being stupid."

"Why is everything that comes out of your mouth an insult to me? If you have a better idea I am all ears." After a solid minute of silence Shiro scoffed. "Thought so."

"I have a question." Koneko began to scrape her spoon to try and pick up the last little bits of ice-cream. "Why don't you just warn senpai of her?"

"And fucking say what exactly? It's not like I can just walk up to him and go 'Oh hey bud, how you going...Good, oh by the way, you know your girlfriend. Yeah she's a supernatural creature from the Bible who wants to stab your ass until you laying in a puddle of your own blood.' Would you believe that? and besides, I don't want to involve him in our world if I can."

Something about how Shiro said those words caught Koneko's attention. She wanted to ask a question but didn't want to interupt him.

"In the FIRST month of me being a Devil, I almost died to homicidal killer." Shiro looked at his right hand and clenched it. "And someone who I tried to protect died in front of me by the same Stray. Any one who gets involved with our world is bound to get hurt in some way. Issei is a good guy but..." Shiro winced as he thought back to his own state of mind when he saw Mimi die in front of his eyes. "I don't think Issei will be able to take it like I did and even then, I'm not even sure if I was stable enough to know what I was even doing."

"Senpai..."

Shiro sighed. "Yeah yeah, I know Rias probably has an eye on him but, for this time, I'm hoping to have her back off from him." Shiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I know I sound like a big softie so go ahead. Hit me with your best insult."

"They left..."

"...Wut?"

Koneko pointed to where Issei and Yuuma WERE. "They left half way through your speech."

Shiro rapidly stood up and went over to the booth they were sat in, Koneko following shortly after. He turned towards her wide eyed. "Why the hell didn't you interupt me or something?"

"You were on a roll." She shrugged. She suddenly let out a cute little yelp when Shiro picked her up and hefted her over his shoulders. "If you don't put me down I will kick your ass."

"Which way?" Shiro completely ignored her to ask a question. He glanced over his shoudler to look at her, she was facing behind him on his shoulder. "I said which way?"

Seeing as he was just going to ignore her, Koneko sighed. "They went in the direction of the park. Now put me down."

As soon as Shiro exited the palor, he broke into a full blown sprint towards the park. "No time. If we don't hurry, we might not make it. So you'll just have to grin and bear it Koneko."

* * *

It took them thirty minutes to reach the park and sometime during the trip, Koneko had managed to turn herself around so that her ass wasn't directly in Shiro's face and so that it was easier to convay directions to him.

"You need to hurry senpai."

"You felt it too?" Shiro turned his face slightly so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah which means that the Fallen Angel is letting her presence leak out more then normal."

"Which is bad becauuuuuuuuse?" Shiro rolled his hand, the one that wasn't used to hold Koneko on his shoulder.

"She's about to make her move."

"Oh shit that is bad." Shiro decided to throw caution to the wind and create two small magic circles on his heels. "Then I need to pick up the pace." He gradually began to speed up thanks to the twin wind-magic circles that he conjured.

As they got deeper in the park Koneko managed to get lose from Shiro's grip. "Senpai you need to stop."

Shiro looked back at her as she started to slow down. "Stop. Why the hell would I stop when Issei is about to di-"

 _THUD_

Shiro, did in fact, stop when he slammed face first into an invisible wall. There was the comical sound of a body slowly slidding down glass.

"Told you, you should've stopped." Koneko walked up to Shiro, who was laying on his back.

"Koneko. Shut up." Shiro pinched his bloody nose shut and stood up. He looked at the spot where he slammed into to see his blood slowly sliding down on an invisible surface. "The fuck?" He began to walk towards his floating blood, making sure to keep a hand out in front of him. He kept walking until he felt his hand touch something solid. "What the?" He began tapping against it. It sounded like if he were to tap against glass.

"I tried to tell you to stop." Koneko walked up next to him. "There's a magical barrier blocking us from going any further."

"Okay, so how do we get rid of it?"

"I'm no good at magic but I can tell that there are dozens of others working together to keep it up. Normally, you would have to overpower the magic barrier with stronger magic but with so many others behind it, I doubt we will be able to get through it."

"So I just need to overpower their spells to bust this thing down?" He looked over to Koneko for confirmation. "Doesn't seem so hard."

Shiro walked back a few meters and gestured for Koneko to do the same. She shrugged and walked over to him, when she was by his side Shiro got into a familiar stance. He placed his right arm over the back of his left arm, his fingertips resting in the crevice of his left elbow and his left hand gripping his right elbow. He then pulled them in to opposite direction making them rub against each other, sparks began to generate from his fingertips. But before he could complete the spell Koneko suddenly spoke up.

"Senpai. Down." She hooked her left foot around his legs and tripped him up, casuing him to collapse to the ground. Shiro soon found out why she did that as something bright and fast flew over where his head was. A second later the sound of wood splitering filled his ears. He raised his head and saw that there was a hole about the size of a bullet in the tree.

"Oh shit. Uhhh thanks I guess." He slowly pushed himself up off the ground. "Alright you asshole. You've failed in your sneak attack so come on out." Shiro quickly erected a magical barrier just in time for a second bullet to ping off it. "Okay seriously, fucking stop that."

"Hmph, told you that your pathetic attempt at an 'ambush' wouldn't work."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see YOU trying anything."

Out of the tree line emerged a two figures, both male. The first one was a foot taller then Shiro with slicked back, black hair and a chain necklace with a cross on the end of it. The second was a youthfull looking man, who seemed about the same height as Shiro, with dirty, white hair and a psychotic look to him. What's more they both were clothes of the church.

"Senpai." Shiro glanced over to Koneko, who was already in a combat stance. "We need to be carefull. They're both exorcists."

"And let me guess, they both have weapons that will turn us into dust or something." A quick nod from Koneko was all he needed.

"Oh well~ At least I get to have some fun with some shity Devils." The youthfull looking one chimed. He then pulled out a pistol and what looked like a sword handle. "I'm Freed Sellzen and my friend here is Grumpy ."

"Don't call me that you psychotic little shit." The larger one gripped the trench coat he was wearing and pulled it off of him revealing a white, v-neck and, on both of his arms, were a pair of bladed gauntlets. The blades reached all the way up to his elbows. "My name is Shinichi Sato."

"Look guys, we're kinda busy so could you do us a favor and piss off. I'm trying to save a friend here." Shiro growled at the two.

"Hey hey, don't worry you won't have to worry about your friend because soon." Freed pressed something on the hilt of his sword handle and a blade of pure light appeared from it causing Shiro to raise an eyebrow.

"George Lucas is gonna be calling copyright on your ass or wait would Disney call copyright now? Hmmm..." Shiro began to muse but stopped as he had to activate the barrier spell as Freed fired another shot from his pistol at him.

"Hey! Do go interupting my monologue you shity Devil." Freed began to stomp his foot on the ground like he was a little child throwing a tatrum. Something which seemed to piss of Sato greatly.

"Look at yourself Freed. You're acting like a child." Sato shook his head and threw a dirty glare Freed's way. "And you call yourself an exorcist."

Freed turned to Sato with a hatefull look. "Huh? What was that you just said? Do you want me to slice you up and put a holy bullet through your stupid looking face."

"I said stop acting like a child Freed."

As the two began to bicker back and forth, Shiro stepped closer to Koneko so that he could lower his voice enough so that only she could her him. "Hey Koneko. I think I know a way that we can beat them." She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "It seems that they don't like each other very much.

"And you're saying we do?"

"We may not like each other BUT we can work together if we need to." Shiro nodded towards the two. "Look's like they can't. So what do you say to a little team fight?"

"...Fine, which one do you want?" Koneko asked him with a sigh.

"I was thinking more along the lines of double teaming one of them while I immobilize the other with _**Gravitas Etiam**_. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan but which one do we take first?"

"Lets take out Freed first. He seems like the biggest threat, mostly beacuse of his gun."

 _BANG!_

Koneko's head jerked back as a bullet hit her in the middle of her forehead making Shiro's eyes go wide.

"KONEKO!" Shiro yelled out to her and was about to grab her limp body but she suddenly stood up straight, smoke rising from the bullet wound. Shiro recoiled in shock. "Holy shit!"

"Ow." She then noticed how Shiro was staring at her in shock. "What?"

"How in the ever loving fuck are you still alive?"

"My 'Rook' trait." She casually said rubbing the wound.

"But how the hell does that stop a fucking holy bullet?" Shiro asked still wide eyed.

"Enhanced defense." Koneko then narrowed her eyes at Freed, who's pistol barrel was smoking.

"Headshot~" Freed said in a singsong voice.

"It doesn't count if the person is still alive Freed." Sato said from behind the two. Shiro quickly turned around and conjured up a sword and blocked a punch from him. Sato smirked and clenched his fist causing the blade to flip around with the tip touching Shiro's cheek.

"Shit." Was all Shiro said as Sato then pulled his arm back causing the tip of the blade to run along his cheek causing a shallow cut. "Ow. Fucking asshole."

"Senpai, are you okay?" Koneko asked him concerned but quickly jumped back as Freed came down from the sky with a downward slash.

"Yeah I'm fine." An idea suddenly popped into Shiro's head as he ducked underneath a slash from the left. "Hey Koneko, mind helping me out?"

"I'm kinda busy." Koneko said through gritted teeth as she dodged a slash from Freed, but she didn't get away unscathed as he managed to cut her sleeve.

"You WERE busy." Shiro managed to create some space between him and Sato as he created a wall of fire. He then summond his sacred gear and turned towards Freed, palm out stretched and then clenched his hand causing a blackish-purple glow to envelop Freed and slam him into the ground. Spread eagle. "But now you're not, so HELP ME!" Shiro hoped back as Sato slashed at his chest, managing to create a small cut on his chest. "Can you stop tearing up my clothes!"

"Fine." Koneko ran at Sato and jumpped into the air, her leg outstreched.

"Hmph. Nice try." Sato quickly turned around and grabbed Koneko's leg and spun round to slam her into Shiro but missed as Shiro ducked underneath her.

Shiro summoned fire around his left fist and slammed it into his stomach, making him drop Koneko. Shiro held out his arms and caught her and placed her down back on her feet. "He's good." Shiro gritted his teeth and wiped the blood off his cheek, Koneko noticed this and narrowed her eyes at him but quickly returned her gaze to the two exorcists as Freed began to get back up.

"Oooooow stupid Devil shit." Freed rubbed a lump that had formed on his head. He then turned to Shiro and pointed his gun at him. "First I'll put a Holy bullet through your stupid Devil skull and then-"

"We're done here." Freed turned to Sato, who had picked up his coat and was putting a phone back in his pocket.

"Huh? We're not done here. Those two are still alive." Freed pointed his sword at the two.

Sato looked at Freed with a glare and plucked something off his coat. "Raynare has completed her task. So it's time to leave." Sato then turned to Shiro and Koneko. "You there, silver-haired Devil. What's your name?"

"It's Shiro." Shiro narrowed his eyes at Sato. "Why?"

"Hmph, you're a good fighter. I will remember your name." Sato then threw on orb on the ground causing a blinding flash.

After the flash subsided, Shiro rubbed his eyes and noticed that the two had disappeared making a small growl grow in his throat. "You're not getting away." He was about try and chase after them but Koneko grabbed his jacket. "What is it?"

"We don't have time for them Senpai. They said that the Fallen Angel had completed her mission."

It took a second for it to click in Shiro's head as his eyes widened. He turned and ran to where the barrier WAS and found that it was no more. "Issei. Shit."

Not bothering to wait for Koneko, Shiro took off in a full sprint towards where they sensed the Fallen Angel's power. When Shiro reached the area his eyes went wide. Laying there, in a puddle of his own blood and a football sized hole in his chest, was Issei.

"No." Shiro quickly ran over to him. "Nononononono-Issei!" Shiro quickly slide to his knees, not caring about the blood, and placed his arms underneath Issei's neck. "Issei! Can you hear me buddy?"

"Shi...ro..." Issei weakly turned his head towards him. Shiro could see that the light in Issei's eyes was slowly fading.

"Yeah, it's me buddy." Shiro chuckled somberly. "Just-Just try and stay with me okay."

"Can't...hurts..." More blood began to ooze from the wound in his chest.

"I know it hurts but-but you gotta stay strong." Tears began to sting Shiro's eyes. Issei was his first ever friend. Period. When Shiro was young he was an introvert and never interacted with anyone but then, along came Issei, and, as they say, the rest was history. "The first thing you told me when we became friends was 'I wanna be the Harem King' right? Everyone else laughed but I-I believed in you."

A soft, hand landed on Shiro's shoulder but he didn't turn towards it. "Senpai..." He heard Koneko's concerned, and slightly comforting, voice. "...He's not going to make it if we don't call Bochou. There's no other option."

Shiro gritted his teeth. "I know." He thought he had a plan. As soon as he laid eyes on 'Yuuma Amano' he knew, he fucking knew, that she wasn't human. He was hoping to not involve Issei into this life, yet here he was, holding his dying friend in his arms. He pulled out a flyer with the Gremory-crest on it and placed it in Issei's hand and closed it around it. "I've done all I can for you bud, now the rest is up to you. All you gotta do is wish for your deepest desire."

"..." Issei opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Come on, Issei. I know you can do it."

"I...wish..."

"Almost there bud."

"Oppai..."

Both Koneko and Shiro stared at him in deadpan stares as the flyer in his hand glew a bright crimson-red. A magic circle baring the same crest as the one on the flyer appeared in the air, glowing the same colour as the flyer before revealing the beautiful form of Rias Gremory.

"Rias...Please save him." Shiro was the first one to acknowledge her pressence.

Rias knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Shiro." She then pulled out a 'pawn' chess piece. "Just like you, he will be my 'pawn'. That means you are his senior, Shiro."

She then placed the 'pawn' piece on Issei's chest and began to chant but nothing happened. Shiro was expecting some kind of twitch or jolt or something from him. He turned to Rias with a questioning look.

"Hmmm guess I can't afford to be stingy with him." She then pulled out six more and placed them on Issei's chest and re-did her chant. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I order you, Issei Hyoudou, to return to this Earth and be reborn as my Devil servant. You, my 'pawn', be delighted with your new life."

Issei's body began to glow as the 'pawn' pieces sank into his body and then they waited

One second...two...three... Five seconds passed before Issei's chest began to rise and all with his breathing.

"He's alive..." Rias looked over to Shiro, who had a hand in front of his face and tears streaming down his face. "He's alive."

"Yes and now he is you are his senpai Shiro. Take care of him okay."

Shiro turned to face her and smiled. "Yes, Rias."

Shiro may of failed to protect Issei's life as a human but now he can try and protect his life as a fellow Devil.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Uhhh not much to say here sooooooooooo, on to the reviews I guess.**

 **Raidentensho: You have no idea how much I face-desked when I read your review. I had completely forgotten about the whole deal with the familiars but I found a way to fix that. I have a familiar for Shiro all picked out but the last time when he went there with Rias and the others, he failed to get it but next time when they go to the forrest, with Issei and Asia, he will get it and will rub it in Issei's face.**

 **Septorex101: I will try and give him a resonable reaction to that but Lilith still is his mum. He can't stay mad at her forever, sure he will be pissed but Lilith has a reason for not telling him which will be revealed at a later chapter.**

 **Doneso: You were Skulljokez right? It has been some time and this chapter should have some okay action but not good action. Still hope it was enjoyable tho.**

 **Guest: Yeah, Shiro's Mum WAS pretty cool.**

 **So in other news, I got Monster Hunter World and a monster from there will be Shiro's familiar but I'm not gonna tell you which one. Also, I was re-reading some of the older chapters and I noticed that some of the words were missing. Did anyone notice that or was it just me?**

 **Anyway that's all for today and in next chapter. Shiro will give Issei a crash course in being a Devil (well not just Shiro but the others will as well).**

 **Stay well, stay true. BYE BYE~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Key:**

[Flashback]

 **[Spirit speech]**

 **['Spirit thought']**

 _ **Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

 **Attack names  
**

' _Thought_ '

 _Other_

 **I don't own Highschool DxD** **nor do I own any references I may use.** **That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8  
_

Ever since last night, Shiro had been...anxious.

Sure, he knew that Issei was alive and well, kinda, but still that didn't stop doubts crawling into his mind. And it showed, he didn't get any rest last night, bags were clear underneath his eyes, and he couldn't cook, which was very strange. Whenever Shiro was scared or worried, he would always cook to help calm him down.

"Shiro, are you feeling okay?"

And he wasn't the only one that noticed it.

Shiro looked up from his plate, his food still untouched, to the concerned face of his mother. She was in a casual blue shirt and jeans, her hair tied up in a bun. "You're normally the one to cook breakfast and on top oof that you haven't even touched your food."

"Huh." Shiro looked down and pushed his plate away. "Guess I'm not hungry." Shiro then went back to sulking.

Lilith decided to take a shot in the dark to see what was wrong with her son. "Did something happen between you and Akeno? Did you two break up? Did she hurt you? Mentally not physicaly, but did she do it physicaly? If she did I swear I'll-"

"No Mum, nothing happened between me and Akeno, we're still together." Shiro quickly put and end to her train of thought, not wanting to know what she would do. ' _It's not like I can say I had my best friend die in my arms.'_

"Shiro." He looked back up to his mother. "You know you can talk to me if anything is wrong, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just...complicated...that's all."

"I...see..." Lilith looked up at the clock on the wall and stood up. "Well I need to go to town today and get some things, if you feel like you want to talk to me, just ring okay." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked out the kitchen. "Bye Shiro."

"Bye...Mum" Shiro sighed and walked out the kitchen and began to walk to school.

* * *

"Hey Shrio~" Shiro felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck.

Just like the other day, Akeno had taken the time to walk to Shiro's house to meet up with him so they could walk to school together. Even though she practically lived on the opposite side of town, she still somehow made it to his at a time that they wouldn't be late to school.

"Hey babe." Shiro answered half heartedly, not bothering to look at her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend is all." Akeno stepped in front of him, her arms still around his neck.

"That's nice." Shiro, once again, replied in a monotone voice.

"Shiro...are you okay?" Akeno looked at him with concern.

Shiro forced a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just...fine see."

"Is it about your friend Issei?" Judging from the way that Shiro winced, she was right. Akeno pulled him into a warm embrace, his head burried inbetween her breasts. Akeno just held him there. "Listen to my heartbeat Shiro. Just let it soothe you. Everything will be fine."

"It's not fair..." Shiro spoke up after what seemed like fifteen minutes of silence. "Everytime I try to save somebody...they end up getting hurt or worse, they die. First it was that girl, Mimi and Morgana, then it was Issei and that Fallen Angel bitch. Even if I win, I still lose..." Shiro nuzzled his face deeper into her chest, letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's okay Shiro." Akeno began to stroke his hair soothingly. "Everybody makes mistakes. It's a part of human nature."

Shiro pushed himself away from Akeno and looked her in the eyes. "I shouldn't make mistakes!" Shiro began to take deep breaths to calm himself down. "I shouldn't make mistakes when my friends lives are at stake. When will it be you or my Mum or one of the others?"

Without any warning Akeno pulled Shiro back into a hug and hugged him as tight as she could go. "Shhh, so it's not okay." Akeno spoke in a soothing voice. "But things will pick back up. Issei may of gotten hurt, but he's alive now. If you really want to make up for past mistakes, don't wallow in self-pity. Strive to get stronger, push yourself to your absolute limits." Akeno then grabbed the sides of his face and stared into his ice-blue eyes. "No more of that depressing face, okay. You look far cuter when you're smiling."

Shiro stared at her for a few minutes before closing his eyes and letting a true smile appear on his face. "Heh, you always know what to say, don't you Akeno." Shiro placed his hands on her hips.

"Well I am YOUR girlfriend afterall, so I should be able to cheer you up." She then gained a lewd smile and pressed her chest up against him. "I also know how to get other things up as well ufufufu~"

A blush quickly began to spread across Shiro's face, he quickly pushed away from her and began to nervously laugh. "L-let's hurry and get to school before we're late hahahaha." Shiro began to quickly walk towards the school.

"Ufufufu~ Such a cute recation." Akeno quickly caught up to him and hugged his arm between her breasts.

* * *

From the sky's, she couldn't help but watch as he left with the raven haired girl.

She hadn't intended to see him again. She wanted nothing more then to forget his face as it would've made things far easier.

Her day started off as normal. A few drinks at the bar, flirting with men to drain them of their wallets, going shopping before discarding them just because she wanted too.

But she couldn't stop thinking about him.

It was just pure lust. She kept thinking those words, hoping they would state her confusion.

She wanted nothing more then to devour him, sexually speaking of course. The face of pure ecstacy on a vigins face is a memory that would stay with her for a long time, and his would be one that she would treassure the most.

Normally, after failing to obtain it for so long she would've just given up on him. But there was something...different about him.

And so here she was, reduced to naught but a lowly stalker. How the thought sickend her.

But, sooner or later, she would resolve herself and cut all ties to him...

Even if she had to kill him.

* * *

"Stop screwing with me guys. You seriously don't remember meeting Yuuma?" Issei asked Motohama, Matsuda and Shiro.

The four were all gathered on the stairwell leading up from the second floor to the third. Issei was currently questioning them on about the one he called, Yuuma but the three had no clue who she was. Well except for Shiro. He flinched when Issei began to question them about her, but he managed to hid it from Issei and the other two.

"Nah dude." Matsuda casually said as he lent on the wall. "Name's not ringing any bells."

"I'll say it again. You never introduced us into a chick and it's impossible for you to have a girlfriend." Motohama gave his two cents as he lent into his hand.

Issei turned to him with a glare. "But that doesn't make any sense." Issei then pulled out a phone which caused Shiro to burst out laughing. The original trio looked at him with raised eyebrows. "The hell's so funny Shiro?"

"Matsuda has a point Issei. It IS impossible for you to have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Coz you're using a fucking flip-phone. What are you some old grampa?" Even though Shiro was laughing, he didn't find the situation amusing. He was only laughing to hid his awkwardness at the situation. When Issei first brought up the topic of Yuuma, Shiro had to resist wincing.

"Well her e-mail address is right here." Issei then began to scroll through his contact list before gaining a questioning look. "No way. Yuuma's contact information isn't in my phone... What the hell is going on?" Issei then glanced at the top of the stairs and began to blush.

"What's up with you?" Shiro pushed himself off the banister he was leaning on.

"Big boobies 12 o'clock." Matsuda said to him.

"Rias!" Motohama stood up and looked to where the three were staring.

Shiro didn't bother to look behind him as he sensed Rias' presence long before the others saw her. He could also sense her getting closer to them. Rias soon reached them and stood in front of Shiro with an odd look.

"What's up Rias?" Shiro asked her.

"I need to talk to you about something club related." Rias quickly glanced in Issei's direction.

Shiro, getting the message, nodded to her and picked up his bag. "Got it. See you later guys." Shiro began to follow behind Rias. As soon as they reached the bottom floor, Shiro stopped her. "So, what's up?"

"I want you to follow Issei home tonight." She quickly held up her hand to silence Shiro when he gained a shocked look. "Only as a safety precaution. I'm sure that, if the Fallen Angels learn that Issei is still alive, they will try and kill him again. I want you make sure that doesn't happen."

Shiro nodded at her. "Got it Rias. So, do you really think that they will try and kill him again?"

Rias sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm not a hundred percent sure but it's better to be safe then sorry." She looked at him. "Can I count on you Shiro."

"Don't worry Rias." Shiro walked past her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure that, if they do try and kill him again, they won't succeced." He then walked away.

* * *

Issei wasn't quite sure what was going on with him today. Since the other day, his mind had been fuzzy.

But then again, the realistic feeling of getting a spear through the chest would do that to a guy.

He swore that it all happened right before his eyes. He remembered meeting the girl who called herself 'Yuuma Amano' on the bridge on his way home from school. He remembered Yuuma asking him out, then showing her off to his friends and then going out on a date with her. Everything was going so well. Up until the point when she asked him to do, transformed into some sexy looking outfit while gaining two black feathered wings and tossing a spear made out of pure light through his chest.

He was no biologist, but he was sure that getting a spear through the chest would result in death.

Yet here he was, alive and kicking. He went to everyone who met Yuuma yet not a single one remembered her. Although, there was Shiro's strange reaction to hearing her name, but Issei waved it off as Shiro being Shiro. He knew it was ridiculous but he still couldn't help but silently question it and not to mention the sun.

The sun had suddenly began to feel irritating to him. And he hated it.

But now, during the night, he had ended up feeling his energy slowly increasing. He felt his other senses increase too. Even though it was practically pitch black out, he could see perfectly but not only that, he could also hear a conversation between a mother and her child a few blocks down. There was no logical exlaination to these things.

It also didn't help that he had a feeling of being watched.

The further he walked, the more the sensations grew.

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this." A cool voice made Issei stop in his tracks and all the blood in his veins turn to ice. Out from the darkness emerged a man wearing a trench coat and a fedora.

Something about him put Issei on edge, and it wasn't just because of his shady apperance.

Issei took a step back as the man took a step forwards.

"What's this?" He questioned Issei. "Trying to run away? Who is your Master?" He asked these things as if they were supposed to make any sense to the brown haired teen. Issei took another step back, waiting for the man to do something.

Then he ran.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, which was pretty damn fast thanks to his incredible energy gain. Issei ran for fifteen minutes before he stopped to catch his breath.

He looked behind him to see that he had lost the strange man. He then noticed that he was by the fountain in the park.

Black feathers began to rain down around him. They had the similar apperance to crow feathers but something felt...off...about them.

"Did you honestly think I would let you escape? This is why low borns are such a nuisance to deal with."

Issei turned around to see the same trench coat and fedora wearing man standing a good few feet in front of him, along with a pair of black feathered wings coming from his back.

The same wings that Yuuma had when she killed him.

"Tell me the name of your Master." It was clear that he was starting to lose patience with Issei. He then stared at Issei as if he realized something. A small, naive part of Issei hoped that he had mistaken him for someone else. "Are you a 'stray'?"

' _A what?_ ' Issei thought to himself. He was beginning to question who was the crazy one here.

"I don't detect any traps, traces of your Master or you com-Wait. No...huh?" He then paused before frowning in what seemed like confusion. "I thought I sensed someone but I must've been mistaken. Well it appears that you are making no attempts to create a magic circle so I assume you are a 'stray'. Which means." The man held out his left arm to the side and summoned a spear of light.

' _Just like the one Yuuma had!_ ' Issei noted to himself.

"That there is no problem in me killing you." The man then threw the spear towards Issei.

Issei life flashed before his very eyes once again as death was coming towards him.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to kill him." A familiar voice suddenly called out.

A wall of ice suddenly sprouted up from the ground, blocking the spear from reaching Issei. The smell of ozone began to fill the air confusing Issei and the man.

"Roar. **THUNDER**." The same voice shouted out.

The man quickly beated his wings to narrowly dodge a lightning strike on where he was standing, the strike sent bits of dust and debris flying from the ground. The wall of ice in front of Issei shattered revealing the figure of a familiar silver haired teen.

"What the fuck?" Issei questioned aloud.

Shiro turned around to face Issei and smiled. "Yo, what up Issei."

".." Issei was unable to come up with a response but then noticed something which he felt that he should point out. "Shiro...what's with the cat on your head?"

Shiro stood in front of Issei looking as he normally did with the addition of a black cat perched firmlly on his head, the feline smiling happily with it's tail wrapped around his neck like an anchor to keep it in place. Shiro glanced up at the cat.

"Oh this, this is my darling Katsume~" Shiro then looked back at Issei with a face of pure glee. "I'm not sure when she grabbed on~ But she propably came to see me protect a dumb ass pervert and whoop a Fallen Angel ass. Isn't that right Katsume~" Shiro plucked the cat of his head and began to nuzzle her affectionetly. Something which made Issei sweatdrop.

' _Sweet Jesus, I need to keep an eye on him or else he might become one of those crazy cat people._ ' Issei decided.

A round of clapping broke there conversation.

"Well well, that was quite unexpected." The man's cool and calm voice sent shivers down Issei's spine. Shiro turned and placed Katsume on the ground, who began to hiss at the man before scampering off to do who knows what. "If I hadn't dodged at the time, that attack of yours would of done a lot of damage to me." He took of his hat and began to brush of some dirt and debris, that Shiro's attack caused, off it.

"Oh right, you're still here." Shiro narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I'm impressed." He placed his hat back on his head and glared at Shiro. "You were able to hid you presence quite well."

"I don't know anything about hiding my presence." Shiro then twisted his neck side to side, causing it to crack. "But I was tasked to protect this guy from people trying to kill him and what do I find? Some shady ass Fallen Angel douchebag trying to kill him. What's up with that?"

The man looked between Issei and Shiro before setting his sights on Shiro. "You there, what's your name and who is your master?"

Issei expected Shiro to give a confused look at him but found himself stunned when Shiro took a calm step forwards.

"My name is Shiro Katsura." Shiro then took a step to the right and stood defensively in front of Issei. "And like this guy behind me, I serve the noble Devil, Rias Gremory of the Gremory household. So you might want to rethink your plans as I'm only going to give you one warning." All of a sudden, Shiro began to release an aura that Issei hadn't seen from him before. It was an aura of pure anger. "Back off or else."

"I see..." The man let out a sigh, looking as if the two weren't worth time to waste on, he still seemed somewhat amused though. "It seems as if I was stopped before I made an annoying error. I asume that, because you are here, this area is Gremory territory?"

"Yeah, something like that." Shiro began to tap his foot against the ground impatiently. "Look as much as I would loooooove to kick your ass, I've been given strict orders to not start conflict with the Fallen Angel side. So just turn around pal or I'll have to go back on my promise, which is something I hate doing."

"Hmm, it seems as if your Master has a tight leash on you." The man snorted in amusement.

"Nah. It's not that she has a tight leash on me, it's more along the lines of me not wanting to be the cause of World War III: Mythos edition. However, I'll have no problem in crushing you if you lay a hand on my friends. So, as I said before." The aura that Shiro was pumping out seemed to intensify, small rocks and dust began to raise up from the ground. "Turn around or else then you're gonna have a _reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally_ bad time."

The man, which Shiro refered to as a Fallen Angel, stared at him in silence for a few minutes.

"Pfft! You're an amusing Devil, I'll give you that." The Fallen Angel chuckled out before giving Shiro a polite bow. "My name is Dohnaseek and, for both our sakes, I pray that we never meet again."

"If we do, we will either be having a nice calming chat or at each others throats." Even though Shiro was smiling, it was clear that he was in no way amused.

Dohnaseek spread his wings and took off into the sky before pausing. "You said your name was Shiro correct? Hmmm, so you're the one _she_ is infatuatied with."

"Huh?" Shiro tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Dohnaseek shook his head. "No matter, she will cut all ties with you soon." And with those parting words, Dohnaseek took off into the night leaving the two teens.

As soon as Dohnaseek left there sight the aggressive and tense aura that was surrounding Shiro disperse causing him to sigh in relief.

"Phew, that was scary. For a second there, I didn't think he was going to back off and I wasn't sure if I could take him on or not."

"Shiro...what the fuck was that?"

Shiro spun around to see Issei's confused face. He began to sheepishly rub the back of his head. "Oh right. Forgot you were here Issei. Couldn't even survive a day geez."

' _Sorry for almost being murdered again!_ ' Issei cried in his head. "Just what was that?"

"That my friend was a Fallen Angel." Shiro expression turned serious. "And I can see why Rias didn't want me to mess with them, they're no joke. If I didn't create that ice-wall you'd probably be dead again."

"Okay just stop." Issei suddenly grabbed his friend's friends shoulders. "Can you please, for five seconds, just pretend that I don't know what the fuck is going on!"

Shiro sighed and shrugged Issei's hands off his shoulders and began to walk away, hhe turned and motioned for Issei to follow. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush Issei."

"What bush is there to beat around?" Issei quickly walked to catch up to Shiro.

"Simply put, that guy was a Fallen Angel, like the ones from the Christian Bible." Shiro looked at Issei shell-shocked face and sighed. "Yeah, everything in the Bible aparrently happened. Not only that, but all Mythos in general exist."

"Wh-what?"

"And I know this because." Shiro turned around to face Issei, so the moon's light was shining on his back, and flung his right arm to the side and allowed his Devil wings to sprout from his back. "I'm a Devil."

"Wh-what the hell!" Issei stepped back in shock.

"What's more, because you got killed, my Master, well OUR Master now, revived you as a Devil too."

"..."

"Technically, because you got re-borned you could say that it's a second birthday for ya. So... Happy Birthday I guess." Issei stared at him for a few seconds before his eyes rolled into his head and then fell to the ground with a dull thud. "Huh... He took that better then I expected." Shiro bent down, picked Issei up and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Done and deciding to post this one early.  
**

 **Now that we are on the main DxD timeline each chapter will equal a chapter/episode which meeeeeeeeeeans that next chapter will be Issei getting introduced to everyone else and his first contract, which Shiro will acoumpany him on for reasons.**

 **Now for the review:**

 **Raidentensho: Firstly, Shiro's familiar will be my favorite monster from the game, don't know what other people think about it tho. Secondly, why would Shiro change Asia's appearance? She isn't in his harem, she's in Issei's. And finally, I have never seen anything to do with the Fate/ series so I have no clue what you are talking about. He will be a CQC/magic user along with his sacred gear. His sacred gear will have other uses, like you said, but not sure about the Supernova thing, gonna have to play around with it.**

 **Now, remember when I said that I am terrible with important details, weeeeeeeeeeeeell I should've said this last chapter but I have choosen a VA for Shiro. And if anybody want's to join my Discord server for Life of a Devil Servant, just PM me and I will send a link to it.  
**

 **Bryce Papenbrook, best known for the voices of Kirito from SAO, Rin Okumura from Blue exorcist and Eren Jager from AoT.**

 **Also, saying it now, Rias pissed me off during the Fallen Angel arc. And if you want to know why, it's because she was way too aggressive towards Fallen Angels and Asia, sure she's pissed at them for killing and mocking Issei but one of her servants is half-Fallen, she also seemed way too controling of Issei, telling him to never see Asia again.**

 **Anyway that's all I wanted to say for now. So until next time.**

 **Stay well, stay true. BYE BYE~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Key:**

[Flashback]

 **[Spirit speech]**

 **['Spirit thought']**

 _ **Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

 **Attack names  
**

' _Thought_ '

 _Other_

 **I don't own Highschool DxD** **nor do I own any references I may use.** **That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

 _Chapter 9  
_

When Issei woke this morning, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He sat up at rubbed the back of his head.

Ever since his date with 'Yuuma', his life began to take some...interesting turns. First, everyone couldn't remember who Yuuma even was. Then, he gets hunted and attacked by some creep with the same wings as Yuuma. And, if that wasn't enough, one of his oldest and best friends called the man a Fallen Angel and claimed that he was a Devil, both existed in the Bible, which apparently wasn't all a bunch of tall tales that explains to humans why they shouldn't be heretical: Other wise a magic man would strike them down Jesus lightning.

Deciding that he pondered his questions enough, Issei swung his legs out of the bed he was in and found that he was still in his uniform. He stretched his arms and, out the corner of his eye, he noticed a folded up piece of paper that was on the drawer. Walking up to it, he picked it up and opened it and read it aloud.

 _Issei,_

 _I know you have a lot of questions right now but... Save them. If you want your questions to be answered come to the ORC clubhouse after school. Rias will either send me or one of the others to come pick you up. Until then, talk to you later._

 _Shiro_

"What the?" Issei questione. Shiro's letter was vauge as all hell and Issei couldn't make any sense of it besides from that he should wait for someone to take him to the ORC clubhouse, hopfully it would be Shiro.

"Oh! You're awake." A female voice called out to him from behind. Issei turned and couldn't help but oogle the woman. She had shoulder-length brown hair and icy-blue eyes. She wore a black skirt that ended mid-thigh and a dark-yellow polo shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows. Issei's eyes were drawn to her impressive bust and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to motorboat them. "I'm Shiro's mother, Lilith Katsura."

And just like that, all perverted thoughts were stopped. Pervert he may be, Issei still had morals and perving on a friends mum was a big no no.

"Uhhh hi, I'm Issei Hyoudou." He awkwardly bowed to her.

"I know, Shiro told me who you were." She casually waved him off. "He left five minutes ago, if you were wondering."

"Oh. Thank you ma'am."

"Oh please, call me Lilith. After all you are a friend of my son."

"I...see... Well I should get going now. Goodbye." Issei scooted past her and walked downstairs and out the door.

* * *

The day ended just as fast as it began for Issei.

He was sat at his desk, after telling Matsuda and Motohama that he couldn't acompany them to the store today as he had other things to take care of. What's more, he hadn't seen hide or hair of Shiro during the hole day.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" He raised an eyebrow and looked over to where he heard all the girls freak out and then sneered as he saw just _who_ they were freaking out over.

Kiba Yuuto, the blond pretty boy and is also the number one enemy of all the guys in the school.

"Oh my god it's Prince Goldenballs. Shut up." Issei mockingly said and went back to looking out the window, so he was unaware of Kiba walking over to him.

"Ah here you are."

Issei turned to him and glared. "Uhh yeah, this is my desk."

"Excellent, I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory and your friend Shiro." Kiba calmly said, ignoring Issei's hostility.

THAT, got Issei attention. "Rias-senpai sent you?" He then recalled what Shiro said in his note, that Rias would send him or someone else to collect him and take him the the ORC clubhouse.

"Yes, would you kindly follow me please?" Kiba asked him.

"Oh my god is Kiba-cake about to walk out with weasel boy?" One of the girls cried out.

"Kiba don't do it! You'll lose all your friends and smell like moldy meat." Another one warned him.

"Calm down." Issei stood and growled out. "I promise not to drain his pimp-juice." As he walked past the girls he scowled at them.

* * *

It took them a few minutes, but they finally reached the Old School building which served as the ORC's clubhouse. Kiba gestured for Issei to follow him inside, which he did, and led him up to the second floor, walked down the corridor and stood outside a set of double doors and knocked on them.

"Buchou, he's here." After waiting a few seconds they both heard a feminine voice call out.

"Come in."

Kiba slid the door open and walked inside and moved to the side to allow Issei to walk in.

As soon as Issei walked in, he immedietly took in the rooms decor and instantly felt creeped out by it. As he was looking around he saw Koneko sitting on one of the couches, eating a gateau (or whatever the hell she's eating in the LN) but when his eyes met hers, she narrowed them at him and it. "Ah, you don't have to hid it, I'm not gonna take it." He told her. As he continued to look around the room, he heard the sound of running water. He turned his head to the source and saw a bathroom in another room, he also saw a silhouette of slender woman. ' _A shower in the clubroom! No freaking way!_ '

"Here you are Buchou."

"Thank you Akeno." He heard the water being turned off.

' _Wait, Buchou. Does that mean I just heard Rias take a shower!_ ' His face gained a peverted grin. "THIS IS THE BEST CLUB EVER!"

"What an odious face..."

He looked over to Koneko who quickly looked away.

"Sorry for the wait." He then turned his attention back to Rias and saw Akeno standing next to her. "I was running late so I didn't have enough time to have a shower."

"N-no, it's fine. _Matter of fact, I think I can get used to this_." He gained his peverse grin once again.

"Now that you're here." Rias walked over to her desk and sat down. "The only person left is Shiro."

Issei only just noticed that his friend was missing. "Ah...where is Shiro?"

Rias sweetly smiled at him causing Issei to blush for some reason. "He's currently out on a contract but he should be back any second now." As soon as she said that, the magic circle began to glow brightly. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear."

As soon as the glow died down, everyone recoiled in horror as they saw Shiro's appereance.

"Not to self, Barroth's are fucking annoying to deal with. Ugh." He groaned out.

"Shiro..." Issei was the first one to break the silence.

Shiro turned around and smiled at him. "Yo, what up Issei. Glad to see you came." He began to walk towards him but was stopped when Rias coughed into her hand.

"Shiro...maybe you should take a shower." Rias grimeced at him.

Shiro looked down at his mud and blood covered body and rubbed the back of his head with a grin, even his sliver hair was now red. "Yeah, I guess your right Rias. You know where I can have a shower while listening to the conversation?" He asked her. Rias pointed over to the next room which held the shower she just used. "Thanks Rias."

After a few minutes of silence, they all heard the sound of water running and Shiro's voice call over. "Okay, you can start the meeting now!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight... Now that everyone is here, we can offically start the meeting." Rias coughed into her hand to get everyone's atttention. "I'll get straight to the point. Issei, everyone present are Devils."

"Wait, so Shiro was telling the truth when he said that I became a Devil?" Issei asked in shock.

"I'm hurt that you didn't believe me Issei." Shiro's voice called out.

"Yes, what Shiro told you was true." Rias said, ignoring Shiro's cry of 'I just said that.' "You died and I brought you back to life as my servant."

"Right, weeeeell all this talk seems a bit to much for a normal guy like me." Issei stood up and bowed. "I'm just going to take my leave now."

It was then when Rias placed a photo on the table.

"Do you remember this girl?" Issei face told her that he did know who she was. "She existed for certain."

"Sorry about lying to ya that I didn't remember her Issei." Again, Shiro's voice called out to them. They all then heard the sound of the water stopping. "Like I said last night, Rias wanted to give you some time to adjust while we investigated how much the persona of 'Yuuma' had been erased." Shiro then stepped out from the other room dressed in a fresh uniform. "And, going by how Motohama and Matsuda didn't remember her, I'd say she erased herself from all the minds of the people that met her." He gave Akeno a quick kiss before sitting down opposite of Issei, next to Koneko, and sat with his hands infront of his face. "So, to sum it up: Yuuma Amano had been erased from existance."

"B-but...why?" Issei stared at the photo and sat back down. "If she existed, why would she go to such lengths?"

"Likely to complete her objective."

"What objective?" Issei was starting to get a bit annoyed at his friends very vague words.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Shiro questioned him. Everyone was staring at him expectently. "Her objective...was to kill you."

"Why? Why in the hell did she have to kill me?" Issei let his arms fall limply at his sides.

"Calm down Issei." All attention was suddenly back on Rias. "It couldn't be helped..." Rias then took on a pensive look. "No, there were some possessers who weren't killed so I guess you were just unlucky..."

"Unlucky!?" Issei suddenly snapped, all his emotions came rushing like one giant tidel wave. "Are you saying that I was simply 'unlucky' to have been killed by Yuuma on that da-" Issei suddenly stopped as a strangled gargle emerged from his throat. "I-I actually...d-died, didn't I?"

Rias opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Shiro. "That you did my friend. You got skewerd like a pig by your psycho-ex and then Rias revived you using her 'evil pieces'." Shiro looked at Issei's confused face and shrugged. "I don't know how they work exactly but what I do know is that: Dead person + evil piece = reincarnated Devil servant."

"Can you please stop stealing my thunder Shiro?" Rias asked, sighing in annoyance.

"Sorry Rias, but as much as I love dramatics as the next person, your taking way to much time with this." Shiro then pointed to Issei with his thumb. "And dragging this on is making him ask pointless questions. It's better to be short, sweet and to the point when dealing with him."

"Fine, you can explain the rest to him." Rias pouted adorably. If there is one thing she loved, it was a dramatic flare. She loved creating a mysterious and all-knowing type vibe around her. And, considering the world she came from, humans and former humans were the only ones she could mystify and amaze with her knowledge of the supernatural. It wasn't her showing off so to speak, it was more like a childish dream of hers.

"Thank you." Shiro stood up and pulled a chalkboard from the side. "Righto. Issei, you are about to get a crash course in Demonology101."

Koneko leaned over to Akeno, who had moved from Rias' side to where she was. "Where did he get the chalkboard and Demonology101?"

A small yet quiet giggle escaped the raven-haired's mouth. "Oh let him have his fun, we can correct any mistakes later."

"Long or short version. Pick one Issei."

"Uhh, is the short version easier to understand?" Issei asked him, not really sure on how to properly respond.

"Duh. Hence the name, short version." Shiro replied with an eye roll.

"Then short version please."

"Ok, let me break it down. Everything in the Bible and all mythos, maybe, exist. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Which also means that God from the Bible also exists. So, basically thanks to your peverted nature, your dumbass would've gotton booted out of Heaven anyways. A few centuries ago, there was a huge war between the three main factions; Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. After the war had ended, all three sides lost _a lot_ of there numbers. So the Devils began to use the 'Evil pieces', the thing I said earlier, to repopulate by turning other races into Devils. What's more, God invented these things called 'sacred gears' and granted them to those who have human blood within them." Shiro then summoned his **GRAVITAS ETIAM** and showed it to Issei. "This is mine, it's name is **GRAVITAS ETAIM**. You also apparently have one. Which is why the Fallen Angels decided to kill you, going by the info Rias told me, they saw it as a huge threat to them." Issei's head began to sink, a sad expression crossed his features. "Sorry dude but bitches will be bitches, but there'll be better and hotter girls for ya." He patted Issei's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"So...I'm really a Devil servant now?" Issei asked, still sulking.

"Yeah but you don't have to stay a servant forever, right Rias?" Shiro turned his head over to Rias, and then began gesturing to Issei, obviously asking for some assisstance.

Rias sighed but responded anyway. "That's right. Do you see this flyer in my hand Issei?" She asked him while holding up said flyer. It was the same one she had Shiro hand out. "This is one of the leaflets we hand out. The magic circle is used to summon Devils due to the fact that Humans don't want to draw out a magic circle of there own as it would take up too much time."

"Don't forget sacrificing animals." Shiro quickly added.

"So we give these out to people who look like they would summon Devils, providing a safe and easy way to do so. Your case was different since it was Shiro who provided you with one. You wished so hard that you summoned me. Normally, I would send one of my servants like Akeno to handle it but I saw your condition and realised that you wouldn't of made it. So I went instead and brought you back as my servant." She smiled at Issei.

"Guess I should say welcome to the club. While it sucks that you died, if you work hard enough you _could_ get your own servants." Shiro shrugged as he sat back down.

Issei's ears suddenly perked up, like he heard something of importance." My own...servants...?"

"Yes." Rias said. "Like Shiro said, being a servant is a permanent status. The flyers we've shown you are the means by which Devils form contracts with humans. If you obtain many contracts then you increase the chances of you being 'premoted'. High-class Devils are given their own 'Evil pieces' and can start obtaining their own servants."

Issei's ears twitched and a familiar peverse grin stretched across from ear to ear, Shiro saw this and facepalmed. "So...these...servants would be mine right?" Rias nodded. "So I can do whatever I want with them right?"

"In a way, yes..."

"You get where I'm going with this." Steam suddenly shot out from his nose, almost like a bull. "It's gonna be sexy time!"

"Pathetic..." Both Koneko AND Shiro said, each had a deadpan stare.

"Are you serious Issei..."

Issei spun around to face Shiro causing him to recoil. "Of course I am! I've never been more serious in my entire life! Everyday I see hotties passing by in front of my eyes and I am forced to remember that the only sexual contact I've had is with my left hand."

"Why in the ever-loving-fuck did you tell me that?" Shiro asked with a disturbed look.

"But now." Issei completely ignored him in favour of continuing his rant. "Now the dream I've had as a little kid isn't a mere fantasy anymore. It's something I can make a reality. My dream." Issei then pulled a stupid looking pose with his fist in the air." TO BECOME THE HAREM KING!"

"...Wasteful as always." Shiro sighed out. "You only get one set of servants and you decide to use them to get laid."

"I don't want to hear that from you, you traitorous bastard!" Issei turned and pointed an acusing finger at him, making Shiro lean back slightly. Issei then pointed over to Akeno, who merely smiled sweetly. "You've been dating a super hot chick." Issei then grabbed Shiro's collar and shook him. "You betrayed the brootherhood you girl-dating-bastaaaaaard!" Tears of hurt began to stream down Issei's face. "This dream is all I got!"

"Sorry?" Shiro could feel the sweatdrop hang from his head. He wasn't sure how to react to Issei's actions. "I get that you want to build a harem but then your servants' abilites would be directly tied to your relationship with them. You piss them off or hurt them, then it could have negative effects in battle."

"B-battle?" Issei released his collar and choked out the word.

"Well, yeah. Did you think 'Yuuma' is the only one that's gonna try and kill you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hell, I've been a Devil for a few months now and I've been beaten up by a certain snow-haired loli." Shiro sent a casuall glare towards Koneko which she returned. "Stabbed, poisoned, had my leg crushed and killed by the same giant scorpion monster. Not in that order mind you."

"O...oh, I see..." Issei deflated, looking a lot less enthusiastic then a few mere seconds ago.

"Now why did you go and do that Shiro?" Shiro turned his head towards Rias, who had a slightly scolding look. "Compared to you, he's but a mere child."

"I wasn't trying to be harsh." He responded. "I was being realistic. If he wants to build a harem then more power to him after all, I read in one of your books that building a harem is a common practice for Devils."

"R-really?" Issei looked up at Shiro with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. If you remember when I said about the Devils numbers being low, they also have low birth rates. Anyway, getting back on track, all I'm saying is that he should pick his servants wisely. Use his evil pieces to gain strong servants for battle and have a harem for sexy times. You can't deny what I'm saying is true."

"Well-" Rias trailed off, averting her eyes.

"He's right." They all looked towards Issei, who finally gained the will to stand back up.

"He is?"

"Of course I am."

Issei struck the same pose from earlier, still looking lame. "I'll defiently make a harem! But I won't make them my servants, I don't want any yandere or psychotic routes on the battlefield!"

"That's...better?"

"But mark my words Shiro. I WILL BECOME THE HAREM KING!" He then placed his hands on his hips and began laughing like an idiot. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shiro looked on with a deadpan stare. "I don't know if he learned something or not..."

"Pervert..."

"You gotta admire his enthusiasm..."

"Ufufufu~What a strange group we have."

"Yes... Like one big family."

"A very disfuctional family."

And thus ended a normal day for the ORC.

* * *

 **Short chapter this week due to some...issues...that I don't want to go into but I promise that next weeks will be longer then a mere 3,500 words.  
**

 **But until then.**

 **Stay well, stay true. BYE BYE~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Key:**

[Flashback]

 **[Spirit speech]**

 **['Spirit thought']**

 _ **Sacred gear names and time skips  
**_

 **Attack names  
**

' _Thought_ '

 _Other_

 **I don't own Highschool DxD** **nor do I own any references I may use.** **That goes to Ishibumi Ichiei nor do I own any references I may use. I only own Shiro.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10  
_

Very soon, the normal day turned into a normal week for the ORC crew as they adjusted to their newest member. As for Issei, he was still heading towards his goal of Harem-king hood with some minor…difficulties…along the way. With said difficulties being him achieving a contract.

Meaning he had yet to receive a single one.

Shiro was currently sat in the ORC clubroom along with Rias, Koneko and Akeno. Kiba was already out on a contract. He had his headphones in and was tapping his foot to the sound of 'Neefex – Rumours'. He took one of his headphones out and looked at Rias, who was currently doing some Devil paperwork.

"So why am I waiting for Issei?" Rias looked up at him, wearing a pair of glasses. The first time she wore them, Shiro asked if she had a problem with her eyesight to which she replied 'They help me focus.'

"Koneko is double booked today and so I think it's a good time for Issei to gain some experience since he hasn't received one yet." She replied, taking her glasses off and closing them with a click.

"Okay but, why am I here?" Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't see why he can't do it on his own."

Rias opened her mouth to reply but closed it when the door opened, revealing Issei. "I'm finished handing out all the flyers."

"Excellent. Now onto the next step, Koneko has been double booked with two contracts and I want you to handle one of them." Rias gestured to the white-haired loli, who was sat next to Shiro.

She politely bowed to him. "That would be super rad."

"Sure, I can do that…" Issei responded with his own bow.

Rias stood up and gestured to Akeno to start the teleportation process. "Right now, Akeno is currently inscribing you sigil into the teleportation circle so that you can easily get to the contracts location. Not only that but" She then gestured towards Shiro, who waved at them. "Shiro will be accompanying you, just in case the Fallen ones attempt another assault. Now hold out your hand." She took Issei's hand and drew the same magic crest that was on Shiro's palm.

"What's this?" Issei asked her, holding his hand up so he could get a better view of it.

"This tool allows you to utilize the magical diagram to teleport you to your summoner or in this case, Koneko's." Rias then turned to Akeno. "Akeno, are you finished?"

"You can start anytime Buchou." Akeno told her with a bow.

"Okay Issei. Stand in the magic circle with Shiro and when you reach the client, don't panic and follow Shiro's lead, okay?" Issei nodded and walked into the centre of the circle, Shiro following soon after giving Akeno a kiss and hug.

"Sweetness, after this I'm one-step closer to having my harem." Issei said with a perverted and lecherous grin.

Shiro rolled his eyes and wacked him over the back of his head. "Try and stay focused Issei." He then turned to Rias and nodded. "We're ready."

"Okay, sending you both now."

Both Issei and Shiro closed their eyes as they felt the spell wash over them, followed by a blinding light. After it died down Issei spoke up. "Hello, I'm here to complete your task."

"Issei…open your eyes." He heard Shiro say in a monotone voice.

Issei opened his eyes and saw that they were still at the ORC clubroom. "The fuck?"

Rias rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Seems like you can't make the jump and I'm guessing it's effecting your ability to jump as well Shiro."

"So, how are we gonna get there?" Issei asked.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Issei growled through gritted teeth as he stood outside of the client's location.

"It's not my fault your weak ass couldn't make the jump." Shiro replied, his arms behind his head in a lazy manner.

"But still…" Issei looked behind him at the pair of bikes that were chained up. "Why did she put us on a bike?" Comical tears streamed down his face.

Since Issei couldn't make the jump, he still needed to reach the client in some way to which Rias proposed to cycling there. After all, he still needed this contract.

"Who cares?" Shiro then nudged Issei forwards, towards the apartment's stairwell. "And besides. YOU still need this contract, so get moving newbie."

Issei growled at him but moved anyway. They both walked up to the second floor and stood outside of Issei's client, one . Issei knocked on the door and spoke up. " , Devil knocking at your door."

"Really, 'Devil knocking at your door'?" Shiro stared at Issei with half-lidded eyes. "That sounds like we're gonna kill him…" Shiro trailed off as the door opened slightly, revealing a man with brown hair and glasses.

"Hey there." Issei waved at him.

"Go away." Morisawa then slammed the door in Issei's face.

"Wait I wasn't kinding." He then began knocking on the door, dogs began to bark in the background. "You summoned a Devil and I'm here to hook you up!"

"Since when does a demon come to your front door."

' _Dude has a point._ ' Shiro thought, averting his eyes.

"Tonights your lucky night?" Issei suggested.

"Screw you, I'm not an idiot." The client, Morisawa, yelled at the two. "I know how this works, Koneko always appears out of the magic circle on the flyer. She's the one I called for. Now get off my porch!"

Tears began to well up in Issei's eyes, the frustration of the current situation and his earlier embrassesment mixing together.

"Shit are you crying?" Shiro asked stunned.

It was at that moment Issei fell to his knees in front of the door. "Look, I tried, ok. I couldn't do it! I don't what happened!" Issei cried. "All I know is that they said I had to get here and then they put me on a bike! A BIKE!" He broke down as low as any emotional teenage boy could get.

Shiro didn't know how to properly react, so he just stood at the side awkwardly. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ugggggh fine. Come on in." Morisawa groaned and gestured for the two to enter.

And, just like that, Issei and Shiro were granted access to Morisawa's home.

"Here."

"Thank you."

"Cheers."

Issei sat on his knees as a cup of tea was placed in front of him on the table. Shiro stood of to the side, accepting his own cup. He kinda felt out of place in a room that looked like an otakus paradise. Anime CD's, posters, figures and manga decorated the room.

"Alright so what do you two want?" Morisawa asked the pair as he sat at a computer. "And why are there two of you for that matter."

"My name is Shiro Katsura and you could say I'm his senior. Our master asked me to come with him just to make sure that he doesn't screw up, that's all." Shiro said with a polite bow.

"I see..." Morisawa nodded and then turned his attention to Issei. "So what cool Devil tricks can you do?"

* * *

Shiro was now standing outside of Morisawa's appartment. Issei seemed to be doing well enough on his own, seeing how he and Morisawa got into a debate about an anime called Dragonball Z and then began to watch said anime.

An hour had now passed and Shiro was starting to get...agitated... Sure, he was glad that Issei hasn't managed to screw up-yet-but it shouldn't take this long to complete the contract. He began to impatiently tap his foot against the ground.

"Hurry up Issei." He began to impatiently tap his foot against the ground. "It's not supposed to take this long to obtain a contract."

Shiro began to debate breaking down Morisawa's door and drag Issei out, contract or not, but he restrained himself since he knew that Rias would be pissed at him. Out the corner of his eye, he spotted a metal box. On closer inspection it was a vending machine, his throat was starting to get a bit dry, so he thought he would get a drink.

He walked over and looked the machine over before putting his money in and, just as he was about to get his beverage, he saw a flash of light out the corner of his eye. His devil instincts told him to dodge, and it was a good thing he did because as soon as the light-thing hit the place he was standing, it exploded outwards, causing the vending machine to go up in a great ball of flames and send him flying backwards.

He quickly form a magic circle behind him which caused ice to jettison out the ground and stop his momentum. He dropped to the ground as the ice shattered away and summoned his sacred gear, ready for a fight.

"Alright! Who the hell is there? I'm not afraid of someone who won't show there face." Shiro yelled out into the darkness.

"Ufufufu~" A familiar laugh made Shiro heart skip a beat and when a familiar navy-blue haired woman stepped out of the shadows and into the light, his blood turned to ice and his sacred gear dispelled. "Your reactions are as cute as ever, Shiro."

"Wh-What?" Shiro said, stunned. He didn't expect that this would be his first contact with her after not hearing from her for a few weeks.

The navy-haired woman gave a bitter smile. "It's a shame that things can never be the same between us after what I have to do now." Kalawarner summoned a spear of light in her left hand. "You best defend your self SHIRO!" And with that yell, she threw the spear at Shiro, it rocketing towards him with tremendous speed.

Acting fast, Shiro slammed both hands on the ground and conjured up another wall of ice, both the spear and the ice shattered. "What the hell are you doing Kala?"

"Isn't it obvious." She said with the same bitter smile. "I'm here to kill a Devil." She laughed a little when she saw his horrified expression. "Don't worry your cute virgin face Shiro. I can tell you're playing out a couple paranoid scenarios in your head, things like 'Was she aiming for me this entire time?' or 'Did she only get close to me just to kill me?'. The answer is none of these. In fact, you never were my target."

Shiro stared at her blankly before speaking. "I was thinking more along the lines of something witty like 'what do you have against vending machines?' but that would be in bad taste." Shiro shook his head and stood at full height. "But now I want to know why you are here and who you are trying to kill?"

"Maybe this will clarify things..." She outstretched her arms in a dramatic fashion and held that pose. For a few seconds nothing happened and when Shiro was about to comment on it.

 _FWOOSH_

A pair of black, feathery, raven-like wings sprouted from her back. She flapped them, sending her into the air and rained down black feathers all around Shiro. She stared at him with a cold yet sad expression.

"Does it make sense now?"

"Not really..." Shiro shrugged. "I mean, I see the wings but it still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Seriously?" His response took her by surprise. She had expected him to gasp in horror and then she would do this whole 'evil monologue' saying that they were never friends to lessen the shock of betrayal not...this. "You seriously don't know what the wings mean?"

"I know a few people with wings, no biggie."

Once again, Shiro's response shocked her. "But are they feathered?"

"No..."

"So that means..." She rolled her hand, gesturing for him to answer.

"That means?" Shiro mimicked her hand movements.

Kalawarner sighed, she didn't expect him to be this dense but that was just another reason why she found him cute. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it when she saw his humorous expression. "What?"

Shiro kept quite for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. Kalawarner rolled her eyes and waited for him to stop. He stood up straight and smiled at her. "I'm just fucking with you Kala." Now that confused her. He gave a bitter smile. "I know you're a Fallen Angel."

"Good, then it makes things easier for me-" Kalawarner began to speak but was cut off by Shiro.

"Make what easier? We're still friends."

Once again, Kalawarner was at a loss for words. "Are you actually kidding me Shiro? I'm a Fallen Angel."

"I see that."

"And you're a Devil."

"Still not getting it~" Shiro said in a sing song voice.

"THAT MEANS WE ARE ENEMIES!" Kalawarner yelled at him as she threw two more light spears at him but, just like before, they were blocked by ice.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Shiro asked.

"Says the Holy Bible." Kalawarner conjured more spears in the air and launched them at Shiro.

Seeing as he couldn't block all of them, Shiro summoned his sacred gear and sent out a pulse of gravity and froze them in place before summoning a magic circle and blasted them all with fireballs.

' _A minute countdown. I need to stall her for a minute after that I can use it on her and calm her down._ ' Shiro thought as he glared at Kalawarner. "I'm not going to fight a friend Kala."

Kalawarner didn't respond and narrowed her eyes at him. She conjured another spear of light and charged at him with a strong beat of her wings. Despite how fast she was going, Shiro still managed to roll out of the way. He quickly got to his feet and conjured a sword of ice just in time to block a downward strike from her. Thanks to being in close proximity to the spear, Shiro could feel the holy magic pouring out of it and it felt toxic.

He deflected her strike and went for his own palm strike to her side. His strike made contact which caused her to stumble away from him. Shiro dispelled the sword in favour for a staff and held it behind is back in his right hand with his left hand in front of him, palm out.

Kalawarner scoffed at this. "Hoping to defend against me Shiro? That's foolish and you know it." Kalawarner went airborn once again, not knowing that she was giving Shiro a good view of her panties, and held her spear at her side. "You won't be able to defend forever Shiro." She then dive bombed him, the spear held in front of her.

"We'll see about that won't we? _Thirty seconds left_." He thought that last part.

When Kalawarner got close to him, he spun the staff around his body and deflected her strike but she summoned a second spear and stabbed it at him managing to clip his stomach causing him to recoil back. He hoped back to create some distance between them causing her to scowl.

"Why won't you attack dammit!"

"I told you, I'm not going to attack a friend." He yelled at her as he held his side. ' _Damn that stings._ '

"'Friends' HA. How childish. We can never be friends Shiro." She launched more spears at him, all intending on ending his life.

"Well I don't care about what the Bible says." Shiro held the staff behind his back and his left hand in front of him. A magic circle, one larger then before, appeared in front of him and released a explosion destroying all of the spears she created. The explosion was so big, it managed to singe some of Kalawarner's clothes, exposing some of her mid-riff.

"It's not just the Bible Shiro." She held her hands above her head and began to create and even larger spear. "It's what we all think. Just because the war has ended do you think that the scars have healed?" Shiro could tell that something was off about her. She sounded upset and hurt. "NO! THE SCARS WILL NEVER HEAL! THE THREE RACES WILL CONTINUE TO HATE EACH OTHER FOR ALL ETERNITY!" She yelled as she launched the large spear towards him.

Seeing how he couldn't dodge, Shiro created a dome of earth and ice around his body to lessen the blow.

 _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

As soon as the spear made contact with the ground, it caused a large explosion that blew Shiro back and into a building. He fell to the ground with a dull thud. He slowly stood up even as he body protested in sheer agony and clutched his right arm since he fell rather roughly on it. Shiro then examined himself and saw that he had multiple burns and cuts across his arms and torso.

"Ufufufu~ I'm impressed Shiro." Shiro looked up at Kalawarner, who was hovering in the sky above him. "With all the light damage you've taken, I would've thought that you would be a little nauseous by now."

"I should be nauseous? I feel fine." Shiro said as he looked at his burnt body. "Albeit a little bit tingly but that's probably because of the burns. Other then that, yeah I feel fine."

"R-Really?" Kalawarner stared at him in shock. She was the most skilled in dealing light based damage, sure that made her spears weaker then the others but she made up for that in stamina. She had never met a Devil that had this much of a resistance, not counting the Mous since she has never faced a Mou. "Not even a little bit?"

"Nope...Do-Do you want me to fake it?" Shiro asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Kalawarner sighed at this and waved her hand. "No, no it doesn't matter." In an instant, Kalawarner was in front of Shiro and a spear of light was reared back, intending to strike his head. "I'll just kill you normally."

Shiro's eyes went wide in surprise. "Oh shit!" Without thinking, Shiro quickly raised his right hand with his thumb over his middle finger. Then, using his sacred gear since the timer had reset, flicked Kalawarner away with a blast of gravity. ' _Dammit, now I need to wait another minute until I can use my sacred gear. I need to stall her._ ' Shiro sighed and dispelled his staff causing Kalawarner to scoff.

"What's this? Deciding to give up?" Kalawarner smirked and pulled her arm back, ready to rush at the silver haired teen and end his life.

"No." Shiro closed his eyes and shook his head. He then opened them and stared at Kalawarner with intense eyes. He then took a step forwards. "I can't claim to heal everybody's wounds like others can. I know I may be a naive and idealistic fool but that doesn't matter to me." While he was talking, Shiro kept getting closer and closer to Kalawarner and it would've been so easy for her to just thrust her light spear through his chest but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to kill the boy that had captured her heart. "If the world says we have to be enemies, then I'll use my idealistic veiws to break through all reason." Shiro was finally in front of Kalawarner and held his hand out towards her. "We don't have to fight Kala... I know that, deep down, there's some part of you that hates all this fighting. A part of you that wants all this to end and we can do that. So what do you say?"

A tense silence fell upon the two. A second passed, then two, then three. A minute passed between them, which might of been an eternity, as Shiro waited for her answer.

"Hey Shiro! Where you at pal?" Shiro turned as he heard Issei's voice call out to him. He had completely forgotten that the client's house was behind him.

"Issei stay back!" Shiro ordered. "It's too dangerous."

The brown-haired teen rounded the corner and began to walk towards him. "I know I messed up the contract, but Bouchu won't be that mad will she?"

"No just stay back. Let me handle this."

"Handle what?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kalawarner. Let me handle her." Shiro said as he held his arm out.

"Who's Kalawarner?" Issei asked even more confused. "Are you tripping out or something?"

"What? No! She's the Fallen Angel behind me." Shiro said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"But there's no one there dude."

"What?" Shiro turned around to see that Kalawarner was indeed, no longer there. He then noticed a single, black, raven-like feather on the ground. He knelt down and held it between his thumb and forefinger. "Kala..." He sighed out. He stood up and pocketed the feather before turning to face Issei. "Lets head back to the club house so you can give your report to Rias."

"R-Right..." Issei wanted to say more to his friend but couldn't think of anything to say.

As the two teens walked off, they both failed to notice the lingering shadow on the roof tops, hesitating for a moment before flying off.

* * *

Kalawarner finally touched down in front of the large doors of the abandond Church that they were using as a makeshift hide out. She opened the door and stood in the doorway and servayed the room. There were a few stray priests going about, doing mundane task like cleaning, some were idly chatting and she could also sense some in the basement preparing for the ritual.

As soon as the door slammed shut, every priest that was present stopped what they were doing and bowed respectfully to her as she walked by them. As she did, some called her Kalawarner-sama (I think that's right) while others called her Mistress Kalawarner. She reached the secret passage way that lead to the basement and walked down it.

She continued to walk down the corridor that lead to the rooms until she came into contact with two of her fellow Fallen ones.

"Big sis Kala is finally back~"

"You took quite a while Kalawarner. I was starting to get concerned."

Even though the words sounded caring and compassionate, they were anything but so. The two in front of her weren't even capable of feeling any empathy or pity.

"Leave me be you two." Kalawarner dryly said as she walked past Dohnaseek and Milttelt.

Mittelt flew infront of Kalawarner, stopping her in her tracks, with a teasing smirk on her face. "Aww did someone have a bad break-up?" Kalawarner didn't respond to her taunts and walked straight past her.

"I'm surprised the smell of blood doesn't taint you Kalawarner." Dohnaseek's cool voice caused her to halt in her tracks. "It would be very embarrasing if you were defeated by a mere child."

"I wasn't defeated by him. Thing's just became far too inconvenient for me to continue." She then turned her head slightly to face them. "And just so you know, my tie with Shiro Katsura is all but cut. He is off no concern to me anymore." Her voice sounded cold and harsh.

"So you don't mind if I have my own fun with him hmmm?" Mittelt said as she sat on a statue and swung her legs. "I always enjoy the younger ones you brought, the older ones always make such disgusting faces when they climax~" Mittelt then looked at Kalawarner with a teasing and sadistic smirk. "And it might be fun to break someone like him~"

Kalawarner balled her hands into fists but quickly unclenched them before they noticed her actions. "Like I said, he is of no concern. There is no point in interacting with him any further." Her cruel tone sent shivers down Mittelt's spine, and some of the stray priests that were passing by.

Her cool and calm demeanor was somethig that Mittelt hated about Kalawarner...and it was something she intended to break.

Mittelt giggled and hoped of the statue. "So then there is no trouble if I do is there?"

"No...However, with the ritual drawing closer. It would be unwise to anger the Gremory household." Kalawarner said to the youngest Fallen Angel and was about to walk off but Mittelt flew in front of her.

"Excuses, excuses. You just want him to fill your hole with his spunk."

"Enough Mittelt." Kalawarner told her as her hair shadowed her eyes.

"What~ You know I speak the truth~ Or is it something more...intimate?" Mittelt looked at Kalawarner and feigned a look of surprise. "It is isn't it. Did big-sis Kala not learn after what happened when she-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Kalawarner yelled as she conjured a spear of light and thrusted it at Mittelt's throat, her eyes were filled with a murderous rage. She only stopped before her spear pierced her throat. Kalawarner wanted nothing more then to gut her like a frog but in doing so meant that Mittelt would've won and, judging by her smirk, she knew it. Kalawarner clicked her tounge and dispelled her spear and started to walk away.

"Kalawarner!" She winced when she heard Donahseek's voice. "I know you don't appreciate my advice but I do care about our objectives. Which is why I 'encouraged' you to cut all ties with that boy. He is a Devil and we are Fallen Angels."

"I know." Kalawarner replied. Her voice still showed signs of anger but there was something more: bitterness.

"Oh? What would've happened really?" The rhetorical stung deep within Kalawarner. She knew what he meant. "It was for the best that you followed my advice."

"Well you voiced your concern so _strongly_ that I had choice but to oblige." Kalawarner spat.

"And I'm sure that your precious _toy's_ life on the line had nothing to do with it." Donahseek said as he tilted his fedora to cover his slowly growing smirk. "I cannot, however, guarantee his safety if you attempt to make contact with him again."

"..." Kalawarner didn't answer him and just continued to walk off. She then reached her room and opened the door. She silently closed the door and walked over to a drawer that was next to her bed. She opened it and pulled out a picture that was of her and Shiro when it was they met. She had her arms wrapped Shiro and she was smilling, a genuine smile. When ever she went out on dates with a guy, she would always wear a fake smile but when she was with Shiro her smile, her laughs and her feelings were all genuine.

She stared at the picture with a emtionless face before she held it over a lit candle. She held it just above the flame for a good minute or so but she just couldn't bring herself to burn it. Sighing, she placed the photo back in the drawer and closed it before she layed in her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

"Hold still Shiro."

"Sorry but it stings like hell."

"I know and your pain is making me so hot." Akeno whispered lustly in Shiro's ear as she went over his cuts and burns with a cotton swap that was covered in disinfectant. Everytime she wiped a cut or burn, Shiro would either wince in pain or yell out in pain when she got a little...rougher. Shiro loved his girlfriend, he really did but he sometimes hated her sadistic personallity.

"Maybe this will teach you to call for back up when facing an enemy who has the means to completely erase your existance." Rias chastised Shiro. When Issei and Shiro walked into the club room, Rias immidetly asked them what happened. Shiro kept mum about it but when Rias turned her attention to Issei he folded like a deck of cards and told her how he flunked the contract and how Shiro fought a Fallen Angel. When Rias found out that Shiro was attacked a Fallen Angel, and one who was his client no less, well...it took the efforts of both Kiba and Koneko to calm her down...after she finished spouting threats to the Fallen Angel's and their governour for attacking her cute servant.

"Oh aye yeah." Shiro said with an eye roll. "Cause that would've work out real well. 'Hey could you hold on a second, I just need to call for back up.' and besides-ow-if you guys did show up, then you would just try and kill her."

"That's because your actions tonight put you and Issei in serious danger." Rias said as she narrowed her eyes at her senior 'pawn', she wasn't liking his attitude.

"But we're fine...mostly Issei but still."

"But what if you weren't hmm? What if you were killed Shiro."

"But I wasn't."

"But you could've."

"But I-"

"You. Could've." Rias said in a tone that put an end to the conversation. A sound emited from Shiro's throat that resembled a growl.

"Fine. Can you just finish this healing session so I can take care of a few things." Shiro looked at his left hand, which was wrapped in bandages, and clenched it into a fist.

"About that." Rias crossed her arms and looked at him with half-liddded eyes. "Consider this your punishment."

"Punishment!" Shiro stood up but was promptly dragged back down by Akeno who was in the process of putting a bandaid on his nose. "Punishment for what?"

"What you ask? Let's see. You placed your's and Issei's life in danger and you failed to call for back up." Rias kept her scowl before her face softened slightly, but she still kept her disapproval showing. "I'm sorry If I sound harsh Shiro but you are still in training and are not ready to take on enemies with holy atributes."

"But those reason aren't all my fault and it's cruel to leave me like this." Shiro gestured to his injured state. "It'll take me a month, at least, to fully heal."

"Not exactly." Kiba said as he took a sip of tea. "Devil's have a higher healing rate than most humans." Kiba then gestured to Shiro's arm. "If you recived a full brake or fracture it would take at least a week but with your light injuries, I suspect it would take four days to heal."

"Four days!" Shiro said and, for some reason, he sounded angry. "That's way too long. Can't you just get Akeno to do the naked healing?"

"Wait." They all turned there attentions to Issei who had been silent for the entire time. "What naked healing thing?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't awake for that." Shiro said with a sigh. "Well good news, you finally felt a woman's breasts." Issei's jaw dropped as Shiro pointed at Rias with his thumb. "And it was Rias'." An array of emotions crossed Issei's face ranging from shock and awe to pure lecherousness. But all those went to horror when he saw Shiro's grin. "Bad news, you were out cold." Shiro then turned his attention back to Rias as he let Issei sit there with a cloud of dispear hang over his head. "Now back to the matter at hand. I need to get healed quickly to get back to said training. Kalawarner needs-"

"Shiro, no." Rias cut Shiro off with a stern tone. "I want you to take this time to reflect on your actions and how your recklessness alomst got you killed." She then held her hand out to silence Shiro when he opened his mouth. "And I forbid you to go out looking for that Fallen Angel for petty revenge. She's probably gone back to their base and if you go after her now then you will most certainly die."

Shiro stared at her and blinked owlishly before slapping a hand to his forehead. "Dammit I've been caught. What was I think, getting revenge on a Fallen Angel. HA. That was so stupid of me. Welp you win Rias, I won't go searching for Kalawarner and the Fallen Angel base which is located atttttt..."

"Shiro..." Rias said with a deadpan stare. "Do you take me for a fool? I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"Eh..had to try." Shiro then stood up and gave Akeno a quick kiss on her lips. "Well I'm heading home now. Later guys." And with that Shiro walked out the door.

Akeno turned to Rias with a smile on her face. "You do know he was lying right?"

"Oh absolutely." Rias said with a sigh. "Which is why I'm going to get you, Kiba and Koneko to make sure he doesn't...That is, if you don't mind of course."

"Not at all Buchou." Kiba nodded at her.

"Idiot-senpai asked for it..." Koneko said with a deadpan look and Akeno just smiled sweetly but everyone could sense her sadism leaking out.

* * *

 _"Sir, I don't think we should continue."  
_

 _"We must. This child is the piller for this project."_

 _"*sob sob* I want my mommy."_

 _"Silence you brat! Your mother is never coming to get you."_

 _"Yes. Unfortunately for you, she was told that you perished."_

 _Demonic smiles suddenly filled a dark room as a 3-year old child was strapped to a table._

 _"Now. Time for the test to begin again."_

 _"NO PLEASE! NO MORE!"_

* * *

Shiro's search was less then successful. On top of that, he was exhausted.

Shiro decided to conduct his own search for Kalawarner but, apart from the destruction of their battle, he found nothing. No feathers, no residual aura, nothing. It was like Kalawarner had just vanished from the face of the Earth. On top of that, Rias deemed it neccesary to send Kiba, Akeno and Koneko out to partol the area, probably to make sure Shiro didn't go out looking for Kalawarner. So half of his time was searching for clues on her where abouts and the other half was spent dodging the three. He swore that Koneko was a blood hound as, whenever he was close to her, she would always make threats whilest looking in his direction.

Shiro knew that Rias would never approve of him searching for his Fallen Angel friend and, in all honsety, he should've dropped it. He should've gave up looking for her considering she was, in fact, aiming to kill him.

But something felt...off...about her. She had many opportunities to end his life but she always hesitated at the last second. On top of that, she waited until the last second to attack, she could've easily killed him with that first spear she threw, the one aimed at the vending machine. She could've aimed a little to the left and, bam, Shiro would be dead yet she destroyed the vending machine and exposed her self to him. It just didn't add up.

And that's why he hasn't given up on looking for her.

So that's why he searched for her alone. Rias wouldn't help him, while kind, carring and compasionate to her servents, her pride and narrow-minded way of thinking would only impede any attempts he might make to find her. She had already left him to heal naturally because of his 'recklessness'. Hell, she probably would never let him go anywhere alone if she found out he was thinking treasonous things like 'befriending a Fallen Angel' or 'wanting to save his Fallen Angel friend.'

All in all, no matter what Shiro did it was like everything was against him.

"You okay honey?" Shiro lifted his head up off the table and looked at his mother's concerned face.

"Yeah I'm fine...just thinking about some things." Shiro replied as he went back to resting his head on the table.

"Shiro..." Shiro looked back at his mother when he heard her say his name. "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me right?"

Shiro contemplated on talking to his mother about his situation but he didn't know how to without exposing that he was a Devil and his friend, who was a Fallen Angel, tried to kill him and now he is in bad blood with Rias. "It's...complicated." Was what he settled for.

"Does it involve a girl?" Lilith asked him as she leaned on her hand with a knowing smirk.

Shiro sat up straight and refused to look his mother in the eyes. "N-No..."

"Shiro."

"Okay maybe." Shiro then glanced at his mother who had a 'you're lying look' causing him to sigh. "Yeah, yeah it does involve a girl."

After hearing this, Shiro's mother's face became softer and compasionate. "Is it Akeno?"

"No...it's a different girl. I'm not cheating on her." Shiro quickly added when he saw the angered look his mother was giving him. "She's-She's a friend and, well, she's in some trouble."

"Oh?" Lilith looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of trouble?"

Seeing how his mother wouldn't let up, Shiro sighed and told her everything, without exposing Kalawarner's Fallen Angel nature and his own Devil nature. "Well, im not sure of the extact trouble that she's in but when I was out doing some club activities, we saw each other and when I tired to talk to her she kinda...attacked me..." Shiro told her as he looked down at the table, almost like he was ashamed to even look her in the eyes. For a full minute, his mother didn't give a response so Shiro took that as a signal to continue. "She kept attacking but I didn't attack back, I only defeneded myself and when she asked why I told her that I would didn't want to fight a friend. She said that we weren't friends but there was something...off...when she said that."

"Explain."

Shiro sighed and looked down at his bandaged hands and clenched them into fists. "She seemed hesitent to attack me, it was like she didn't want to but some...outside force was telling her to do it. That's about it." Shiro sighed and held his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to say about it...why are women so complicated?"

His mother was silent as she processed the information her son gave her. After a minute had passed she sighed making him look up at her. "What do you think Shiro?"

Her question confused him greatly. He couldn't understand what she meant, was she asking what he thought the problem was? "I-I don't understand what you mean?"

"I'm asking what do you think the reason was for her attacking was." She then looked at him a serious expression. "You said she seemed hesitent to attack you, that she didn't want to. Why do you think that is? You also said that it might be an outside force. Do you think that she's being blackmailed?"

"I-I'm not sure..." He knew the answer but he couldn't just say that she was attacking him because he was a Devil and she was a Fallen Angel. "But what ever it is it's not right. I refuse to turn my back on her when she's in trouble." He then heard the chair scrape across the floor and the sound of shoes tapping against the floor. He looked at his mother as she approached him and then pulled him into a loving hug.

"You're just like your father you know that." She told him with an amused laugh. "He also didn't like to turn his back on his friends. My advice, go with what your gut tells you. If you think she's in trouble then throw help at her until she accepts it or the problem solves itself. That's what your father did for me and look what happened. I married him and then gave birth to you." She then stood up and gave a quick kiss on his forehead. "I have to go now and won't be back until tomorrow okay."

"Okay." Shiro smiled at his mum. She returned the smile and then began to walk out but stopped when she heard him call her. "And mum."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. You're the best." He said with a large smile. Lilith looked at her son before closing her eyes and shaking her head in amusement. When she opened her eyes they went wide in surprise as she saw a shadow of a man behind Shiro. The man had silver hair and was giving her the same grin, he also had his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

She quickly turned around as a lone tear began to roll down her cheek. "You're welcome Shiro...Now don't you have to go to school?"

Shiro raised his eyebrow and looked at the clock before widening them in shock. "Oh shit!" Shiro cursed as he quickly stood up from the table, grabbed his things and ran past his mother and out the door causing her to shake her head and laugh.

"And also like your father, you're both terrible at time management ." She then felt a pressence on her right shoulder which made her place her left hand on top of it. "He's becoming more and more like you each day...and I couldn't be prouder." And with that, the pressence faded away leaving Lilith to her own devices.

* * *

In the local park sat two teens on a bench, one had silver hair and the other had brown hair.

"Soooo..." Shiro was the first one to break the silence.

"Soooo..." Issei mimicked.

They both sighed, even though they've had different problems it still lead up to the same conclusion. Everything leading up to now had been one giant train wreck. And the beaming sun wasn't doing them any favours. What would've been a wonderful day for other people, was an unending hell for the two younf Devils.

"Heard you flunked your first contract."

"Heard you flunked your first dozen."

"Jokes on you, I actually got pacts completed unlike your dumbass."

"Jokes on you, your a dick."

Both teens shot acid-like glares at each other before sighing in discontent.

"Hey Shiro..."

"Sup Issei?"

"Is this how you imagined us spending our youth." Issei commented. "Handing out pieces of paper, taking requests of complete strangers."

"Getting murdered by psychotic monsters?"

"And then being revived as servants to a crimson-haired bombshell of a Devil."

"In all honesty, no." Shiro replied as he leant back on the bench. "I saw myself passing college with a degree in zoology, getting a good job then finding a nice girl to settle down with before passing away peacefully."

"Oh..."

"Issei..."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck this world."

Once again, both teens sighed heavily. Unable to get out their respective reason for being so depressed.

"Man, I can't believe I screwed up that badly." Issei moaned. "I spent so much time watching Dragonboy Z that I forget to secure an actual pact."

Shiro laughed dryly. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the explosions outside." Shiro then glanced at Issei who was giving him a dry look. "Anyway, don't worry about it too much Issei. Sure, Rias will get slightly peeved after the first fail but that's the equivalent to spilling some water on the floor. She gets a lot less impatient after the ninth one but that means she'll be even more please when you manage to get one." Shiro then patted his shoulder and smiled.

Shiro knew the reason for him not getting a pact 90% of the time but that still didn't make it any less embarrassing when he failed to bring even a single pact from Kalawarner-

And just like that, Shiro froze. His thoughts kept going back to the navy-blue haired beauty who could give Rias and Akeno a run for their money. He remembered when he talked to his Mother on how he intended to keep on talking to her, but his heart ached when he thought about her and the way she talked. He knew something wasn't right. There was evidence, or so he hoped, that she was just lying to him, maybe to protect him? But, there was also evidence that Shiro was just in denial.

As 'Yuuma', if that even was her real name, had proven with Issei, Fallen Angels were exceptional in deception. After seeing how she acted around Issei, it seemed like her love for him was genuine yet, in the end, she still murdered him all because of her group's intentions. Her 'group's' intentions. Since Kalawarner was apart of that group, that meant she could be equally as deceptive.

But Shiro refused to believe that and, just like his mother told him, he would keep trying to help her until she accepted his help.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the sound of someone snapping their fingers in front of his face, mainly Issei.

"Hellllllllllo? Earth to Shiro?" Issei screamed his silver haired friend. "There you are. You okay?"

Shiro blinked owlishly before shaking his head. "Wha? Sorry man, I wasn't listening."

"No shit." Issei agreeded and leant back. "Jeez you totally crapped out on me." He chuckled. "Where you having an inner monologue or something?"

"N-No..." Shiro replied, averting his eyes.

Suddenly, the current line of discusion was cut short when they heard a dull 'thud' proceeded by a scream of shock.

""Hmm?""

Both teens said in a confused unison. They both turned their heads to the sound and was greeted to the wonderful sight of pristine white panties that did nothing to cover up a firm ass. Somehow, in the process of her falling over, her dress managed to flip over her back allowing the rest of the world to see said sight, the rest of the world being Shiro and Issei.

Issei, being someone who has watched countless pornos which showed things in much more detail, looked on with a lecherous and peverse grin.

Shiro, on the other hand, looked on with a scarlet red face. He quickly looked away from her when he realised that he was staring. "H-Hey. Are-Are you okay?" He asked her. Even with how often he has seen Akeno's nude body and how much she had teased him, he still wasn't used to things of a lecherous nature. "C-Come on Issei." Shiro elbowed his brown haired friend roughly in his stomach and then pointed to the fallen girl. "Let's help her out."

Issei gasped as his breath was hit out of him by Shiro. He then sent a vengful glare before nodding his head. "Right right. Helpful gentleman time not pervy spaz out time."

Both Issei and Shiro walked over to the fallen girl where Issei went about helping her up and Shiro went about picking up her clothes and her vail.

"Hey there." Issei greeted her awkwardly. "Are you alright."

"Oh." She stuttered, allowing Issei to help her to her feet. "Y-Yes, I'm alright. Thank you."

It was then that Shiro had a proper look at her face.

She was dressed in robes that would normally be seen on a nun, with light-green eyes and blonde-hair that was such a golden shade it almost made Shiro think it was sparkling. Not only that but she had an innocent pressence that made puppys pale in comparison.

It was so pure and innocent that Shiro leaned over to Issei and whispered. "Your seeing this too right? I'm not crazy."

Issei, also in shock and awe in this girls presence, could only shake is head.

"A-Ah...er. Is something the matter?" The girl asked the two with a tilt of her head.

"N-Nothing." Shiro replied and handed the stuningly beautiful girl her veil.

Now, at Kuoh Acadamy, a beautiful, young girl was hardly rare in fact, it was practicaly the norm. Being a former all-girls school, it was packed to the brim with such girls, Akeno and Rias being among the top of the most beautiful ladies any man would see in their lifetime and even then, they had fierce compatition. But this girl, her beauty seemed different then Akeno's and Rias'. To Shiro, their beauty was more sexually appealing but this girls beauty made him want to protect her innocence.

While Issei talked to the girl, Shiro looked around the area, taking note of her travel bag and the clothes that fell out of it.

' _So she's not from around here._ ' He noted. ' _Must be Europian if her accent is anything to go by, Italian maybe? She also must be from the Church, at first I thought she might be a cosplayer but the more I look at her the more I think she's the real deal._ ' Shiro's mind went back to the first time he encountered someone from the Church. Freed Sellzen and Shinichi Sato, two stray exorcists that Shiro met when he tried to save Issei from being killed. While Freed may not have been the strongest, he made up for it in his speed and usage of light weapons, while Shinichi was stronger then Freed but lost the speed that he had. In short, Freed was like a 'Knight' and Shinichi was like a 'Rook'. ' _This girl doesn't seem dangerous like those two though. Just have to act natural._ '

"Hey Shiro." Issei's voice broke Shiro out of his inner-monologue. "Help me pick her clothes up."

"Right right." Shiro replied and bent down to pick up the Nun's clothes, taking care not to lose anything. He then looked over to Issei when he heard the Nun panic and sighed when he saw that he had picked up a pair of her panties.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The Nun repeated as she began placing her clothes back into her travel bag. She then turned to the two with a sheepish grin. "You saw a bad side of me."

"It's fine." Shiro waved her off.

"Are you a traveling?" Issei asked her while wiping his bloody nose with his sleeve.

"Maybe you should introduce your self before asking her random questions." Shiro told Issei with half-lidded eyes. "I'm Shiro Katsura and this idiot next to me is Issei Hyoudou."

"Screw you man, it was a fair question." Issei shouted at Shiro.

"Sorry man but I don't swing that way." Shiro replied with a shit-eating grin.

It took Issei a few seconds to understand what Shiro just said but when he realised his face broke out into a scowl and he got into Shiro's face. "Listen pal, you wanna fight?"

Shiro began to push back with his own scowl. "Sure, I'll knock your perverted ass into next Sunday."

Before Issei could retaliate, the girl got between them and pushed them away from each other. "Please stop." She begged. "Friends shouldn't fight."

Both of the teens looked at the girl and then to each other before laughing slightly, confusing the blonde. Shrio was the one to reply upon seeing her confusion. "Don't worry, we act like this all the time. Right Issei."

"Yeah, even if you are a major dick sometimes." Issei replied with his signiture grin. He then looked down at the girl with a questioning look. "You seem like you want to ask something."

The girl looked at him in confusion, which seemed to be her default face, before realising and clasped her hands in front of her face with a smile. "That's right, I seem to be a little lost. Can you help me?" She asked the two.

* * *

 **Been awhile since y'all heard from me so I just want to say...Sorry.  
**

 **The reason why I haven't posted in a long time is because I've just haven't had the motivation and I've been trying to sort my life together with job hunting and also my mental state too. Another thing is I might be discontinuing this story and re-write a new one under the same name. Now, some of you may be disappointed at this but the reason being is because this story has just fucked with me.**

 **Shiro's sacred gear is too hard to write out (how the hell are you supposed to make Gravity not OP?) and it just hasn't given me the satisfaction I wanted from this.**

 **But I'll let you know what's going to happen in an authors note so until that time...**

 **Stay well, Stay true...BYE BYE~**


End file.
